Was man dem schenkt, der nichts will
by Gruselbad
Summary: Königsmund kurz vor Stannis' Angriff. Sansa weiß nicht, vor wem sie sich mehr fürchten soll: vor der feindlichen Armee oder König Joffrey, der in Kürze von ihrem Erblühen erfahren wird. Sansa steht völlig allein mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Oder ist da vielleicht doch noch jemand, der es gut mit ihr meint?
1. Der unsichtbare Schleier

Nachdem Sansa die Gemächer der Königin verlassen hatte, fühlte sie sich fast schlechter als zuvor, als sie niemanden zum Reden gehabt hatte. Cersei war fast so zynisch wie Sandor Clegane, wenn auch auf eine andere, hinterhältigere Weise. Sansa würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass die Seitenhiebe der Königinregentin mehr schmerzten als die des Bluthundes. Lag es daran, dass sie auch eine Frau war? Weil Cersei eigentlich ihre Verbündete sein sollte? Dass ein Mann wie Sandor Clegane nichts mit einer hochgeborenen Jungfrau wie ihr gemein hatte und sie deshalb verlachen und verhöhnen konnte wie es ihm beliebte, lag auf der Hand. Aber Cersei Lennister … _Auch sie verabscheut andere Frauen, sieht auf sie herab. Ganz besonders auf mich. Aus ihr hätte besser ein Mann werden sollen. Dann wäre sie vielleicht heute wie Jaime. Aber die Natur war grausam und hat es ihr vorenthalten und nun ist sie verbittert und lässt es an jedem aus, der ihr über den Weg läuft._

Sansa war über ihre eigenen Gedanken erstaunt. Bis vor kurzem hätte sie nie darüber nachgedacht, was die Ursache für Cerseis Verhalten sein mochte. Sie hatte ganz selbstverständlich angenommen, dass ihre, Sansas, Dummheit die demütigende Behandlung durch die Königin rechtfertigte. Doch jetzt und hier, auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Schlafgemach, war es ihr, als hätte ihr gerade jemand einen Schleier vom Gesicht gezogen. Einen Schleier so fein, als dass sie die ganze Zeit durch ihn hatte sehen können und dadurch seine Existenz gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Und doch hatte er ihre Sicht seltsam verzerrt, ihre Sicht auf das Verhalten der Menschen, auf deren Tun und sogar auf Sansas eigene Gedanken. Und erst jetzt, da er fort war, fiel es ihr auf. Sansa beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Plötzlich verspürte sie unbändige Lust, ein Gedicht zu schreiben, mehr noch, es war eher ein starkes Bedürfnis, ein innerer Drang. Lange hatte sie schon nichts mehr zu Papier gebracht, wenn sie es recht bedachte, hatte sie damit aufgehört, kurz nachdem sie hier in Königsmund angekommen war. Im Norden hatte sie fast jeden Tag geschrieben, und zwar in ihr Tagebuch, was sie sich hier schon lange nicht mehr traute. Auch das Gedicht, das gerade in ihrem Kopf entstand, würde sie nach dem Aufschreiben wieder verbrennen müssen, doch sie würde es auswendig lernen, bevor sie es schweren Herzens dem Kaminfeuer überantwortete. Auf Pergament wurden Worte wahr, blieben sie jedoch nur lose in ihrem Kopf, würde sie sie vergessen, so wie man Kleinmädchenträume irgendwann vergaß, unwichtig, nichtssagend, ohne Substanz. Tinte wäre Substanz genug, um diese neuartigen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu festigen, entschied Sansa. „Der unsichtbare Schleier". Ja, genauso würde sie ihr Gedicht nennen …

Ein stechender Geruch nach Rauch lag noch immer in der Luft, als sie ihr Schlafgemach betrat und ihr wurde sofort wieder übel, teils, weil die Bauchkrämpfe, die ihr Erblühen begleitet hatten, noch immer nicht vorüber waren, teils, weil sie elende Scham verspürte. Waren wirklich drei Dienstmädchen nötig gewesen, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihre blutbesudelte Matratze im Kamin zu verbrennen? Was bei allen Sieben Höllen hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Beinahe hätte sie ihr gesamtes Schlafgemach in Brand gesteckt, mit sich selbst darin. Jagte der König ihr solche Angst ein? Ja. Genau das tat er. Joffrey war ein goldgelockter Jüngling von dreizehn Jahren und sie fürchtete ihn mehr als irgendjemanden, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Mehr als Cersei, deren beißenden Spott sie fürchtete, mehr als Ilyn Payne, des Königs Henker, der sie schon auf dem Königsweg so sehr erschreckt hatte. Sogar mehr als den Bluthund, dessen entstellte Züge sie noch immer nicht anschauen konnte und dessen kalte, wütende Augen sie noch mehr ängstigten als der Rest seines verunstalteten Gesichts.

Sansa war fast glücklich darüber, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden. Ihr Erblühen würde für Joffrey jetzt nicht höchste Priorität haben. Erst musste Stannis geschlagen werden, vorher konnte man über eine Hochzeit noch nicht einmal nachdenken. Und wenn die Stadt fiel … Wenn die Stadt fiel, dann würde sie sich über dieses Thema nie wieder Gedanken machen müssen. Dann würde sie sich über nichts anderes je mehr Gedanken machen müssen. Erstaunt stellte Sansa fest, dass dieser Gedanke auf sie in ihrer wilden Verzweiflung fast tröstlich wirkte.

 _So weit ist es mit mir also schon gekommen. Noch vor wenigen Monaten habe ich es kaum erwarten können. Ich habe mein erstes Mondblut herbeigesehnt, weil ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als meinen Prinzen zu heiraten und ihm seinen ersten Sohn zu schenken, oder, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, eine Tochter. Und jetzt werde ich fast verrückt bei dem Gedanken, er könnte mich auch nur anfassen. So verrückt, dass ich alle Beweise für mein Erblühen im Feuer vernichten möchte, auch wenn ich mich selbst dabei fast umbringe._

Sansa spürte, wie das Mondblut aus ihr herausrann und in die Stoffstreifen sickerte, die sie sich zum Schutz ihrer Kleidung um den Unterleib gewickelt hatte. Sie fühlte sich so schmutzig. Als sie die Schritte einer ihrer Zofen auf dem Gang hörte, verließ sie das Zimmer und trug dem Mädchen auf, heißes Wasser für ein Bad herbeizuschaffen – das zweite an diesem Morgen, aber das war ihr egal. Solange die Zofe und zwei andere Dienstmädchen Wasser schleppten, saß Sansa an dem kleinen Schminktisch und schrieb das Gedicht, soweit sie es noch im Kopf hatte, auf.

Eines der beiden Dienstmädchen war auch früher am Morgen Zeugin dessen geworden, was sie mit der Matratze hatte anstellen wollen. Sicher ist sie eine Spionin der Königin, dachte Sansa. Der Königin _regentin_ , verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken. Doch Cersei würde für sie immer die Königin bleiben. Goldblond, schön und strahlend und in ihrem Herzen schwarz wie die Nacht. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte sie vergessen, ihr Gedicht noch heute zu verbrennen, niemand durfte es je zu Gesicht bekommen, sonst würde es ihr schlecht ergehen. Dann würden Prügel von Ser Boros nicht mehr ausreichen, das hatte Sansa im Gefühl.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis das Bad bereitet war. Sansas Zofe Raneah wollte ihr beim Entkleiden behilflich sein wie immer, doch sie schickte sie weg. Als sie die mit dunklem Blut verklebten Stoffstreifen entfernte, gewahrte sie, dass schon wieder ein Teil des Blutes in ihre Leibwäsche gesickert war. Seufzend warf sie alles auf einen Haufen. Am liebsten hätte sie die schmutzige Wäsche gleich wieder ins Feuer geworfen, aber den Fehler durfte sie auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal machen.

Langsam stieg sie in den Waschzuber aus Zink, das Wasser war heiß und die Bediensteten hatten sie davor gewarnt, zu früh hineinzugehen, doch es machte Sansa nichts aus. Früher hatte sie sich immer vor Schmerzen gefürchtet, aber heute waren sie ihr gleichgültig. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte ihre Hand um das Stück Pergament mit dem Gedicht, als die Hitze des Wassers in ihre Haut biss, hielt den Atem an und einen Augenblick später nur war der Schmerz vorüber. Langsam ließ sie sich tiefer sinken und das schmerzhafte Prickeln kroch ihren Körper hinauf. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Bilder kommen.

Sansa hockte in ihrem Bad und zog die Beine dicht an ihren Körper. So war der Schmerz in ihrem Unterbauch einigermaßen erträglich. _Alle werden es wissen_ , dachte sie und obwohl sie allein in ihrem Gemach war, stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. _Die drei werden nicht schweigen. Meine Zofe Raneah vielleicht, aber die beiden anderen kenne ich kaum. Wahrscheinlich weiß schon der halbe Hof über meinen Zustand und was ich Dummes getan habe Bescheid._ Sie schluchzte trocken auf.

 _Ich will nie wieder aus diesem Zimmer hinaus. Was, wenn ich mich einfach weigere? Dann werden sie den Bluthund schicken, um mich herauszuzerren oder, noch schlimmer, Ser Meryn oder Ser Boros._ Als jene sie auf dem Hof geschlagen und ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatten, war es Sandor Clegane gewesen, der vor allen anderen gesagt hatte, es sei jetzt genug. Sie erinnerte sich ganz deutlich an seine Worte. Dann war der Gnom gekommen. Was hätte der Bluthund getan, wenn Tyrion Lennister nicht dort aufgetaucht wäre? Hätte er den Männern schlussendlich Einhalt geboten? Er hatte sie zwar nie selbst geschlagen, doch er hatte andere auch nie aktiv daran gehindert, es zu tun. Was also wäre passiert? Schließlich hatte der König höchstselbst die Prügel angeordnet und die ganze Zeit danebengestanden.

 _Es ist müßig, darüber nachzudenken_ , schalt sie sich. _Der Bluthund findet dich genauso dumm und naiv wie Cersei. Warum sollte er sich überhaupt für dich einsetzen?_ Doch er hatte sich schon einmal für sie eingesetzt. Mehr noch, an dem Tag, an dem Myrcella nach Dorne gesegelt war und der Mob über sie alle herfiel, war er sogar zurückgeritten, um sie aus den Klauen des Pöbels zu befreien, buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde. Ohne ihn wäre sie an dem Tag getötet worden, aber nicht, ohne vorher mindestens ein Dutzend Male vergewaltigt zu werden, so viel war sicher. Keiner der anderen wäre für sie zurückgekommen, sie alle waren nur bestrebt gewesen, ihre eigene Haut zu retten und sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Und sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal für ihre Rettung gedankt, zumindest nicht bis gestern Abend. Wo waren ihre guten Manieren geblieben? Auch dafür schämte sie sich. Hatte der Bluthund deshalb nichts von ihren Dankesworten hören wollen? Nein, er war einfach so. Lob und Dank würde er von niemandem annehmen, misstrauischer, alter Hund, der er war. Aber ein Dutzend Männer, die ihn lieber tot sehen wollten, denen stellte er sich ohne zu zögern entgegen, versäumte er doch keine Gelegenheit, sein Schwert tanzen zu lassen.

Abwesend zwirbelte sie eine feuchte Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. Es tat gut, an etwas anderes zu denken, obwohl dieses andere noch schrecklicher gewesen war als das, was heute geschehen war. Aber die Scham, die sie seit dem heutigen Morgen fühlte, war für sie noch schwerer zu ertragen als die Angst, die sie seit dem Aufstand empfand. Sie hatte ein halbes Dutzend Male von dem Mann geträumt, der sie vom Pferd hatte zerren wollen, doch noch weniger konnte und wollte sie darüber nachdenken, was ihr Erblühen im Hinblick auf Joffrey bedeutete. Lieber wollte sie an den Bluthund denken und wie er sie gerettet hatte als daran, was dem König in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht alles einfallen würde, um sie zu demütigen oder zu verletzten. Bei dem Gedanken, ihre Unschuld an dieses Ungeheuer zu verlieren, wurde ihr eiskalt.

 _Er hat mich nicht verdient. Ich habe alles getan, um ihn gnädig zu stimmen, ich habe versucht ihn zu lieben. Doch ich kann keinen Unmenschen lieben. Jeder hat seine Fehler. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar Sandor Clegane lieben, mit seinen kalten Augen, seinen hässlichen Narben und seinem Herzen voller Wut. Immer, wenn er mich anfassen musste, war es irgendwie sanft._

Sein Griff war fest, auch gestern Abend auf dem Dach von Maegors Feste hatte er sie festgehalten. Was hatte er geglaubt, dass sie sich von den Zinnen hatte stürzen wollen? Sie hatte einfach nur irgendwo sein wollen, wo sie sich nicht gefangen fühlte, sie hatte gedacht, unter dem weitgespannten Himmelszelt und den hunderte von Meilen entfernten Sternen würde das Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins vergehen, doch das war nicht geschehen. Heute war ihr schon eher danach, sich vom Dach zu stürzen, bei der Scham, die sie bei dem Gedanken empfand, jeder am königlichen Hof könne über ihre Schande Bescheid wissen. Würde der Bluthund auch heute Abend da sein, falls sie noch einmal auf das Dach ging? Und was sollte sie dort tun?

Sie fürchtete sich vor ihnen allen, vor Stannis und seiner Armee, vor Joffrey, vor Cersei und vor Sandor Clegane. Sie betrauerte ihren Vater und vermisste ihre Mutter und Geschwister, doch sollte sie sich deswegen selbst etwas antun? Es bestand noch immer eine geringe Chance, dass sie zumindest einen Teil ihrer Familie wiedersehen würde, irgendwann. Und vorher durfte sie nichts in dieser Richtung unternehmen. Sie war stärker als sie geglaubt hatte, sie konnte noch mehr ertragen … _Oben auf dem Dach hat der Bluthund sich über mich lustig gemacht und am Ende hat er mir gesagt, dass ich verschwinden soll, weil er die Nase voll hat von mir und meinen naiven Ansichten. Er ist auch der Meinung, dass ich schwach bin. Ein Schaf, das von Löwen umzingelt ist._ Nichts wollte sie weniger sein.

Sie hatten auch über Ritterlichkeit gesprochen. Und über das Töten. Das eine verabscheute er, das andere liebte er. Ihr schauderte. Und dennoch … _Hätte ich jetzt und hier die Wahl zwischen Joffrey und dem Bluthund, ich wüsste, wen von beiden ich wählen würde._

Ein Krampf in Sansas Eingeweiden ließ sie erzittern und wieder zerknüllte sie den Zettel mit ihrem Gedicht ein wenig mehr. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach jemanden zum Reden, dass es ihr im Herzen wehtat. Das Gespräch mit Cersei hatte sie nur noch mehr in die Dunkelheit hinabgezogen. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, wenn Arya jetzt hier gewesen wäre. Sie beide waren während ihrer gesamten Kindheit wie Feuer und Wasser gewesen. Doch Sansa konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Arya tatsächlich tot war.

 _Vielleicht hat sie es geschafft. Vielleicht ist sie noch am Leben. Sie wäre viel besser als ich dazu fähig, sich da draußen zu behaupten. Obwohl wir zwei uns nie verstanden haben, jetzt könnten wir miteinander reden. Sie hasst Joffrey genauso wie ich ihn hasse. Und seine Mutter. Und seinen Onkel. Die ganzen verdammten Lennisters. Arya hat nur schon viel früher als ich gewusst, was sie waren. Löwen nennen sie sich, doch sie sind eine ganz andere Art von Ungeheuer._

Sie erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Dies waren nicht die Gedanken einer Lady, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Und sie ertappte sich bei einem neuen Gedanken, höchst fremd und unwillkommen, und dennoch wahr: dass sie keine Lady mehr sein wollte … So lange sie ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sie es nicht erwarten können, endlich eine Frau zu sein, um deren Gunst sich alle Ritter der Sieben Königslande reißen würden. Und nun war sie nach den Gesetzen des Reiches erwachsen und alles, wonach sie sich sehnte, war, wieder das unschuldige, naive Mädchen zu sein, dass im Götterhain von Winterfell mit seiner Schattenwölfin herumtobte.

Die Eisenfaust, die ihren Unterbauch in festem Griff gehabt hatte, öffnete sich langsam und Sansa ließ sich in ihrer Zinkwanne so weit nach hinten sinken, dass das Wasser ihr bis unters Kinn reichte. In diesem Augenblick klopfte es und eine Sekunde später steckte eine ihrer Zofen den Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Der König möchte Euch sehen, Lady Sansa. Sofort."

Sansa zuckte zusammen. _Nein, bei den Göttern, nicht jetzt._ Sie stemmte sich hoch und stieg tropfnass aus der Wanne. In Windeseile suchte sie nach neuem Stoff, um ihr Mondblut aufzuhalten, dann griff sie wahllos nach Leibwäsche und das erste Kleid, das sie im Schrank finden konnte, holte sie hervor und zog es an.

 _Oh nein, er wird über mein Erblühen mit mir reden wollen! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein._ Ihre nassen Haare band sie zu einem Zopf und steckte ihn mit Hilfe ihrer Zofe fest. Dann erst setzte das Zittern ein. Im Laufschritt verließ sie ihr Gemach.


	2. Vögel, die nicht fliegen

Sansa kniete vor den Stufen des Eisernen Throns und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verängstigt und beschämt sie war. Verängstigt, weil sowohl Ser Boros Blount als auch Ser Meryn Trant anwesend waren, diejenigen Mitglieder der Königsgarde, denen Joffrey am ehesten befehlen würde, sie zu züchtigen, wann immer er einen Grund dazu hatte oder auch nur glaubte, einen zu haben. Beschämt, weil sie ihr Erblühen durchaus als ein sehr privates Ereignis betrachtete, das sie nicht vor jedermann auszubreiten gedachte, der nicht ihrer Familie angehörte, wie beispielsweise Joffrey Baratheon, auch wenn er hundert Mal der König war. Und schon gar nicht vor dem halben Hofstaat, der sich im Thronsaal versammelt hatte und ohne Zweifel atemlos die Ohren spitzte, als es um die pikanten Details ihres Erblühens ging. Lancel Lennister und sein Vater Ser Kevan waren ebenso anwesend wie die Königin, Großmaester Pycelle und Lord Varys, der kummervoll den Kopf schüttelte, wann immer Sansa wagte, den Blick vom Boden zu heben und in seine Richtung zu sehen. _Zum Glück ist Lord Tywin nicht hier_ , dachte Sansa erleichtert. Das Oberhaupt der Familie Lennister schüchterte sie jedes Mal ein, obwohl der Löwenlord so gut wie nie das Wort an sie richtete. Der Gnom glänzte ebenfalls mit Abwesenheit, genauso wie, und auch das empfand Sansa als Erleichterung, Sandor Clegane.

„Warum habt Ihr versucht, den Beweis für Eure Reife zu vernichten?" verlangte der König zu wissen. Sansa beschloss, dass es am besten war, ihm genau die Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie schon Cersei aufgetischt hatte. „Ich war nicht ich selbst, Euer Gnaden", sagte sie mit dünner Stimme und züchtig gesenktem Blick. „Meine Hohe Mutter hat mich nicht über diesen Zustand belehrt", begann sie, obwohl dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Lady Catelyn hatte ihrer ältesten Tochter sehr wohl und schon vor Jahren auf einfühlsame Weise beigebracht, was es für ein Mädchen bedeutete, erwachsen zu werden. „Im ersten Augenblick habe ich beim Anblick des Blutes gedacht, ich sei schwer krank. Ich habe es einfach mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Ich weiß, das war dumm von mir. Mir passieren immer so dumme Dinge …" „Was daran liegen könnte, dass Ihr wirklich dumm seid, Lady Sansa. Der Eindruck, den ich noch vor ein paar Monaten von Euch hatte, entspricht leider nicht mehr dem Bild, das ich heute von Euch habe." _Da bist du nicht der Einzige_. „Leider findet meine Mutter, dass ich Euch immer noch heiraten soll, Euch, die Tochter eines Verräters. Nun, Lady Sansa, Ihr habt Glück, dass wir heute noch wichtigere Dinge auf dem Programm haben als ein bisschen Mondblut. Falls Ihr es nicht mitbekommen habt, mein Onkel führt eine große Flotte in Richtung des Schwarzwasser und es wird von mir verlangt, einen Schlachtplan auszuarbeiten. Hinfort mit Euch!" Er schnippte herablassend mit den Fingern, eine Geste, die Sansa verabscheute, und gab damit seiner Königsgarde zu verstehen, dass er mit ihr fertig war. Boros Blount fasste sie unsanft am Oberarm und zerrte sie aus dem Thronsaal.

Zu Sansas Erleichterung machte der grobschlächtige Ritter direkt wieder kehrt, nachdem er sie vor die großen Türen des Thronsaales eskortiert hatte, und schritt mit wehendem weißem Umhang zurück vor die Stufen zum Eisernen Thron. Zwei Bedienstete schlossen die Flügeltüren leise hinter ihm und Sansa war allein. Erst jetzt gestattete sie sich, laut aus- und dann wieder einzuatmen. Ihr war schwindelig wie immer, wenn sie aus einer Unterredung mit dem König oder dessen Mutter kam, was wohl daran lag, dass ihr Atem jedes Mal ganz flach wurde, wenn sie mit einem von ihnen oder gar beiden gleichzeitig zu tun hatte. Sie hasste sich für diese Schwäche, doch Angst zu empfinden war in ihren Augen durchaus gerechtfertigt. Joffrey hatte ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen und obwohl sie es nicht genau sagen konnte, hatte Sansa das Gefühl, dass sein Tod auch etwas mit der Königin zu tun hatte. Wie sie darauf kam, wusste sie nicht, es war mehr ein Gefühl als alles andere. Doch Sansa war mittlerweile so weit, dass sie ihren Gefühlen, wie unlogisch auch immer sie ihr erscheinen mochten, mehr traute als einem einzigen Wort aus dem Munde eines Lennisters.

Langsam ging sie in Richtung ihres Schlafgemaches durch den Roten Bergfried und überlegte, ob sie nicht noch einen kurzen Abstecher zum Götterhain machen sollte. Vielleicht lief sie zufällig Ser Dontos über den Weg und vielleicht hatte jener gute Nachrichten für sie. Normalerweise traf sie sich nur im Schutz der Dunkelheit mit dem Narren und auch nur zu festgesetzten Zeiten, aber sie war aufgewühlt und hätte nur zu gern mit jemandem gesprochen, dem sie vertraute. Doch Kleinfinger war nach Bitterbrück geschickt worden und von ihrer Familie oder den Nordmännern, mit denen sie vor wenigen Monaten hierhergekommen war, war niemand mehr übrig, so weit sie es wusste. Warum bloß war ihre Mutter nicht hier, um sie zu beschützen?

Sansa passierte die Wachen an der Brücke zu Maegors Feste. Von hier aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Götterhain. Noch immer dachte sie über Lady Catelyn nach. Nie hatte diese ihr das Gefühl gewesen, dumm zu sein, obwohl sie Sansas mädchenhafte Vorstellungen über die Welt und wie sie zu sein hatte, durchaus manchmal belächelt hatte. Aber sie hatte immer mit allem zu ihr kommen können, egal, ob sie wieder Streit mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester gehabt, sich beim Nähen an einer spitzen Nadel verletzt oder einfach nur ihr ihr neuestes Gedicht hatte zeigen wollen. Sansa blieb abrupt stehen. Ein enger eiserner Ring schien sich um ihr Herz zu legen. _Das Gedicht!_ Wo war es? Was hatte sie damit gemacht?

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hastete Sansa die enge Wendeltreppe zu ihrem Gemach hinauf. Das grüne Samtkleid, das sie trug, war wie fast alle ihre Kleider an der Brust zu eng geworden und durch das schnelle Laufen rieben ihre Brustwarzen an dem gespannten Stoff und schmerzten. Trotzdem hörte sie nicht eher auf zu laufen, bis sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach erreicht hatte. Ihre Zofe, ein honigblondes Mädchen aus Lys, schickte sie sofort weg und betrat den Raum. Vor Angst und Erschöpfung keuchend wollte sie zu ihrem Badezuber eilen, doch er stand nicht mehr in der Mitte des Zimmers, wo sie ihn benutzt hatte. Sansa brach der Schweiß aus. Sie hatte das Stück Pergament in der Hand gehabt, während sie gebadet hatte, daran erinnerte sie sich noch ganz genau. Sie hatte nachgedacht und immer wieder die Worte auf dem Zettel gelesen, um sich das Geschriebene genau einzuprägen. Dann hatte ihre Zofe angeklopft und sie wissen lassen, dass der König nach ihr verlangte und natürlich war sie dieser Aufforderung umgehend nachgekommen. Ihr Kleid hatte keine Taschen und in seinen langen Ärmeln, wo man kleine Zettel so gut hätte verbergen können, steckte nichts. Sansa suchte den gesamten Fußboden ab, den Kleiderschrank, sie drehte den Korb unter ihrer Frisierkommode um, in den sie des öfteren altes Pergament warf. Nichts. Ihr Herz klopfte laut und dumpf, als sie auf den Flur stürzte und nach ihrer Zofe rief.

„Raneah", keuchte sie atemlos, obwohl ihr im selben Moment klar wurde, dass es wichtig war, ihre Nervosität vor der Dienerschaft geheim zu halten, doch es war schon zu spät. „Ich vermisse einen Brief, den ich beim Baden gelesen habe. Hast du ihn zufällig gefunden und weggelegt?" Das blonde, grünäugige Mädchen furchte die Stirn. „Ein Brief, Mylady? Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich habe nichts gefunden. Aber ich werde die beiden anderen fragen, die mit mir das Wasser fortgeschafft haben." Sansa lief in ihrem Schlafgemach auf und ab wie ein kleines, eingesperrtes Raubtier, bis ihre Zofe zu ihr zurückkam. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylady, aber keine von uns dreien hat einen Brief gefunden. Sicher habt Ihr ihn irgendwo hingelegt und dann vergessen, wo das war. Soll ich Euch beim Suchen helfen?" „Nein, nein", wehrte Sansa mit bangem Herzen ab. „Bestimmt ist es so wie du sagst. War außer euch noch jemand in meinem Gemach, während ich fort war?" „Ich selbst habe niemanden gesehen, Mylady", erklärte Raneah. „Ich bin aber erst kurz vor Euch zurückgekehrt, um den Zuber zu leeren und wegzustellen, da ich kurzfristig bei Lady Tandas Tochter einspringen musste."

Sansa wusste, was das bedeutete. Lollys Schurwerth war beim Aufstand in Königsmund angeblich von mehreren Dutzend Männern vergewaltigt worden und ging nun mit einem Kind. Die junge Frau war schon vor diesem Zwischenfall ein wenig seltsam gewesen, hieß es, aber nun schien die Arme zunehmend den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sansa schickte Raneah fort und setzte sich an ihre Frisierkommode, den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt. Wenn ihre Zofe die Wahrheit sprach, dann war ihr Zimmer ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang unbeaufsichtigt gewesen. Es gab einen Schlüssel zum Abschließen der schweren Eichentür, den Sansa jedoch so gut wie nie benutzte, wollte sie doch vor den Lennisters nicht den Anschein erwecken, etwas verbergen zu wollen. _Bei allen Sieben Höllen!_ In ihrer Verzweiflung sprang sie auf und stellte noch einmal die gesamte Einrichtung ihres Gemaches auf den Kopf, doch das Pergament war und blieb verschwunden.

Bis Sonnenuntergang hatte Sansa sich in eine wilde Panik hineingesteigert. Jedes Mal, wenn es an der Tür klopfte, fürchtete sie, dass es Ser Boros oder Ser Meryn wären, die sie packen und vor den König schleifen würden, der, mit ihrem Gedicht in der Hand und einem grausamen Lächeln auf den Lippen vom Eisernen Thron zu ihr hinunterstarren würde. „Ihr findet also, meine Mutter sei eine Schwärze ausstrahlende, Blut trinkende Hexe, die jeden verflucht, der ihrem Wurm von Erstgeborenen zu nahekommt? Erklärt Euch!" Was würde er dann mit ihr tun? Ser Ilyn befehlen, ihren Kopf zu nehmen? Der Gedanke erschien Sansa keinesfalls abwegig. Und obwohl es jedes Mal nur Raneah war, die Einlass begehrte, war Sansa am Ende des Tages so zermürbt, dass sie es nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer aushielt. Doch bevor sie es verließ, füllte sie ein großes Glas mit Wein aus der Karaffe, die stets gut gefüllt auf dem Beistelltisch stand, schloss die Augen und stürzte den Rebensaft hinunter. Sansa mochte keinen Alkohol, weder Wein noch Bier, doch die Königin hatte darauf bestanden, dass Sansa stets Wein auf ihrem Zimmer hatte. _Wahrscheinlich würde es sie freuen, wenn ich dem Getränk so verfiele wie der Bluthund. Dann hätte sie mich noch besser unter Kontrolle._

Sie sagte niemandem, wohin sie ging, ohättbgleich das von Seiten der Lennisters nicht gern gesehen war. Auf halbem Weg die enge Wendeltreppe hinunter in Richtung des Götterhains fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass man sie dort als erstes suchen würde. Also machte sie kehrt und lief die Treppe wieder hinauf, ganz bis zu ihrem Ende.

Die starke, metallbeschlagene Tür, die aufs Dach führte, war meistens abgeschlossen. Gestern hatte sie Glück gehabt, und auch heute fand sie sie wieder offen vor. Sie trat auf den von Zinnen gesäumten Wehrgang und sah sich um. Der Wein tat seine Wirkung, ihr war ein wenig schwindlig. Das Dach war unübersichtlich, der Wehrgang führte um mehrere Ecken herum und alle paar Meter stand irgendeine Statue, zumindest aber ein steinerner Löwe an jeder Ecke. Es war noch nicht so dunkel wie gestern, als sie hier oben gewesen war, die Sterne waren noch nicht so gut zu erkennen. Doch wenigstens schien sie heute allein zu sein. Sansa trat so nahe wie möglich an die Mauer. Sie war fast genauso groß wie die Königin , doch sie konnte trotzdem nicht in den Innenhof hinuntersehen, die Mauer war an der Stelle, wo sie stand, mehrere Meter dick. Sie drehte sich in Richtung Norden und sah den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel von Feuerschein erhellt. Viele einzelne Feuer schienen dort in der Ferne zu brennen. _Der Gnom hat Truppen in den Königswald geschickt, um gegen Stannis' Verbündete zu kämpfen_ , erinnerte sie sich _. So nah ist der Krieg uns also schon gekommen._

Später wusste sie nicht mehr, welch eine Torheit sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte und sie schrieb es der Wirkung des Weines zu. Sie zog sich an der Mauer hoch, die ihr ungefähr bis zu Brust reichte, das Kleid behinderte sie, doch sie bekam kaum mit, wie ein paar Nähte an dessen Ausschnitt aufplatzten. _Überall nur Krieg, überall nur Tod. Auf einen Freund kommen hundert Feinde. Wenn mein Verrat offenbar wird, werde ich wahrscheinlich hingerichtet. Und falls man mich doch verschont, so möchte ich eher sterben als Joffrey zu heiraten und mich von ihm langsam zu Tode quälen zu lassen. Verzeih mir, meine Hohe Mutter, verzeih mir, Robb, verzeiht mir, Arya, Bran und Rickon, so ihr noch lebt._

Von den Knien erhob sie sich und ihr war so schwindelig, dass sie fast stolperte. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, da ihre Augen in Tränen schwammen, ihre Ohren waren plötzlich von einem lauten Brausen erfüllt und aus Reflex griff sie nach der nächsten Zinne, doch da war nichts und diesmal strauchelte sie wirklich …

Ein heftiger Ruck an ihrem Kleid riss sie jäh nach hinten und sie schrie vor Schreck auf, während der grüne Samtstoff an ihrer Brust mit einem lauten, hässlichen _Ratsch_ zerbarst. Eines ihrer Knie schrammte schmerzhaft über den Mauerrand. Dann kauerte sie am Boden des Wehrgangs und versuchte, durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen zu erkennen, was passiert war. Über ihr ragte die riesige Gestalt des Bluthundes gegen den dunklen Abendhimmel auf. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war ein Land aus Kratern und Schatten. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, dabei verriet ihn stets das Klirren seiner Rüstung und das Knarzen des Hartleders, das er darunter trug. „Wusste ich's doch, dass du wiederkommen würdest, kleiner Vogel", hörte sie seine tiefe, heisere Stimme. „Und dieses Mal wolltest du wirklich fliegen, nicht wahr?" Er klang betrunken.

Nun liefen bei Sansa die Tränen, Tränen des Schmerzes und der Erniedrigung. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Nun würde der Hund zu Joffrey laufen und dann würde sie nie wieder irgendwo allein hingehen dürfen, noch nicht einmal mehr in den Götterhain, gab es doch auch dort eine Mauer, von der sie sich stürzen konnte. Sie hätte es gleich wissen müssen, als sie die Tür unverschlossen vorgefunden hatte. _Er kommt hierher. Er ist es, der den Schlüssel hat. Wahrscheinlich kommt er hier hoch, um sich zu betrinken._

Neben ihr auf dem Boden lag ein Schlauch Wein und durch den geöffneten Korken war das meiste, was sich darin befunden hatte, auf den Steinboden gelaufen, wo es jetzt im fahlen Mondlicht glänzte wie eine Lache schwarzen Blutes. Sansa griff nach dem Schlauch und presste den Korken wieder hinein. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass Ihr Euren Wein verschüttet habt. Bitte verzeiht mir." Sie hielt ihm den Weinschlauch hin, doch er ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie hoch, erst dann nahm er ihr den Schlauch ab. „Was soll das werden? Meinst du, du könntest einfach so wegfliegen und dies alles hinter dir lassen? Hör auf meinen Rat: es fliegt sich nicht besonders gut mit gebrochenen Flügeln." Sansa starrte ihn an. Es war eine Sache, selbst zu glauben, am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein, aber eine ganz andere, wenn es aus dem Mund eines Lennisterschergen kam. Noch immer war sie eine Stark von Winterfell, oder etwa nicht? Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu parieren, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen können, was nicht gelogen war. Sie hatte auf der Mauer gestanden, bereit, sich hinunterzustürzen. Was gab es daran zu beschönigen? Also konnte sie ihm genauso gut die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wirklich getan hätte. Es war wie ein Sog. So als würde mich jemand von dort unten rufen." „Und wer sollte das sein?", schnaubte der Bluthund abfällig. „Dein werter Hoher Vater? Hast du gesehen, ob er seinen Kopf unter dem Arm trug?" Sansa, die gerade beschlossen hatte, dass Sandor Clegane ihren Dank verdiente, da er ihr möglicherweise zweimal innerhalb von kurzer Zeit das Leben gerettet hatte, hätte ihn nun am liebsten geohrfeigt. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung schoss ihre Hand hoch, kaum dass sie diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, doch der Bluthund stoppte sie, kurz bevor sie seine unversehrte Wange treffen konnte. Sie vernahm sein hartes Lachen. „Sachte, kleiner Vogel. So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Ist es das Mondblut, das dich so mutig macht? Oder sollte ich sagen, so töricht?" Sansa errötete heftig. Er wusste also auch schon Bescheid. Seine Hand hielt die ihre noch immer fest und sie riss sich los.


	3. Einblicke

„Das war würdelos! Warum nur müsst ihr immer so … so garstig sein?" Wieder lachte Sandor Clegane sein freudloses Lachen. „Ist das das schlimmste Wort, das du kennst, kleiner Vogel? Mir fielen auf Anhieb fünfzig hässlichere Wörter ein für das, was ich bin." Er ließ seinen Blick an ihr hinunter und wieder hinaufgleiten, zog dann den Stöpsel des Weinschlauchs mit den Zähnen heraus und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Anschließend schüttelte er den Schlauch. Er war fast leer. „Deine Rettung hat mich meinen Wein gekostet. Was musst du dich und mich auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Ich bin Joffreys Schild, nicht deiner. Morgen gehe ich zur Königin und verlange den doppelten Preis." „Nein! Nicht zur Königin! Bitte, sagt niemandem etwas. Ich lasse Euch Wein aus dem Keller holen, so viel Ihr wollt, aber bitte verratet Cersei nicht, was ich fast getan hätte!"

Wieder stiegen Sansa Tränen in die Augen. Sie hasste sich dafür, vor dem Bluthund zu weinen, wohl wissend, wie sehr er Schwäche verachtete. Auch dieses Mal machte er sich über sie lustig. „Ich habe mich getäuscht. Du bist noch genauso schwach und verängstigt wie du es immer warst. Und ich hatte gedacht, das hätte sich gegeben, jetzt, da du zur Frau geworden bist." Er senkte den Blick und ließ ihn über ihre Brüste gleiten. Seine Worte und seine Blicke jagten ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie tat so, als fröstele sie in der kühlen Abendluft, kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust … und erstarrte. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah sie auf den Ausschnitt ihres grünen Kleides hinunter. Die ganze rechte Seite war aufgerissen und da sie kein Mieder trug, war ein gutes Stück ihrer weißen Brust deutlich zu sehen. Sansa keuchte vor Schreck und Scham auf und raffte ihr Kleid zusammen.

Der Bluthund lachte nur. „Gewähr mir noch einen Augenblick länger Einblick in dein hübsches Kleid und wir vergessen das mit dem Wein", grollte er. Seine Augen glitzerten. Sansa war froh, dass es von Minute zu Minute dunkler wurde. _Vielleicht hat er gar nichts gesehen._ Und genauso hoffte sie, dass er auch ihre hochroten Wangen nicht bemerken würde, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht. „Sei nicht so verdammt prüde, Mädchen. Wenn ich jedes Mal ein beschissenes Kupferstück bekäme, wenn dir die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt, wäre ich ein reicher Mann und müsste mich nicht länger bei den Lennisters verdingen."

Wütend starrte Sansa ihn an. „Warum habt Ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass mein Kleid zerrissen ist?" „Und mich selbst um das Vergnügen bringen, ein wenig frisches Fleisch zu betrachten? Ich bin ein Hund, schon vergessen?" Sansa wich vor ihm zurück. _Ein Hund wird sich nicht damit zufriedengeben, frisches Fleisch nur anzustarren._ Wie weit würde Sandor Clegane gehen? Er konnte in ihr lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, so kam es ihr manchmal vor. „Was ist, glaubst du, ich würde Hand an dich legen?" Er spuckte aus. „Ich bin nicht mein Bruder. Wenn der an meiner Statt hier wäre, tätest du gut daran, so schnell du kannst über die Zinnen zu hüpfen und zu hoffen, dass deine Schwingen dich tragen, denn das, was dich bei ihm erwarten würde, wäre schlimmer. Du würdest mehr als ein paar Federn lassen, kleiner Vogel." Jetzt zitterte sie tatsächlich, ob vor Furcht oder vor Kälte, konnte sie nicht genau sagen.

Der große Mann löste seinen weißen Umhang aus den beiden Haken an den Schulterstücken seiner Rüstung und hielt ihn ihr hin. Zögernd nahm sie ihn entgegen. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass er ihn ihr gab. Das erste Mal war an dem Tag gewesen, als seine „Brüder" von der Königsgarde Sansas Kleid in Fetzen gerissen hatten, auf des Königs Anweisung hin. Sie hatte zur Hälfte entblößt vor all diesen Männern gestanden, inklusive ihm. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie von neuem schaudern. „Ihr seid zu freundlich", murmelte sie und legte sich schnell den Mantel um. Wieder lachte er sein raues Lachen. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich das nicht bin."

Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. _Irgendetwas ist anders_ , dachte Sansa. Sie spürte keine Angst vor dem Bluthund mehr. War das dem Wein geschuldet? Mit seinem zerstörten Gesicht hatte sie noch immer Schwierigkeiten, doch gerade jetzt, gerade hier fühlte sie sich sicher mit ihm. Und trotzdem war da diese innere Stimme, die sie warnte. _Der Bluthund kann im Handumdrehen alles zerstören. Er ist unberechenbar. Sei auf der Hut._ Schüchtern hob sie den Blick und zwang sich, diesmal auf die zerstörte Seite seines Gesichts zu sehen, nicht in seine Augen. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte und sein Grinsen sorgte dafür, dass seine Narben sich grausam verzerrten, doch sie sah dennoch nicht weg.

„Doch keine Angst mehr davor, mich anzusehen, kleiner Vogel?" Sansa schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Joffrey ist es, vor dem ich Angst habe. Ich habe Angst vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht, mehr noch als vor Stannis' Angriff." Die Worte waren heraus, ohne dass sie darüber nachgedacht hatte und unter seinem warmen Umhang brach ihr der Schweiß aus. _Warum erzähle ich ihm das? Joffreys geschworenem Schild? Der Bluthund hat recht, ich muss töricht sein._ Sie rang nach Luft, dann war der Moment der Panik vorbei. Ihr Blick glitt langsam von seinen Narben zurück zu seinen Augen. Irgendwo tief in ihnen war noch die Wut versteckt, das konnte sie sehen. Aber etwas anderes hatte sich davorgeschoben. Ein anderes Gefühl. Doch welches?

„Ah, Joffrey." Er sah ihr ebenfalls direkt in die Augen. „Der feige, sich windende Wurm in den Kleidern aus Rot und Gold." Seine Stimme hatte etwas Anzügliches. Sansa blieb fast das Herz stehen. Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn, öffnete ihn erneut. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, auch sie bekam keine Luft und musste sehr blass geworden sein, denn der Bluthund griff ihr an die Schulter und schüttelte sie. „Atme, Mädchen. Sonst wirst du gleich noch umfallen und ich muss dich runtertragen und zu Bett bringen." Sansa holte endlich Luft, es hörte sich an wie der verzweifelte Atemzug einer Ertrinkenden. „Woher wisst Ihr …? Woher habt Ihr …?"

Der Bluthund drehte sich abrupt um und ging davon, zurück in Richtung Tür, während Sansa auf dem Fleck verharrte, wie festgefroren. Erst dachte sie, er würde verschwinden, doch er ging nur bis zur nächsten Statue, einem ihr unbekannten steinernen Krieger mit Schwert und Lanze in Händen, und zog etwas aus den Schatten zwischen den Beinen des Mannes hervor. Dann wandte er sich um und kam zu Sansa zurück. Sie starrte ihn wie betäubt an. „Woher habt Ihr das?" „Glaubst du, ich komme mit nur einem Schlauch Wein hier herauf, Kleine? Es muss sich schon lohnen. Falls du mal glaubst, es nötig zu haben, Lord Lewyn der Tapfere bewahrt immer ein, zwei Schläuche für mich auf." Er nickte zu dem steinernen Krieger hinüber und zog den Stöpsel des Schlauchs einmal mehr mit den Zähnen heraus, bevor er einen großen Schluck nahm. „Das meine ich nicht und Ihr wisst es", sagte Sansa leise. „Woher kennt Ihr mein Gedicht?"

* * *

„Zeigst du mir deins, zeig ich dir meins." Sandor Clegane musterte sie. „Der kleine Vogel ist unvorsichtig geworden. Das kann ihn das Leben kosten." „Wo ist mein Gedicht?" platzte Sansa heraus. „Habt Ihr es?" „Wie gesagt, zeig mir deins", knurrte der Bluthund und ließ ihr Gesicht nicht aus den Augen. „Jetzt stelle ich _dir_ eine Frage." Sansa schluckte. „Ist es wahr, dass du dein Zimmer in Brand stecken wolltest?" Sansa seufzte. „Nicht das Zimmer. Nur meine Matratze." Er starrte sie an und sie senkte den Kopf. „Gestern war ich auch hier auf dem Dach, Ihr erinnert Euch. Ich hatte solche Bauchkrämpfe. Und als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, merkte ich … spürte ich …"

Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen und errötete wieder. „Es war alles voller Blut. Ich dachte nur, wenn _er_ erfährt, dass ich jetzt seine Kinder bekommen kann … Nun, er hat es erfahren", sagte sie verbittert und zwang sich, den Bluthund wieder anzusehen. „Ich will ihn nicht mehr heiraten. Er ist ein Ungeheuer." „Vor ein paar Monaten hast du ihn noch angeschaut, als sei er ein verficktes Göttergeschenk an uns Menschen. Du konntest es gar nicht erwarten, erwachsen zu werden, damit er dich endlich ehelicht." „Vor ein paar Monaten wusste ich auch noch nicht, was er ist. Vor ein paar Monaten glaubte ich, _Ihr_ wäret das Ungeheuer." „Und jetzt denkst du, ich bin ganz zahm, ja?" Er spuckte ihr vor die Füße.

„Hast du keine Angst, dass ich ihm erzähle, was du mir gerade gesagt hast?" herrschte er sie an. „Oder, noch besser, dass ich ihm zeige, was du über ihn und seine Mutter geschrieben hast?" Sie wich vor ihm zurück. Der rechte Mundwinkel des Hundes zuckte gefährlich und Sansa trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich weiß, es war dumm von mir, sowas zu schreiben." „Dumm von dir war, so etwas einfach herumliegen zu lassen. Jemand anderer als ich hätte es finden können." „Warum wart Ihr in meinem Zimmer?" wollte Sansa wissen. Doch der Bluthund blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. _Was will er von mir? Mit dem Stück Pergament hat er mich in der Hand. Er kann alles dafür verlangen. Wirklich alles._

Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann nickte sie in Richtung des Weinschlauches und streckte die Hand aus. Er sah sie belustigt an. „Du magst keinen Wein, schon vergessen?" „Ich mag auch Euch nicht und trotzdem stehen wir hier und reden miteinander." Er reichte ihr den Wein, sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und nahm nicht nur einen, sondern gleich drei tiefe Schlucke hintereinander. Für das, was jetzt kam, brauchte sie Mut und sie hoffte, der Wein würde ihn ihr geben.

„Was wollt Ihr im Austausch für das Gedicht?" flüsterte Sansa. Sie musste an Cersei denken, die der Meinung war, dass die schärfste Waffe einer Frau zwischen ihren Beinen lag. Doch das nutzte vielleicht Cersei, aber nicht ihr, Sansa, in all ihrer Unschuld. „Was wollt Ihr dafür, dass Ihr mir das Pergament zurückgebt?" wiederholte sie furchtsam. Sandor Clegane sah auf sie herunter. Sie versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie den weißen Umhang und ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Der Bluthund stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung und Sansa wickelte sich beschämt wieder in den warmen Stoff. Dann fuhr der Hüne mit der Linken in eine Tasche unter seiner Rüstung und zog das Stück Pergament hervor. Er hielt es ihr hin. Sansa runzelte die Stirn. _Er gibt mir den Zettel einfach so zurück? Er will nichts im Gegenzug?_ Sie verstand es nicht.

Trotzdem streckte sie die Hand aus. Bei der Übergabe des Pergaments berührten sich ihre Finger und etwas, das sich wie ein heißer, silberner Blitz anfühlte, durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper. Das erste und einzige Mal hatte sie das erlebt, als Joffrey bei einem Spaziergang auf dem Königsweg ihre Hand genommen hatte. Als sie noch Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte. Ihre Faust schloss sich fest um den kleinen Zettel und knüllte ihn zusammen. „Wie oft werdet Ihr mich noch retten?" flüsterte sie. „Wie kann ich Euch danken für das, was Ihr für mich getan habt?"

Er starrte sie an, sagte jedoch nichts. Dann drehte er sich zur Seite und betrachtete die Feuer in der Ferne. „Der Krieg wird bald hier sein", sagte er wie zu sich selbst. „Wir haben vielleicht noch zwei Tage, ehe Stannis vor unseren Ufern landet." „Ihr seid Joffreys Leibwache. Heißt das, Ihr werdet erst kämpfen, sollte die Burg fallen?" „Nein, das heißt es nicht. Der Gnom will, dass ich einen Ausfall führe, so wurde mir zugetragen. Ich werde da sein, wo die Schlacht am heftigsten tobt. Dort ist mein Platz. Hundertmal besser als bei dem kleinen Scheißer, um ihm den Arsch abzuwischen." _Der Hund hasst ihn auch_ , erkannte sie verwundert. _Es ist ihm sogar egal, dass ich es weiß._

Und seltsamerweise spürte Sansa, dass ihr Herz schwer wurde. Sie hatte bis heute immer nur Angst vor dem Bluthund gehabt. Doch nun dauerte sie der Gedanke, dass er sich in solche Gefahr begeben würde. Vom Wein war ihr Kopf seltsam leicht. „Ist das so? Wollt Ihr nicht lieber noch etwas länger leben? Ich kann Euch einfach nicht verstehen." „Du bist eine Frau, kleiner Vogel, du verstehst das nicht. Das Einzige, was ich wirklich noch erleben möchte, ist der Tod meines Bruders. Vorzugsweise durch meine eigene Hand." „Und sonst ist da nichts?" Sansa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das kann nicht alles sein."

Der Hund hatte seine Augen noch immer auf den von Feuer glühenden Norden gerichtet. Mittlerweile war es fast völlig dunkel und hier oben auf dem Wehrgang brannte keine einzelne Fackel. „Ich würde gern noch einmal Hähnchen essen. Zwei, drei, soviel wie ich runterkriegen kann. Und so lange trinken, bis ich umfalle. Doch das hast du heute vereitelt, kleiner Vogel." Er seufzte. „Ich würde auch gern noch einmal eine Frau ficken, bevor ich abtrete. Eine Frau mit einer feuchten Möse und großen Titten. Das letzte Mal ist so lange her, dass ich mich kaum erinnern kann."

Obwohl sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte, ob er sie bei diesen Worten ansah, errötete Sansa wieder. „Ihr könntet jetzt in ein Bordell gehen, anstatt zu trinken" murmelte sie und kam sich sehr verrucht vor, dass sie mit einem erwachsenen Mann über dieses Thema sprach. Er lachte heiser. „Huren kosten Geld, das ich nicht habe." „Aber Ihr habt Geld", widersprach Sansa. „Ihr habt das Turnier der Hand gewonnen. Sagt mir nicht, Ihr hättet das gesamte Preisgeld schon in den Schenken dieser Stadt vertrunken."

Er kam auf sie zu und sie vernahm deutlich das Klirren seiner Rüstung und das Knarzen des gehärteten Leders, das er trug. „Ein Mann sollte nicht sein gesamtes Geld in die Gosse werfen. Nur saufen und herumhuren kann ich mir nicht leisten. Und wenn ich mich für eins entscheiden muss, wähle ich das Saufen. Ich werde mein Geld wahrscheinlich bald noch brauchen." Das Wörtchen _Wofür_ lag Sansa schon auf der Zunge, doch sie schluckte es wieder hinunter, weil sie sich nicht wieder vom Bluthund anknurren lassen wollte. Seine Nähe sandte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, doch die fühlten sich anders an als die, die sie früher am Abend empfunden hatte. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es für eine Hure sein mochte, sich zu Sandor Clegane zu legen. Während des Aktes in dieses Gesicht zu blicken. Es tun zu _müssen_ , weil er sie dafür bezahlte. Von ihm gezwungen zu werden, wenn sie sich weigerte.

Wieder spürte sie den Drang, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, doch dieses Mal widerstand sie ihm. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, schnarrte der Bluthund: „Was weißt du schon vom Ficken, kleiner Vogel? Du mit deiner Schwäche für wahre Ritter und Jünglinge ohne ein Haar auf der Brust wie _König_ Joffrey Baratheon oder _Ser_ Loras Tyrell? Ja", brummte er spöttisch, „ich habe gemerkt, wie du ihn ansiehst, wann immer er in deiner Nähe herumscharwenzelt, dieser kleine, arrogante Schwertschlucker."

Sansa verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Doch die Tatsache, dass dem Hund offensichtlich ihre Vorliebe für den Ritter der Blumen nicht verborgen geblieben war, das erfasste sie durchaus und wieder spürte sie Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Wie oft konnte man an einem einzigen Tag erröten? Mittlerweile war es zum Glück so dunkel, dass sie kaum mehr die Silhouette des Bluthundes gegen den schwarzsamtenen Himmel ausmachen konnte.


	4. Cerseis Rote Sünde

Aus dem stockfinsteren Innenhof schallten hektische Stimmen herauf. „Wahrscheinlich suchen sie schon nach dir, kleiner Vogel", brummte der Bluthund. „Denken bestimmt, du seist weggeflogen mit all deinen kleinen Geheimnissen." „Das würde ich am liebsten auch tun", gestand Sansa mit fester Stimme. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr, dass Sandor Clegane sie an jemanden verraten würde, zumal er selbst unflätige Dinge über Joffrey gesagt hatte. Sie öffnete seinen weißen Umhang und schlüpfte heraus. Diesmal tat sie nichts, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken und sie registrierte durchaus den hungrigen Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte. _Er hat mich schon halb nackt gesehen_ , dachte sie, _warum mir die Mühe machen, etwas vor ihm zu verbergen, was er schon kennt?_ Der Wein machte sie schwindlig und mutig und ein wenig unanständig, doch es war ihr egal.

Sandor Clegane nahm seinen Umhang zurück und legte ihn sich über den Unterarm. Sansa strich das Stückchen Pergament wieder glatt und versuchte ein letztes Mal, ihr Gedicht zu lesen, doch es war zu dunkel. Ohne lang zu überlegen, zerriss sie es in so viele Teile wie möglich und warf es über die Mauer in den Wind. Die kleinen Fetzen flogen in die Dunkelheit und wurden von ihr verschluckt.

„Habt Ihr heute noch Dienst beim König?" hörte sie sich fragen. Der Bluthund grinste. „Betrunken wie ich bin? Nein, heute hat Meryn Trant die zweifelhafte Ehre." Sansa brachte ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Gut, dann erwarte ich Euch um Mitternacht in meinem Gemach." Das Grinsen gefror auf Sandor Cleganes Gesicht und er riss seine Augen weit auf. „Ihr tut gut daran, pünktlich zu erscheinen", sprach sie über die Schulter, während sie sich zum Gehen wandte. „Denn wenn Ihr es nicht tut, werde ich der Königin erzählen, wie Ihr über ihren geliebten Sohn sprecht." An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Und eins noch." Sie machte eine Pause und blickte in sein erstarrtes Gesicht. „Hört auf zu trinken. Ich möchte, dass Ihr nüchtern seid, wenn Ihr kommt."

Mit diesen eindeutigen Worten verließ sie ihn. Es war auch höchste Zeit, denn sie konnte die Rolle der frivolen Verführerin nicht länger spielen, sonst würde er merken, wieviel Angst in Wirklichkeit dahintersteckte. Doch das Wichtigste war, dass sie nun endlich wusste, wie sie ihm danken konnte.

Zu Sansas großem Glück stellte sich heraus, dass noch nicht nach ihr gesucht wurde. Zwar gestand Raneah ihrer Herrin, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht habe, als die Dunkelheit immer weiter vorangeschritten und von Lady Stark keine Spur zu finden gewesen war, doch sie versicherte Sansa, dass sie noch eine Stunde gewartet hätte, bevor sie darum gebeten hätte, dass man nach ihr suche. Der heutige Tag sei für ihre Herrin sicherlich aufregend gewesen und sie hatte ihr ein wenig Zeit allein an einem ruhigen und geheimen Ort zugestehen wollen. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie nun den Riss in Sansas Kleid, doch diese beteuerte, indem sie so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit blieb, dass sie sich im Götterhain auf eine Mauer hatte ziehen wollen und die Nähte geborsten waren, weil das Kleid ihr eindeutig zu eng geworden war. Davon hatte ihre Zofe sich ja selbst am Morgen überzeugen können, als Sansa Hals über Kopf zum Thronsaal aufgebrochen war. „Es ist eine Schande, dass die Königinregentin nicht schon längst eine Schneiderin zu Euch geschickt hat, Mylady", beschwerte sich Raneah. „Ich werde das weitergeben und ich hoffe, dass dann nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit vergeht. Eine Lady sollte so nicht herumlaufen." Sansa stimmte ihr im Geheimen zu, doch dass sie sich während der letzten Stunde auch keinesfalls wie eine Lady benommen hatte, verschwieg sie natürlich.

Als sie in ihr Gemach zurückkehrte, war ihr übel, doch das lag nicht an ihren Mondblutkrämpfen, denn die hatten nachgelassen, und wohl auch nicht an den drei Schlucken Rotwein, die sie hinuntergestürzt hatte. Auch nicht an dem Geruch nach verbrannter Matratze, der noch immer in dem Raum hing, obwohl beide Fenster den ganzen Tag sperrangelweit offen gestanden hatten. Sie hatte gerade einen Mann dazu eingeladen, sich des Nachts in ihrem Gemach einzufinden und obwohl sie nicht präzisiert hatte, was ihn dort erwarten würde, brauchte es nicht viel Phantasie vonseiten des Bluthundes, um sich das vorzustellen. Nachträglich bekam sie weiche Knie und rasendes Herzklopfen, doch ihre innere Unruhe war derart heftig, dass sie sich nicht setzen konnte, sondern, wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor, auf und ab schritt. Sie war des Wahnsinns! Die Gefahr durch das schändliche Gedicht war zwar gebannt, er hatte es ihr zurückgegeben, von der Seite war also nichts mehr zu fürchten. Aber dennoch, was sie getan hatte, war zutiefst anstößig und solch ruchloses Verhalten passte so gar nicht zu ihr. War das wirklich nur ihre Angst? Die Angst, etwas Wesentliches zu versäumen, für das es bald zu spät sein könnte? Oder ging es etwa um etwas ganz anderes? Um niedere Instinkte wie Rache oder, und das fiel ihr am schwersten zu glauben, ihre eigene Lust? Sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen, sonst würde sie verrückt werden.

Erstens, Angst. Ja, sie fürchtete Stannis' Angriff mehr als alles andere. Und sollte dieser abgewehrt werden, war sie immer noch eine machtlose Geisel in den Händen der Lennisters.

Zweitens, Rache. Ebenfalls Ja, sie wollte sich an Joffrey rächen, da er ihre Träume verraten und sie in ein angstschlotterndes, rückgradloses Wesen verwandelt hatte, das sich an sein nacktes Leben klammerte. Sie hasste ihn dafür, aber war es weise, dafür ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu opfern, indem sie diese an den Nächstbesten verschacherte? _Er ist kein wahrer Ritter_ , sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie schon früher vor dem Bluthund gewarnt hatte. Wessen Stimme war das? Die ihres Hohen Vaters? Sie wusste es nicht.

Drittens, Lust. Oh ja. Und zwar ihre eigene. Nein, darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Ihre Septa hatte stets behauptet, derlei Gedanken seien ungehörig. Sansa schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte so, diese zu vertreiben. _Wie konnte ich nur?_ _Ich muss zum Bluthund gehen und ihm sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, ihm dieses Angebot zu machen._ _Angebot?_ fragte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf _. Du hast ihm sogar einen Befehl gegeben._ Was sollte sie ihm sagen? _Verzeiht mir, es war der Wein, der aus mir sprach. Ich hätte auf Euch hören sollen. Wein vertrage ich nicht. Er macht, dass ich dumme Dinge sage und noch dümmere Dinge tue. Ein kleiner, dummer Vogel, der zu viel gezwitschert hat und dem es leidtut. Sehr, sehr leid._

Sie riss die Tür auf und wollte gerade wieder die Wendeltreppe hochstürmen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer in dem kaputten Kleid steckte. In Windeseile zog sie sich aus, wühlte hektisch in ihrem Schrank nach einem anderen, das sie anziehen konnte ohne eine Zofe zu Hilfe rufen zu müssen, egal wie schmucklos es auch sein mochte. Sie verlor kostbare Minuten und als sie endlich völlig außer Atem das Ende der Wendeltreppe erreichte, fand sie die Tür zum Dach verschlossen vor. Halbherzig schlug sie mit beiden Fäusten dagegen, doch da wusste sie schon, dass sie zu spät kam. Den Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt, rutschte sie an ihr hinunter und begann zu weinen. Dies war der zweitschlimmste Tag ihres Lebens nach der Enthauptung ihres Vaters auf dem großen Platz vor Baelors Septe. Sie hatte fast ihr Schlafgemach in Brand gesetzt und sich vor den Bediensteten lächerlich gemacht, der König hatte ihr Erblühen vor seinem gesamten Hofstaat verkündet und ein verschwundenes Gedicht hatte sie fast dazu gebracht, sich von den Zinnen zu stürzen. An welche Stelle auf der Liste der Fehltritte und Peinlichkeiten sollte sie ihr unmoralisches Angebot an Sandor Clegane setzen?

Fieberhaft überlegte sie. Wenn der Hund nicht mehr auf dem Dach war, bedeutete das dann, dass er genau das tat, was sie ihm befohlen hatte zu tun, nämlich nüchtern zu werden? Dass er trank, manchmal bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit, war allgemein bekannt und er selbst machte auch keinen Hehl daraus. Er war aufs Dach hinaufgegangen um zu trinken. Er hatte sogar ein kleines Weinversteck dort oben angelegt. Wenn er nicht mehr dort war, dann konnte das nur heißen, dass er für heute mit dem Trinken aufgehört hatte. Und dann musste er im Weißen Turm sein. Und in den Weißen Turm kam man als Frau nicht hinein. Vielleicht, wenn man Cersei Lennister hieß und sich, wie sie gerüchteweise gehört hatte, mit dem eigenen Bruder vergnügte, aber sie, Sansa, würde niemals an der Wache vorbeikommen. Der Turm der Königsgarde war für Frauen tabu und von seinen Bewohnern wurde erwartet, dass sie keusch lebten. Wahrscheinlich tat das niemand in dieser verlogenen Burg, doch sicher würde sich keiner der sieben Königsgardisten trauen, eine Frau mit in sein Gemach zu nehmen. Nein, dort konnte sie Clegane nicht aufsuchen.

Es blieb ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit. Als sie vom Dach gekommen war, hatte von der großen Septe aus die neunte Stunde geschlagen. Sansa raufte sich die Haare, dann verbarg sie ihren Kopf unter ihren Armen. _Was spielt es eigentlich für eine Rolle? Heute hatte ich bereits einmal beschlossen, dass das schöne und sichere Leben, wie ich es einmal kannte, für mich längst zu Ende ist. Sollte es doch noch zu einer Hochzeit mit Joffrey kommen, wonach es zurzeit überhaupt nicht aussieht, da der Feind so mächtig erscheint, dann wäre es mir fast eine Freude, ihm ins Gesicht zu schleudern, dass er nicht der Erste für mich wäre. Gewiss müsste ich jemanden erfinden, am besten jemanden, der in der Schlacht ums Leben kommen wird, damit er sich nicht mehr an demjenigen rächen kann. Aber falls Clegane wirklich stirbt, was ich nicht möchte, würde ich es trotzdem genießen, Joffrey mitzuteilen, dass ich seinen Hund ihm vorgezogen habe. Weil er mich nie geschlagen hat. Weil er mir seinen Mantel geliehen hat, um meine Blöße zu bedecken. Zweimal. Er_ _ **ist**_ _ein wahrer Ritter. Er ist mehr, als Ihr je sein werdet, König Joffrey Baratheon!_

Und genau das würden dann ihre letzten Worte sein. Sie konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt nur noch darauf hoffen, dass er es nicht Ser Ilyn überlassen würde, sie zu richten, sondern die Sache gleich selbst in die Hand nähme, mit Hilfe von _Herzfresser_ oder _Witwenklage_ oder wie auch immer er sein hässliches Schwert getauft hatte. _Zumindest läge meinem Tod eine Würde inne, denn er denkt, ich traute mich nie und nimmer, freiwillig in den Tod gehen. Er unterschätzt mich, hat es immer getan. Ich bin eine Stark von Winterfell und mein Vater wäre stolz auf mich. Vielleicht nicht gerade auf das, was ich mit dem Bluthund vorhabe, aber darauf, dass ich keine Angst mehr habe, unbequeme Wahrheiten auszusprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Vater auf etwas gestoßen ist, wovon er uns nichts gesagt hat, etwas Großes, und deswegen musste er sterben. Ich werde ihn nie wieder als Verräter verleugnen. Möget Ihr mir vergeben, mein Hoher Vater, ich habe Euch Unrecht getan, aber ich war nur ein Mädchen und ich hatte Angst. Der Schleier hat mir die Augen geöffnet und jetzt sehe ich klar. Ich weiß nicht, warum dies alles heute passiert, aber es passiert. Ob das Mondblut magische Kräfte besitzt? Ob die Schwelle von der Jugend zum Erwachsenenalter genauso ist wie eine normale Türschwelle, nur unsichtbar? Ein Mädchen geht darüber und tritt durch die Tür als Frau und ist so reich an Wissen, als hätte sie in Altsass eine Maesterkette geschmiedet. Oh, wie gern würde ich das glauben …_

Sansa hob abrupt ihren Kopf. Dann stand sie langsam auf, reckte sich und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Sie hielt sich sehr gerade. Nein, sie würde Sandor Clegane nicht suchen. Sie würde warten, bis _er sie_ fand. Und sie würde tun, was immer er sich von ihr erbat, oder sich nahm, wenn er sie denn überhaupt aufsuchte. Denn ohne ihn wäre sie gar nicht mehr hier.

Zurück in ihrem Gemach suchte Sansa zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag nach einem passenden Kleid. Ganz hinten im Schrank hing eines, das ihr wie ein Wink des Schicksals erschien. Sie hatte es noch nie getragen, aus zweierlei Gründen. Erstens war es ihr an dem Tag, als es ihr geschenkt worden war (und passenderweise war es ein Kleid, das ursprünglich für Cersei bestimmt gewesen war und welches sich später doch als zu eng erwiesen hatte) noch zu groß gewesen und zweitens war es von einem so leuchtenden Lennister-Rot, dass Septa Mordane ihr verboten hatte, es anzuziehen, nachdem sie es einmal an ihr gesehen hatte. Typisch für Cersei, dachte Sansa jetzt, als ihre Hand den erlesenen Stoff streichelte. Myrische Spitze, fast durchsichtig an der Brust. Das Kleid war eine Sünde und als solche hatte es ihre alte Septa auch bezeichnet. Sansa sprach im Stillen ein kleines Gebet für die tote Frau, die sie begleitet hatte, seit sie denken konnte.

Sie probierte das Kleid einmal an und war zufrieden. _Ein kleines bisschen enger an der Brust und es sitzt perfekt._ In Handarbeiten war sie immer schnell und akkurat gewesen, sie würde es noch bis Mitternacht schaffen, die nötigen Änderungen selbst vorzunehmen. Als sie aus dem Kleid stieg, überprüfte sie ihre Leibwäsche und war erstaunt, dass sie kaum Blut auf den Stoffstreifen vorfand, die sie sich früher am Abend umgebunden hatte. Raneah hatte ihr erzählt, dass das durchaus der Fall sein konnte, zwar sei es meistens so, dass das Blut mehrere Tage lang floss, aber es bei jungen Frauen auch schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder versiegen konnte. Nach und nach würde sich alles einpendeln. Sansa war erleichtert, und nicht nur im Hinblick auf das, was sie heute noch vorhatte zu tun.

Doch eine Sache gab es noch, die sie tun musste, bevor sie sich ans Nähen machte. Sie verbarg das Kleid unter einem Stapel Kissen und rief Raneah zu sich. Pflichtschuldigst erschien die junge Lyseni in Sansas Gemach und fragte, was die Lady wünsche. „Ich habe große Angst vor dem Krieg," sagte Sansa mit gesenktem Kopf, denn es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Zofe anzulügen. „Deshalb habe ich versucht, mich so gut es geht abzulenken. Du weißt ja, dass meine rote Blume jetzt blüht und ich, sollten wir nach Lord Stannis' Angriff noch leben, den König heiraten werde." Beinahe hätte sie „muss" gesagt, konnte es sich aber in letzter Sekunde noch verkneifen. „Ich habe mich gefragt …" Hier war es von Vorteil zu erröten, denn es machte sie glaubwürdiger. „Ich würde gern wissen, wie ich den … den König zufriedenstelle …" Sansa schluckte. Noch nie hatte sie mit jemandem über dieses Thema gesprochen außer mit ihrer Freundin Jeyne. Doch die ließ man schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu ihr. Nun hob sie den Kopf und wartete gespannt auf Raneahs Antwort.


	5. Zwei nächtliche Besucher

„Und Ihr denkt, ein Mädchen aus Lys sei genau die Richtige, um Euch die Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben?" fragte die Zofe lächelnd. Sansa schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Verzeih mir, Raneah, ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du … oder dass alle Lyseni wissen, was in den Lusthäusern in Eurer Stadt geschieht. Ich wollte dich nicht herabsetzen. Ich dachte nur … also, ich habe gehört, dass die Menschen dort im Allgemeinen freier sind, was die körperliche Liebe und das Reden darüber angeht. Verzeih mir meine Dummheit, ich wollte nicht …" Aber Raneah lachte nur. „Ich weiß, wie Ihr es meintet, Mylady. Und es stimmt sogar, dass ich in einem dieser Häuser ausgebildet wurde. Zwei meiner Brüder ebenfalls. Daran ist nichts Schlüpfriges wie etwa eine Hure in Flohloch zu sein. In Lys ist das Ansehen von jungen Frauen und Männern, die in den Häusern der Lust arbeiten, viel höher." Sansa hing an ihren Lippen. „Ich will dem König eine gute Gemahlin sein. Wenn du mir ein paar Ratschläge geben kannst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar." Raneah zögerte. „Ich habe den Frauen oft zugesehen, wenn sie ihre Künste ausübten, aber bevor die Reihe an mich kam und ich mich Männern für Geld hätte hingeben können, kam dieser Westerosi und kaufte mich. Er dachte wahrscheinlich wie Ihr und wollte mir ein Leben in Schande ersparen. Durch ihn kam ich an diesen Hof und wurde Gesellschafterin." _War sie nicht einmal Cerseis Zofe gewesen? Sie könnte immer noch für sie arbeiten, indem sie mich ausspioniert._ „Heißt das, du bist auch noch … unberührt?" Raneahs Blick wurde düster. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so, Mylady. Aber Zofen genießen keinen besonderen Schutz im Roten Bergfried. Ein paar von den Rittern, die hier ein und ausgehen, sind nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Mädchen. Vor allem dieser riesige, hässliche …" „Der Bluthund?" „Nein, dessen Bruder. Ich bin ihm zum Glück noch nie allein begegnet. Aber ich kannte Mädchen, über die er hergefallen ist. Gerüchte, Mylady. Und diese Mädchen sind entweder nicht wiedergekommen oder sie waren danach nicht mehr sie selbst. Ein bisschen wie bei Lollys Schurwerth."

Sansa nickte langsam. „Und der Bruder, der mit den Narben? Ist der auch so schlimm?" Raneah legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie eine Frau so über ihn reden hören. Dass er sich an einer vergriffen hätte, meine ich. Oder dass er überhaupt Liebschaften am Hof hätte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, über den weiß ich nichts." „Es geht auch eher darum, was ich tun kann, um nicht so … dumm dazustehen in meiner Hochzeitsnacht mit König Joffrey." „Wollt Ihr meine ehrliche Meinung hören, Mylady?" „Ja, Raneah." „Wenn Ihr Joffrey wirklich heiraten werdet, kann es nur von Vorteil sein, dass Ihr so ahnungslos wie irgend möglich seid. Er wirkt auf mich, als … wie soll ich sagen? Ich glaube, er möchte ein wirklich unschuldiges Mädchen. Unschuldig auch in Gedanken, wenn Ihr wisst, was ich meine. Wenn Ihr raffiniert sein wollt, wird er es Euch vielleicht ankreiden und bezweifeln, dass Ihr noch Jungfrau seid. Das ist einmal einer jungen Frau passiert, die ich kannte. Sie wurde noch in der Hochzeitsnacht von ihrem Mann verstoßen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „In Lys würde niemand so handeln. Die Leute dort sind irgendwie … fortschrittlicher."

Sansa merkte, dass sie einen Denkfehler gemacht hatte. Raneah war eine kluge junge Frau und sicher hatte sie Recht mit dem, was sie gemutmaßt hatte. Aber es war eben nicht Joffrey, dem sie sich hinzugeben gedachte. Sie dankte ihrer Zofe, gab ihr noch ein paar Anweisungen und befahl ihr dann, sich für die Nacht in ihr eigenes Gemach, welches Sansas gegenüberlag, zurückzuziehen.

Sansa hatte sich nicht mehr getraut, Raneah weiter auszufragen. Ihre Zofe hätte sich nur gewundert, warum sie das alles trotzdem hätte wissen wollen. Sansa hätte ihr sagen können, dass sie neugierig war. Das wäre ja noch nicht einmal gelogen. Sie hatte schon immer wissen wollen, was genau sich zwischen Mann und Frau abspielte, wenn sie „einander beiwohnten". Darüber hatte sich sogar Lady Catelyn ausgeschwiegen. „Was auch passiert", sagte Sansa sich mehrmals an diesem Abend, „ich wollte immer herausfinden, was Eheleute hinter der geschlossenen Tür ihres Schlafgemaches tun, und ich werde es herausfinden, bevor der Krieg nach Königsmund kommt. Und zwar mit dem Mann, den _ich_ erwähle." Nun war Sandor Clegane ganz bestimmt nicht ihre erste Wahl, auch nicht die zweite oder die dritte. _Warum kann es nicht Ser Loras sein? Oder Beric Dondarrion, in den Jeyne Poole sich so unsterblich verliebt hat? Ich kann verstehen, warum. Lord Beric ist stattlich und mutig. Sandor Clegane ist … einschüchternd. Ohne seine Narben wäre er sicher ansehnlich zu nennen. Doch er ist alt und vulgär. Nicht so alt wie Lord Tywin, der auch immer noch stattlich ist, aber der Bluthund könnte mein Vater sein, vielleicht wären sie beide im selben Alter._ Und … sie hatte ihn kämpfen sehen, mit einer Brutalität, die sie schockierte. Wenn sie allein an den Aufstand in Flohloch dachte … Clegane schien andere Menschen aus Prinzip zu hassen. Doch andererseits … _„Glaubst du, ich würde Hand an dich legen?"_ War es nicht das, was er früher am Abend zu ihr gesagt hatte? Nein, er konnte keinesfalls so schlimm sein wie sein Bruder Gregor.

Seufzend machte sich Sansa an die Änderungen ihres roten Kleides. Sie war immer noch nicht klüger als zuvor. Sollte sie wirklich einfach abwarten? Vielleicht kam der Bluthund auch gar nicht zu ihr, vielleicht hatte er ihren jämmerlichen Versuch, kokett zu sein, durchschaut. Im Grunde hatte sie nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Er hatte schlecht über Joffrey gesprochen, sie hatte ein unflätiges Gedicht über ihn nebst seiner Mutter verfasst. Es herrschte also Gleichstand zwischen ihnen, was die Illoyalität gegenüber den Lennisters anging. Noch nie zuvor hatte Sandor Clegane sich dermaßen positioniert. _Vielleicht denkt er ähnlich wie ich_ , dachte Sansa, während sie sich tief über das Kleid beugte, um ein paar besonders feine Nähte aufzutrennen. _Er weiß, dass Stannis bald hier sein wird und möchte mir vorher etwas klarmachen, nämlich, wie sehr er selbst den König verachtet. Für das, was er mir heute Abend gesagt hat, könnte man ihn in den Kerker werfen. War er sehr betrunken gewesen?_ Das konnte Sansa schlecht beurteilen. Sie selbst hatte die Wirkung des Alkohols durchaus gespürt und es waren nur wenige Schlucke gewesen, die sie davon zu sich genommen hatte. Clegane brauchte sicher ein Vielfaches mehr, um die Kontrolle über das, was er sagte, zu verlieren. _Er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht verraten würde._

Sie ließ die teure Seide durch ihre Finger fließen und betastete die erlesenste Spitze, die sie je besessen hatte. Hieß das nun, dass er nicht kommen würde? Sansa wusste nur, was es bedeuten würde, wenn er ihr Angebot ausschlug und sie ihm danach wiederbegegnete. Was für eine Farce das werden würden. _Mein Angebot an ihn war eindeutig. Ich kenne keinen Mann an diesem Hof, der es nicht annähme, hätte er die Garantie, dass danach der Mantel des Schweigens über die Sache gebreitet würde._ Sansa war während der letzten Monate in Königsmund nicht mehr sehr eitel gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass Männer sie gemeinhin als schön ansahen. _Arya müsste mich jetzt sehen_ , dachte sie wehmütig und der Gedanke daran, dass ihre kleine Schwester vermisst wurde und allgemein als tot galt, ließ ihr Herz schwer werden. _Arya fand mich immer eitel und sagte mir das auch ins Gesicht. Wir waren wie Hund und Katze, seitdem ich denken kann._

Seit dem Tag der Enthauptung ihres Vaters hatte Sansa die Schwester nicht mehr gesehen. _Vielleicht hat sie es rausgeschafft aus der stinkenden Stadt. Ich würde ihr wünschen, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist. Wenn die Stadt unter Stannis fällt, werden viele ihrer Bewohner sterben. Hoffentlich ist sie heimgegangen, nach Winterfell._ Sie seufzte. Wäre Arya dort aufgetaucht, hätte man hier davon erfahren. _Wo bist du, kleine Schwester?_

Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Jeyne Poole, ihrer langjährigen Freundin. Jene hätte sie fast noch lieber hier gehabt als Arya, denn dann hätten sie über Ritter reden können. Bis zum Tod von Ned Stark war das ihr häufigstes Thema gewesen und danach hatte man das Mädchen nicht mehr zu ihr vorgelassen. Jeyne hatte Sansa um deren Aussehen beneidet, ihr wunderschönes, glattes, kastanienfarbenes Haar und auch ihre langen Beine hätte Jeyne nur allzu gern gehabt. Sansas Körper war bereits der einer Frau mit schmaler Taille und runden Hüften. Dafür war Jeyne fast zwei Jahre früher erblüht, was Sansa immer gewurmt hatte, denn Jeyne war zu dem Zeitpunkt verhältnismäßig klein und dünn gewesen und hatte noch eher einem Kind als einer Frau geähnelt. „Mein Vater sagt, das sei das warme Blut des Südens", hatte Jeyne immer gekichert, wenn die Rede darauf kam. „Hast du gewusst, Sansa, dass die Mädchen im Süden eher erblühen als die hier oben bei uns?" Nein, das hatte Sansa nicht gewusst. Jeynes Mutter war aus dem Süden gewesen, woher genau, daran konnte sich Sansa nicht mehr erinnern. Doch wenn sie Jeyne auf ihr Mondblut angesprochen hatte, hatte diese nur eine Grimasse geschnitten und abgewunken. „Wenn das deine erst fließt, wirst du dir schnell wünschen, wieder ein Mädchen zu sein, Sansa." Doch weder die Schmerzen, die sie beschrieb, noch die unappetitlichen Geschichten, die die Freundin bis ins kleinste Detail ausschmückte, hatten dazu geführt, ihren Neid auf Jeyne Poole zu schmälern. Sie hatte auch nie verstanden, warum deren Vater, der Haushofmeister von Winterfell, Jeyne nicht schon längst mit einem schmucken Jüngling, der in den Diensten der Starks stand, hatte verheiraten lassen. Seine Tochter hätte es sich gewünscht, doch Vayon Poole hatte entschieden, dass Jeyne dafür noch zu jung war und hatte seine Tochter schmollen lassen. _Ob nun wirklich ich es sein werde, die ihre Erste Nacht vor ihr erlebt? Und werde ich Jeyne je wiedersehen, um ihr davon zu berichten?_ Das nämlich hatten die zwei sich geschworen. Sansa seufzte schwer.

Nachdem sie ihre Näharbeit beendet hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, wie spät es war. Vielleicht hatte sie noch eine Stunde bis Mitternacht. Bevor sie das Kleid anzog, überprüfte sie noch einmal ihre Leibwäsche. Vom Mondblut war kaum mehr etwas zu sehen und auch sonst war ihr Körper wieder so, wie er noch vor drei Tagen gewesen war. Die heftigen Krämpfe waren verschwunden und Sansa war dankbar dafür. Sie zog frische Leibwäsche aus kühler Seide an und stellte sich mit dem Kleid vor den hohen Spiegel.

Die Rote Sünde ohne Raneahs Hilfe anzuziehen erwies sich als schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte. Gerade am Rücken bestand das Kleid aus einer Serie von raffinierten Schnüren und sie brauchte lange Zeit vor dem Spiegel, wo sie sich fast den Hals verrenkte, um alles so hinzukriegen, wie es sein musste. Danach betrachtete sie sich eine lange Zeit. Sie selbst hätte dieses intensive Rot nie für sich auserkoren, biss es sich doch mit ihrem kupferfarbenen Haar, aber seltsamerweise fand Sansa, die immer nur farblich abgestimmte Kleider und Stiefel getragen hatte, dies heute nebensächlich. Auf einem Ball bei Hofe jedoch würde sowohl die Farbe als auch die Machart Anstoß bei den Lords und Ladys erregen, soviel war sicher. Der Ausschnitt war schon für eine Frau gewagt, für eine Jungfrau nahezu unziemlich. _Und bis auf meine Brustwarzen kann man wirklich alles sehen,_ dachte sie leicht amüsiert und gleichzeitig ein wenig beunruhigt. Das Kleid stand ihr gut, wie sie fand, sie hatte die Änderungen perfekt hinbekommen. Sie sah älter aus und genau das wollte sie erreichen. Sansa ließ sich an ihrer Frisierkommode nieder und schminkte ihre Augen und ihre Lippen, nur ein kleines bisschen, wie Raneah es ihr gezeigt hatte. „Für Mylady ist es am besten, Eure Natürlichkeit zu betonen. Je älter eine Frau wird, desto mehr Hilfe braucht sie aus Tiegeln und Töpfen. Ihr nicht", hatte ihre Zofe sie belehrt und Sansa hielt sich daran. Sollte sie ihr Haar offen tragen oder es lassen, wie es war? Am Nachmittag hatte Raneah ihr eine komplizierte Hochsteckfrisur gemacht, aus der sich mittlerweile jedoch so manche Strähne gelöst hatte. Nein, so konnte es nicht bleiben. Also das Haar offen tragen. Ohne Hilfe würde sie es sowieso nie wieder ordentlich hochgesteckt bekommen.

Es klopfte an der Tür, zweimal kurz und zweimal lang und Sansa zuckte zusammen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie bekam kaum Luft. Sie stand auf, stellte sich noch einmal vor den hohen Spiegel und ging dann mit weichen Knien zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie und sah im ersten Moment gar nichts. Der Korridor wurde abends meist nur von einer einzigen Fackel erhellt und die hing weiter vorn, wo er in einen breiteren Gang mündete. Sie vernahm ein Räuspern und ihr Blick glitt verwundert nach unten. Dort stand, und fast um einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Sansa, Maester Verwine, einer der drei Maester, die im Roten Bergfried ihren Dienst versahen. Sansa errötete sofort, hatte sie doch in Erwartung des Bluthundes nach oben geblickt, aber Maester Verwine war kaum größer als der Gnom und das lag daran, dass er ein stark gekrümmtes Rückgrat hatte, welches ihm Probleme bereitete, seinen Patienten ins Gesicht zu sehen und er deshalb im Gespräch meistens auf den Boden starrte. Trotzdem war dieser Mann Sansa tausendmal angenehmer als Großmaester Pycelle, der im Großen und Ganzen nur für die Königsfamilie, deren Gäste und die Königsgarde zuständig war.

„Verzeiht die späte Störung, Lady Sansa. Ich weiß, ich hätte Euch früher am Tag aufsuchen müssen. Aber Ihr wisst ja, wie es ist, die Burg ist wie ein Bienenkorb, seitdem wir alle wissen, dass Lord Stannis' Angriff kurz bevorsteht. Alle Maester sind damit beschäftigt, ihre Vorräte an Arzneien und Verbänden aufzustocken, es muss genügend Mohnblumensaft hergestellt werden, und, und, und …" Der bucklige Maester fuhr sich mit der Hand über den fast kahlen Kopf. „Nun, heute Morgen habe ich erfahren, dass Ihr nun eine Frau seid und deswegen kam ich früher am Abend vorbei, um Euch zu beglückwünschen und Euch zu fragen, ob es etwas gibt, was Ihr brauchen könntet, aber Ihr wart nicht zugegen. Jungfrauen erleben um die Zeit ihres Erblühens oder auch später eine gewisse Unpässlichkeit und ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Ihr alles habt, was Ihr braucht. Vom Hof her sah ich noch Licht in Euren Gemächern, und da beschloss ich, noch einmal mein Glück zu versuchen. Selbstverständlich werde ich alles, was Ihr mir sagt oder von mir erbittet, mit Verschwiegenheit behandeln." Sansa war gerührt. Sie mochte Maester Verwine, doch leider war es immer Pycelle, mit dem sie es zu tun bekam, wenn sie die Hilfe eines Maesters in Anspruch nehmen musste. Dieser hier schien sich aufrichtig um sie zu sorgen. _Vielleicht hat man ihm zugetragen, dass ich versucht habe, alle Beweise für mein erstes Mondblut zu vernichten._

Leider passte ihr der Besuch des freundlichen, alten Mannes gerade überhaupt nicht und zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte er auf ihre halbherzige Bitte, doch einzutreten hin nur den Kopf und lächelte. „Wenn es etwas gibt, was Ihr mit mir besprechen wollt, kommt morgen früh zu mir. Jetzt möchte ich nur wissen, ob es Euch gut geht oder ob ich Euch etwas hierlassen soll, Mohnblumensaft oder …" Er zeigte auf eine große Tasche aus schwarzem Leder, die an einem dicken Riemen über seine Schulter hing. Der Deckel war zurückgeschlagen und Sansa konnte diverse Phiolen und Tiegel erkennen. „Ihr seid zu freundlich, Maester", sagte Sansa aufrichtig. „Es ist wahr, dass ich gestern und heute Morgen starke Schmerzen hatte, aber die haben sich mittlerweile gelegt. Meine Zofe hat mir ein paar gute Ratschläge gegeben und ich kann Euch guten Gewissens versichern, dass ich genau die Hilfe, die ich brauchte, schon bekommen habe." „Es freut mich, das zu hören", erwiderte Maester Verwine. „Ihr seht trotzdem ein wenig fiebrig aus, verzeiht mir meine Beharrlichkeit." Er musste den Kopf ziemlich verrenken, um zu ihr hochsehen zu können. Sansa überlegte angestrengt, wie sie den Mann am schnellsten loswerden konnte. Zu ihrem Schrecken wurde ihr erst jetzt klar, dass er das unangemessene Kleid bemerkt haben musste. Selbst wenn der kleine Maester Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihr, die sie zweifellos recht groß war, ins Gesicht zu sehen, konnte er nicht umhin, den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides wahrzunehmen. Nie war Sansa besonders gut darin gewesen, Ausreden zu erfinden oder gar zu lügen, also sagte sie das erstbeste, was ihr einfiel. „Oh, ich sitze schon seit zwei Stunden hier und nähe, um mich von meiner Angst vor der Schlacht abzulenken und ich werde sowieso immer ganz fiebrig, wenn ich mich so konzentrieren muss. Dazu muss ich das Kleid ständig an und wieder ausziehen und dabei gerate ich ins Schwitzen. Aber mir geht es gut, Maester, Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen."

Verwine wackelte mit seinem Kopf und die Haut an seinem faltigen Hals wippte hin und her. „Vortrefflich. Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück und lasse Euch weiternähen. Bleibt nicht zu lang auf. Sollte noch etwas sein, ich werde die ganze Nacht in meinem Solar arbeiten. Ihr wisst ja, wo Ihr mich findet." Sansa dankte dem Alten noch einmal freundlich, dann schloss sie die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ja, sie fühlte sich tatsächlich fiebrig, das konnte sie gar nicht abstreiten. Gerade wollte sie zu ihrer Waschschüssel hinübergehen, um sich das verschwitzte Gesicht zu waschen, als es erneut klopfte, wieder zweimal kurz, zweimal lang. _Was mag er vergessen haben?_

Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder der Tür zu und öffnete sie. „Ich brauche wirklich nichts, Maester …" Die Tür wurde so heftig aufgestoßen, dass sie zurückprallte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Doch gleichzeitig fuhr eine große Hand durch den Türspalt, griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. Sansa stieß einen leisen Schreckenslaut aus. Der Bluthund schob seinen massigen Körper durch die Tür und ließ sie sofort wieder hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten.


	6. Ich küsse nicht

Sansas Herz machte einen Satz. „Ihr habt mich erschreckt. Warum …?" „Ich dachte schon, der krumme Maester würde gar nicht mehr gehen", unterbrach Sandor Clegane sie mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme. Sein Blick glitt an ihr hinunter und sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte. „Beinahe wäre ich ihm in die Arme gelaufen. Hast du ihn gerufen, kleiner Vogel? Willst du, dass man mich hier bei dir findet?" Seine Augen blitzten angriffslustig. „Ich warne dich. Wenn du ein falsches Spiel mit mir treibst, wirst du das bereuen!" Wie zum Beweis verstärkte er den Griff um ihren Oberarm und Sansa verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. „Lasst mich los! Er ist aus eigenem Antrieb zu mir gekommen, ich wusste nichts davon. Ich schwöre es!" Er funkelte sie noch einmal mit seinem stahlgrauen Blick an, bevor er seinen Griff lockerte und schließlich seine große, schwielige Hand an ihrem Arm herabgleiten ließ. Sansa spürte, wie die feinen Härchen dort sich aufstellten und die Gänsehaut sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete, so zumindest kam es ihr vor. Und nicht nur das: ein eigentümliches Ziehen breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus, das nichts mit den Krämpfen zu tun hatte, die sie am Morgen noch verspürt hatte. Es fühlte sich … es fühlte sich gut an.

Trotzdem machte sie sich von ihm los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sie jetzt noch ungenierter anstarren konnte als vorher schon. „Hast du dich für mich so angezogen? Sonst warst du nie so offenherzig, kleiner Vogel." Sansa fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht langsam, aber sicher die Farbe ihres Kleides annahm. „Ich habe dieses Kleid noch nie getragen. Meine Septa hat mich nicht gelassen." Sansa blinzelte. „Ich musste es enger nähen", setzte sie verlegen hinzu, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. „Deine Septa war eine kluge Frau." „Habt Ihr sie umgebracht?" Die Worte waren über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sie zurückhalten konnte. „Nein. Und ich weiß auch nicht, wer es war." Sansa zog einen Flunsch. „Sicher war es Ser Boros. Oder Ser Meryn. Einer von beiden."

Sandor Clegane verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wo bleiben deine Manieren, kleiner Vogel? Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?" Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch immer direkt hinter der Tür standen. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung", sagte Sansa steif. „Tretet ein." Der Bluthund ging in die Mitte des großen Raumes und sah sich um, doch nicht, bevor er den eisernen Riegel vor die schwere Eichentür gelegt hatte. Er trug noch immer seine volle Rüstung, auch sein Langschwert war noch über seinen Rücken geschnallt. Er schnüffelte. „Hier riecht es immer noch nach Rauch", ließ er sich vernehmen und sein vernarbter Mundwinkel zuckte angewidert. „Gut für dich, dass es dir nicht gelungen ist, dein Zimmer abzufackeln. Aus einem brennenden Zimmer hätte ich dich nicht gerettet, kleiner Vogel."

„Es war wie gesagt nicht meine Absicht, mich zu verbrennen", erwiderte Sansa unangenehm berührt, „aber es stimmt, der Geruch lässt sich so leicht nicht vertreiben. Es tut mir leid." „So wie es auch nicht deine Absicht war, von den Zinnen zu hüpfen?" Der Bluthund grinste und Sansa wurde ärgerlich. „Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr das nicht ständig erwähnen würdet. Das ist in einem Moment der Schwäche geschehen und ich möchte das nicht immer wieder von Euch unter die Nase gerieben bekommen. Legt doch ab", sagte sie dann etwas versöhnlicher und wies schüchtern auf eine Kommode, die an der Wand neben einem der beiden Fenster stand. Der Hund tat wie geheißen und legte sein Schwert darauf, die Rüstung behielt er jedoch an. Langsam kam er wieder auf sie zu und Sansa schluckte. Seine Augen streiften die volle Weinkaraffe und sie bemerkte ein kurzes Zucken seines Mundwinkels. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen, sah ihr in die Augen und seufzte. „Warum hast du mich überhaupt hergebeten?" Seine Stimme war Stahl auf Stein. Sansa erwiderte seinen Blick, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie von neuem errötete. _Wie soll ich es ihm bloß sagen?_

„Ich … ich …" Es ging nicht, sie fand die Worte nicht. „Das wisst Ihr doch, warum es dann noch aussprechen?" „Ich will es von dir hören, Kleine. Du denkst, du bist mir was schuldig. Ist es das?" Sie nickte beklommen. „Wenn Ihr nicht gewesen wärt … bei dem Aufstand, meine ich. Ich verdanke Euch mein Leben. Hat … hat Euch jemand befohlen, für mich zurückzukommen? Cersei? Der König?" Der Hund sah sie lange an. „Der König kann mich mal." Er sah aus, als wolle er ausspucken, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. „Nein, niemand", knurrte er. „Also habt Ihr es von Euch aus getan. Warum?" „Ich habe dir zuerst eine Frage gestellt. Sag mir, was du mit mir vorhast, dann gebe ich _dir_ eine Antwort auf _deine_ Frage." _Der Bluthund kennt wirklich kein Erbarmen._ Sansa wandte den Kopf zur Seite, da sie ihn nicht länger ansehen konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Himmelbett, dessen Vorhänge zurückgezogen waren wie in Erwartung von etwas Bedeutendem, das in Kürze dort stattfinden sollte. Es stand dort wie eine kleine, solide Bühne in Erwartung der Premiere. Nur die beiden Mimen fehlten noch. _Vom Regen in die Traufe._ Sie schloss die Augen.

„Habt Ihr mal daran gedacht, dass wir übermorgen alle tot sein könnten?" Sie zwang sich, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Doch", meinte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken, „gestern sagtet Ihr, dass …, dass Ihr gern noch einmal bei einer Frau liegen würdet, bevor der Tod Euch ereilt." Der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, war fast ein wenig amüsiert. „So ähnlich. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sagte ich, ich würde gern noch einmal eine Frau _ficken_ " präzisierte er, wobei sein Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. „Eine Frau, die …" „… willig ist und große Brüste hat, ja, ich weiß." Sansa leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Und du willst diese Frau für mich sein? Ich habe mir das etwas anders vorgestellt. Bist du wirklich willig, kleiner Vogel? Mir scheint, nein. Du willst es aus einem schlechten Gewissen heraus, du denkst, du tust mir damit einen Gefallen. Es gibt Männer, für die gibt es nichts Schöneres, als sich eine Jungfrau zu nehmen. Je jünger, desto besser. Zu denen gehöre ich nicht. Ich ertrage ihr Schreien nicht, und sie schreien viel und laut, wenn du es ihnen so richtig besorgst." Sansa runzelte die Stirn. Sie hasste es, wenn er so redete. „Also seid Ihr auch so jemand, der sich eine Frau gegen ihren Willen nimmt?" „Nach einer Schlacht, wenn das Blut kocht, gibt es manchmal einfach nichts Besseres für einen Mann, aber das verstehst du nicht. Versuch's erst gar nicht. Doch mit Jungfrauen bin ich durch, kleiner Vogel."

Mit verletztem Blick flüsterte Sansa: „Ich wollte Euch ein Geschenk machen, um Euch meine Dankbarkeit zu bezeugen. Heißt das, dass Ihr mich nicht wollt?" Er schwieg längere Zeit, dann meinte er: „Was ich damit sagen wollte, ist, dass du dir offenbar nicht im Klaren darüber bist, was das für dich bedeutet. Solltest du den kleinen Wichser schließlich doch heiraten müssen und sollte der feststellen, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist, wird es dir schlecht ergehen. Und … unter Umständen werde ich dir sehr weh tun müssen." Sansa riss die Augen auf. Dass der Bluthund sich anscheinend Gedanken darüber machte, dass er ihr Schmerzen zufügen könnte, überraschte und bewegte sie. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es mit Joffrey weniger schmerzhaft wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil." Er lachte bellend auf. „Der kleine Scheißer. Ich frage mich, ob der überhaupt genug Schwanz in der Hose hat, um eine Frau zu befriedigen. Wahrscheinlich ist seiner nicht größer als ein Regenwurm und du musst dir über Schmerzen keine Gedanken machen. Womöglich spürst du gar nichts. Ich glaube, der hat noch nie eine Frau befriedigt, das hätte ich mitbekommen als sein geschworener Schild."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber ich verstehe, worauf du hinauswillst. Ihm fallen wahrscheinlich tausend andere Dinge ein, die er mit dir tun könnte, wenn du erst die Seine bist. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich eher mit seinem Schwert ficken wollen als mit seinem Schwanz." „Hört auf, hört auf, das will ich nicht hören!" Sansa legte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich will meine Jungfräulichkeit nicht an Joffrey verlieren, nie im Leben! Aber ich will auch nicht als Jungfrau sterben." Sie ließ die Hände sinken und stellte sich dicht vor ihn. Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick, dann sagte sie leise: „Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich will es. Heute Nacht. Macht mich zur Frau." Sandor Clegane betrachtete sie ruhig. In seinem Blick lag keine Belustigung mehr. Auch keine Ironie und erst recht keine Wut. Lange stand er einfach nur da. Dann nickte er. „Wie du es wünschst, kleiner Vogel. Aber sag mir hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Sansa schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Reden konnte sie nicht.

Der Bluthund machte sich langsam daran, die eisernen Schnallen seiner Rüstung zu lösen. Sansa trat zu ihm, streckte sich und öffnete die Halsberge, nahm sie vorsichtig ab und legte sie neben sein Langschwert auf die Kommode. Sie ging zu ihm zurück und löste die Schulterstücke vom Rüstungspanzer. Er stand still und ließ sie gewähren. Ein einvernehmliches Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, das sich für Sansa angenehm anfühlte. Als Kind in Winterfell hatte sie unzählige Male danebengestanden, wenn Robb oder Jon Schnee Ned Stark beim An- oder Ablegen seiner schweren Rüstung geholfen hatten, und wenn keiner der Jungen zugegen gewesen war, hatte sie selbst mit Hand angelegt. Sie wusste in- und auswendig, wie man das machte. Nachdem der Bluthund ihr beim Abnehmen des schweren Brustpanzers geholfen und ihn weggelegt hatte, spürte sie jedoch wieder Verlegenheit in sich aufsteigen. Sie betrachtete ihn verstohlen. _Ich habe ihn noch nie ohne seine Rüstung gesehen._

Sandor Clegane trug ein grünes, an der Brust geschnürtes Leinenhemd, das frisch gewaschen wirkte und eine braune Hose aus weichem Hirschleder. Auch sein Haar wirkte weniger vernachlässigt als sonst, es sah aus, als habe er es gewaschen und gekämmt, wie ihr erst jetzt auffiel. _Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die sich auf dies hier vorbereitet hat_ , dachte sie und versuchte, unauffällig an ihm zu schnuppern, doch sie konnte keinen Schweißgeruch feststellen, wie ihn Ritter oft verströmten, die den ganzen Tag in ihren schweren Rüstungen herumliefen. Oft hatte Clegane den sauren Geruch ausgeschwitzten Alkohols verströmt, wenn er am Tag zuvor heftig getrunken hatte, was anscheinend nicht selten passierte. Unschlüssig stand sie da und wusste nicht, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. Er schien zu spüren, dass sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete und als er auf sie zuging, wich sie unwillkürlich zurück, bis sie die Matratze ihres Bettes in ihren Kniekehlen spürte. Sie setzte sich darauf und starrte ängstlich zu ihm hoch. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. „Warum seid Ihr zurückgekommen?" Er schien nicht zu verstehen. „Bei dem Aufstand", erinnerte sie ihn. „Keiner hat es Euch befohlen. Warum also habt Ihr Euch freiwillig der Gefahr ausgesetzt? Ihr sagtet selbst, der Pöbel war Euch dreißig zu eins überlegen. Und trotzdem …" Der große Mann stellte sich ganz nah vor sie und blickte auf sie herunter. „Wie du schon sagtest, du wärest nicht lebend da rausgekommen, kleiner Vogel. Ich dachte, vielleicht würde mich der König für meine Tat belohnen. Oder die Königin. Aber ich glaube, denen warst du ziemlich egal." „Aber Euch nicht." Das war keine Frage ihrerseits, das war eine Feststellung. „Euch war ich nicht egal." „Nein, kleiner Vogel, du warst mir nicht egal." Die Matratze bog sich durch und das Bett knarzte vernehmlich, als er sich neben ihr niederließ und die plötzliche Neigung der Matratze bewirkte, dass sie fast gegen ihn sank. „Reicht dir das jetzt oder willst du noch weiterplappern?"

Er streckte die Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus und sie zuckte zurück. _Ich muss aufhören, ihn sehen zu lassen, dass ich immer noch Angst vor ihm habe._ Sansa setzte sich so aufrecht hin wie sie konnte. „Darf ich dich nun ausziehen oder willst du es dir nochmal überlegen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zur Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er löste die Schnüre hinten an ihrem Kleid, eine nach der anderen. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und stellte zu ihrem Erschrecken fest, dass sie zitterte. _Für was muss er mich halten? Ich sage die ganze Zeit ja, aber mein Körper sagt nein, und das bleibt ihm nicht verborgen._ Jedes Mal, wenn seine Fingerspitzen ihre Haut berührten, fuhren ihr kleine Schauer durch den gesamten Körper. Seine Finger wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter und als sie an ihrer Taille angekommen waren, war sie ein Nervenbündel. Das war kein leichtes Beben mehr, nein, mittlerweile zitterte sie wie Espenlaub und je mehr sie versuchte, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, umso schlimmer wurde es. Sie spürte ein heftiges Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, genauer gesagt zwischen ihren Beinen und voller Überraschung merkte sie plötzlich, dass sie nass war dort unten. Sofort versteifte sie sich. _Mein Mondblut! Es hat wieder begonnen zu fließen! Ich kann unmöglich …_ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er bemerkte ihre Unruhe sofort. „Was ist?" fragte er. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch er hielt sie mühelos unten. „Wohin willst du jetzt schon wieder?" Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, fragte er plötzlich: „Blüht deine rote Blume eigentlich noch, Mädchen?" _Wie kann er wissen …?_ „Ich dachte, es hätte aufgehört. Aber jetzt fühlt es sich an, als ob …" Er zwinkerte. „Vielleicht gefällt dir einfach nur, was ich hier tue." Sie starrte ihn perplex an. „Wie meint Ihr das?" Jetzt lachte er laut. „Du machst mir Spaß, kleiner Vogel! Bist du wirklich so unschuldig oder tust du nur so?" „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Ihr meint!" beharrte Sansa ein wenig verärgert. Sie wollte nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen auf ihn wirken. _Aber wenn er nicht so von mir denken soll, bleibt mir nur ein einziger Ausweg._

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich zu ihm und griff nach den Schnüren am Halsausschnitt seines Leinenhemdes. Mit fliegenden Fingern begann sie, es aufzuschnüren. Als sie damit fertig war, erhob sie sich und zog es ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Schon besser", murmelte er. Er rollte die Schultern und sie sah seine enormen Muskeln unter der Haut spielen. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn einfach anstarren. Sandor Cleganes Oberarme waren dreimal so dick wie ihre und sie hatte noch nie einen Mann gesehen, dessen Brust so breit war wie seine. Sie war über und über mit schwarzen, drahtigen Härchen bedeckt. Sein Bauch war flach und haarlos und sie konnte sehen, wie sich die einzelnen Muskelfelder gegeneinander abhoben. Staunend streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf den Bauch. Jetzt war er es, der zusammenzuzuckte. Seine Haut war sehr warm. Dann ließ sie ihre Hand aufwärts gleiten. Die dunklen Haare auf seiner Brust fühlten sich weicher an als sie gedacht hätte und mehr noch, sie konnte sein Herz spüren. Es schlug schneller als normal, bildete sie sich ein, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie ihr eigenes. Ohne nachzudenken, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog sich an ihm hoch und presste ihren Mund hart auf seinen. Er versteifte sich augenblicklich, dann stieß er sie zurück. Voller Überraschung keuchte sie auf und blickte ihn irritiert an. „Was ist?"

„Ich küsse nicht, Mädchen. Wenn ich ins Bordell gehe, tun die Huren das auch nicht." „Weder seid Ihr hier in einem Bordell, noch bin ich eine Hure", schnappte Sansa beleidigt. Mutiger geworden, setzte sie hinzu: „Ihr habt die Wahl. Entweder, Ihr küsst mich, oder Ihr könnt auch den Rest vergessen!" Er starrte sie verdutzt an. Sie starrte entschlossen zurück. Gespannt wartete sie. Wie würde der Bluthund auf diese Drohung reagieren?


	7. Der König und die Hand des Königs

„Vorsicht, Mädchen. Du nimmst dir langsam etwas zu viel heraus", kam es von ihm nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Sansa verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin noch ungeküsst. Glaubt Ihr, ich lasse mich von Euch entjungfern ohne ein … Mindestmaß an Romantik? Oder auch nur Höflichkeit?" Das schien der Bluthund nun doch amüsant zu finden. Die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichts verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Träumst du immer noch von deinem edlen Ritter auf seinem weißen Ross? Du weißt schon, dass ich es nicht bin, ja?" Sansa sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Heute Nacht werdet Ihr es sein. Ihr werdet Euch schon keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn Ihr ein einziges Mal eine Ausnahme macht." Clegane starrte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. _Ob er jetzt wütend wird?_ Sie tastete nach seiner Hand, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. „Bitte", sagte sie leise. Der Bluthund seufzte laut auf. „Ich wusste, es würde Ärger geben", grollte er und funkelte sie halb verärgert, halb belustigt an. „Bedeutet ein Kuss wirklich Ärger für Euch?" wollte Sansa wissen. „Es bedeutet Ärger, dass es wohl für dich nicht mit einem Kuss getan sein wird." Sansa beugte sich langsam vor, für einen Augenblick hatte sie tatsächlich all ihre Scheu verloren. „Das seht Ihr ganz richtig", hauchte sie und drückte ihre Lippen erneut auf die seinen.

Bei ihrem zweiten Versuch hatte sie mehr Erfolg. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen sie, sondern hielt still, während sie vorsichtig den Druck verstärkte und sich eng an ihn schmiegte. _Ich muss verrückt sein_ , dachte sie, _aber jetzt will ich ihn wirklich_. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und knabberte vorsichtig an seinen, bis er ebenfalls den Mund öffnete und sie einließ. Langsam tastete ihre Zungenspitze nach der seinen und als beide sich trafen, war es so, als führe ein Blitz in ihren Magen hinein und dieser Blitz hinterließ ein Kribbeln, wie sie es nur von Winterfell her kannte, wenn sie auf dem schmalen Turm des Bergfrieds stand und in die Tiefe blickte. Er musste ihre Reaktion gespürt haben, denn seine Zunge wanderte tiefer in ihren leicht geöffneten Mund, spielte mit der ihren, gab sie wieder frei, um sich sogleich erneut, ein wenig linkisch, doch sanft, um sie zu winden. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden, mit dem beide sich wohlfühlten, doch dann tanzten ihre Zungen einen feuchten und erregenden Tanz. Sansa seufzte leise auf und fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen durch sein welliges, braunes Haar. Er ließ es geschehen. Dann griff er nach dem rechten Träger ihres Kleides und ließ ihn langsam über ihre Schulter gleiten. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, tat aber nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten. Den zweiten Träger riss er mit nur einem Ruck herunter und jetzt war sie von der Taille aufwärts nackt. Sansa erschauerte und schob sich näher an ihn, ihre kleinen Brustwarzen lagen an seiner heißen Haut und die Berührung bewirkte, dass sie sich zusammenzogen. Wieder seufzte sie leise auf. _Er schmeckt auch nicht nach Alkohol_ , dachte sie, während ihre Zunge die seine umspielte. _Er hat tatsächlich Wort gehalten_. Seltsamerweise hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sich bei dem Kuss mehr wie ein Anfänger verhielt als sie selbst. _Ob er überhaupt schon einmal eine Frau geküsst hat? So richtig?_

Als er sie zum zweiten Mal von sich wegschob, knurrte sie unwillig, doch er gab sie nicht frei. „Ich will dich nur ansehen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Er hielt sie eine Armeslänge von sich entfernt und musterte sie, so dass sie errötete. Sie war sich ihrer noch unfertigen Formen schmerzlich bewusst. Bestimmt entsprachen sie so gar nicht dem, woran er bei Frauen gewöhnt war oder gar, was er bevorzugte und sie senkte zwangsläufig den Kopf, so dass ihr langes Haar über ihre kleinen Brüste fiel und diese verdeckte. Nicht unsanft legte er ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie dazu, aufzuschauen. „Sieh mich an, Mädchen", knurrte er. Widerstrebend hob sie den Blick, um dem seinen zu begegnen. Sein Finger fuhr ihren Hals entlang hinunter zu ihrer Brust und weiter zu ihrer linken Brustwarze. Als er sie berührte, zuckte Sansa zusammen und stieß hörbar den Atem aus. Er nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und rieb die Warze leicht zwischen ihnen, bis sie ganz hart wurde und sich aufrichtete. Das Gefühl, das die Bewegung seiner Finger bei ihr auslöste, war kaum zu ertragen. Sansa keuchte auf und der Bluthund grinste sie unverschämt an. „Das gefällt dir also, kleiner Vogel, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er. Sie konnte nur nicken.

Vielleicht hatte er gespürt, dass seine intensiven Blicke sie verlegen machten, denn er fasste sie um die Taille, drehte sie um und zog sie an sich, so dass ihr Rücken nun an seiner breiten Brust lag. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihre Brüste und streichelte sie, erst sanft, dann ein wenig fester, wobei er gleichzeitig ihre beiden Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern rieb. Diesmal stöhnte sie lauter, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streckte ihren Oberkörper soweit es irgend ging. Ihre Leibwäsche war jetzt durch und durch nass, es schien mit dem zusammenzuhängen, was er da mit ihr tat und urplötzlich verstand sie, was er vorhin gemeint hatte. Jetzt kniff er sie leicht in beide Warzen und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie laut aufstöhnte. Sie presste sich an ihn, mit ihrem Kopf, ihren Schultern und, nach kurzem Zögern, auch mit ihrem Gesäß. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und gleichzeitig spürte sie die Härte in seinem Schoß. Was das bedeutete, wusste sie, obwohl sie es noch nie zuvor selbst bei einem Mann gesehen oder gar gespürt hatte: auch er war erregt. Sie drängte sich sachte noch enger an ihn, rieb ihr Hinterteil an seiner Hose und wieder hörte sie, wie er geräuschvoll einatmete. „Vorsicht", flüsterte er, seine raue Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr. „Das ist gefährlich, was du da tust." „Wieso?" fragte sie in gespielter Unschuld. Er zeigte es ihr, indem er sich jählings an sie presste.

An der Wand erlosch zischend eine der drei Fackeln, die den Raum erhellt hatten und tauchte das Bett in tiefe Schatten. Es klang wie der Auftakt zu etwas erregend Neuem, und wie auf ein Stichwort hin schob Sandor Clegane die Rote Sünde über Sansas Hüften und hielt sie fest, als sie sich erhob und ihm damit erlaubte, ihr das Kleid abzustreifen und die Leibwäsche gleich mit. Sansa suchte verstohlen nach einem dunklen Fleck in der feinen weißen Seide, doch außer einer winzigen, bräunlichen Verfärbung konnte sie in dem Zwielicht auf die Schnelle nichts entdecken _._ Erleichtert faltete sie das Höschen schnell zusammen und ließ es zusammen mit dem Kleid zu Boden gleiten. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und drehte sie einmal mehr zu sich um. Ihre Scheu war noch immer da, doch etwas sagte ihr, dass vom Hund keine Gefahr ausging, zumindest jetzt nicht. Behandelte er sie nicht weniger grob als sie es erwartet hatte? Er fluchte noch nicht einmal so ungeschlacht, wie er es sonst immer tat. Und so wie er sie jetzt ansah, meinte sie, echtes Begehren in seinem Blick zu lesen und nichts anderes. Noch immer fühlte sie die unbekannte Nässe in ihrem Schoß und wusste, dass auch sie ihn begehrte. Wie von selbst wanderten ihre Hände zu den Schnüren seiner Hose und nestelten daran herum, doch es gelang ihr nicht, den Knoten zu lösen. Seine großen Hände gesellten sich zu ihren kleinen und nach und nach gelang es ihnen beiden gemeinsam, seine Hose aufzuschnüren. „Warte", knurrte er kurz und beugte sich hinunter, um sich seiner Stiefel zu entledigen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, schob sich die Hose über die Hüften und stieg heraus. Sein Körper lag im Schatten und Sansa traute sich nicht, ihn so anzusehen wie er sie zuvor angesehen hatte. Beide standen sie nun nackt voreinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und trat zu ihm, und diesmal war sie es, die ihn aufs Bett drückte, und obwohl sie noch immer Angst verspürte, kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß und begann von neuem, ihn zu küssen. Diesmal erwiderte er ihren Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr den Atem raubte, sie presste sich an ihn und spürte seine Männlichkeit hart an ihrem Bauch.

Lange saßen sie so da und küssten sich einfach nur, während ihre Hände abwechselnd die Haut des anderen streichelten, wunderbar weich an manchen, erregend hart anderen Stellen. Und je mehr sie beide von den unbekannten Territorien ihrer Körper in Besitz nahmen, desto ungestümer und gleichzeitig tiefer wurden ihre Küsse. Von Sandors anfänglichem Widerstreben war nichts mehr zu spüren, im Gegenteil, jetzt lehnte er sich zurück, bis er rücklings auf dem Bett lag und sie auf ihm. Es gefiel ihr, dass er sie nicht mit all seinem Gewicht auf die Matratze presste, sondern ihr die Freiheit ließ, sich auf ihm zu bewegen, wie es ihr gefiel und _bei den Göttern, es gefiel ihr_. Während ihre Zungen miteinander verschmolzen, rieb sie ihren Unterleib an seinem und bald waren sie beide ganz feucht von ihrer Nässe. Er seufzte. „Verflucht, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so … Dass es dir so gefallen würde, kleiner Vogel." „Es gefällt mir", murmelte sie. „ _Ihr_ gefallt mir."

Er rollte sich herum und sie musste seine Bewegung zwangsläufig mitmachen, doch als sie schließlich unter ihm zu liegen kam, stützte er sich auf seine Unterarme, um sie nicht zu erdrücken. Wieder legte sie ihre Arme fest um ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Seine Arme zitterten leicht, als er sich ihr näherte und sein Becken langsam an das ihre schob, so dass sie nun seine Erregung deutlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln spüren konnte _. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es wirklich geschieht,_ dachte sie und spürte, wie Gänsehaut ihre Arme und Beine überzog. _Gleich, gleich …_

Er musste nichts sagen, sie öffnete ihre Schenkel von selbst und kam ihm entgegen. „Du willst es wirklich?" Seine Stimme klang noch heiserer als sonst und es rührte sie, dass er sich erneut ihres Einverständnisses versichern wollte. „Spürt Ihr das nicht?" lächelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ich will es so sehr … Ihr braucht mich nicht ständig zu fragen." „Gut", murmelte er. „Ich wüsste auch nicht, ob ich mich jetzt noch zurückhalten könnte." „Dann haltet Euch nicht zurück", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Sie spürte, wie er langsam in ihre Nässe eintauchte und sich an ihr rieb. Sansa hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und öffnete wieder die Augen. Blickte mitten in sein vernarbtes Gesicht und wunderte sich, dass es ihr überhaupt nichts mehr ausmachte, ihn anzusehen, auch nicht von Nahem. Sie wollte es ihm gerade sagen, als sie einen brennenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, sie zuckte zusammen, sog scharf die Luft ein und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Unbewusst schob sie ihr Becken ein wenig von ihm fort und sah ihn ängstlich an. Fragend erwiderte er ihren Blick, doch als sie nichts sagte, legte er wortlos seine Hand in die ihre, drängte sich wieder näher an sie und versuchte erneut, in sie einzudringen. Diesmal war der Schmerz noch heftiger und sie gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Sandor Clegane erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und sah auf sie herab. „Ich hab dir gesagt, es würde wehtun", sagte er und es war ihr, als könne sie echtes Bedauern aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Sansa schluckte, drückte seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt das Recht, mir ein bisschen wehzutun", flüsterte sie. „Hört nicht auf, bitte. Der Schmerz wird bald vorbei sein."

Aber das war er nicht. Obwohl seine Bewegungen langsam und vorsichtig waren, hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien. Sie spürte selbst, wie sie sich verkrampfte und bald lag sie stocksteif da. Sie verschloss ihre Augen vor seinem prüfenden Blick und kniff sie jedes Mal fest zusammen, wenn er einen neuerlichen Versuch unternahm, in sie einzudringen. Schließlich zog er sich zurück und wischte ihr mit seiner großen Hand eine Träne von der Wange. Sansa öffnete die Augen. „Verzeiht mir", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte. „Kein Grund, um Verzeihung zu bitten", knurrte der Bluthund. „Du bist so verflucht eng und hast außerdem Schmerzen, beides zusammen und du bist wie zugenäht." Sie sah, wie ein Schweißtropfen seine Schläfe hinabrann und auf ihre Brust tropfte. Er atmete hörbar aus und es klang wie das Grollen eines großen Hundes. „Bei allen Sieben Höllen, Mädchen, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich …" Er brach ab. „Wie sehr Ihr was?" wisperte sie schwach. Er stöhnte. „Wenn nicht du es wärst, kleiner Vogel, sondern irgendeine andere, ich würde sie blutig ficken, du bist so eng und feucht, dass du mich fast um den Verstand bringst." Das versteckte Kompliment entlockte ihr dennoch ein Lächeln. „Wartet nur ein wenig, ein paar Minuten, dann könnt Ihr es wieder versuchen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sein schweißnasses Haar legte sich wie ein dunkler Vorhang über sein Gesicht. „Nein."

Er rollte sich von ihr herunter und legte sich neben sie. „Wenn deine Muskeln verhärtet sind, bringt das gar nichts." Sansa schluchzte auf. „Ich schäme mich so. Seid Ihr wütend? Was kann ich tun, dass Ihr …?" „Du tust jetzt erstmal gar nichts", entschied er und packte sie, schob sie hoch bis zum Kopfende des Bettes, bis sie ein weiches Kissen unter ihrem Kopf spürte. Er sah sie an. „Ich bin nicht wütend. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, kleiner Vogel. Du denkst so viele unnütze Dinge. Versuch, dich zu entspannen. Es gibt andere Wege es zu tun, wenn es hart auf hart kommt." Er grinste über sein Wortspiel und ließ seine Hand sachte über ihre Brüste gleiten. Heißes Verlangen durchfuhr ihren Körper, doch als es in ihrem Schoß ankam, fühlte sie nur Schmerz. „Was meint Ihr damit schon wieder?" ächzte sie und wollte sich aufrichten, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Wer glaubst du ist die wichtigste Person in den Sieben Königslanden, Mädchen?" grinste der Bluthund. „Der König oder die Hand des Königs?" Seine Finger streiften ihre Brustwarze und wieder zog sich ihr Unterleib schmerzhaft zusammen. „Der König natürlich." Sansa zog eine Grimasse. Alles, was eben noch angenehm gewesen war, tat ihr auf einmal weh, jedoch wagte sie nicht, dem Bluthund das zu sagen. „Falsch. Der König mag ein Narr sein oder verrückt oder beides zusammen. Aegon Targaryen war der Irre König. Robert Baratheon war ein Säufer. Dein Hoher Vater war der wichtigste Mann des Reiches, wenn auch nur kurz. Es ist die Hand, auf die es ankommt, aber kaum einer weiß das. Du verstehst mich nicht? Schließ die Augen", befahl er. „Später wirst du es verstehen." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich sanft darüber, dann ließ er sie weiter in ihren Schoß hinabgleiten und den roten Flaum zwischen ihren Beinen streicheln und sie stellte fest, dass ihre Feuchtigkeit versiegt war. Doch dann legte er seinen Finger an eine Stelle, wo die Berührung angenehm war und sie entspannte sich etwas. Er hatte ihre Reaktion bemerkt und begann, diesen Punkt in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen zu liebkosen. Die Spannung, die sie spürte, war erst noch ein wenig unangenehm, doch je länger er sie so streichelte, desto schöner wurde das Gefühl, das sie verspürte. Schließlich seufzte sie leise und öffnete ihm ihre Schenkel ein klein wenig mehr. Er sagte nichts, machte einfach nur weiter mit dem, was er tat und schließlich fühlte diese Stelle sich für sie an wie ein kleiner, runder, energiegeladener Ball. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung spürte sie bald, wie sie wieder feucht wurde, was die Reibung angenehmer machte und sie zu verhaltenem Seufzen veranlasste. Ihre Laute schienen ihn weiter zu ermutigen und er nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und bald wand sie sich leise stöhnend unter seinen Bewegungen. Die Schmerzen waren mit einem Mal verschwunden und unbändige Lust war an ihre Stelle getreten. Sansa begann zu schwitzen, bald lag sie willenlos da, die Schenkel weit gespreizt und gab sich ihm völlig hin. Ihre schweißnassen Hände vergruben sich im Bettlaken und zerwühlten es. Als er langsam einen seiner Finger in sie schob, keuchte sie laut auf. Dort beließ er ihn und liebkoste gleichzeitig weiter den mittlerweile hartgewordenen kleinen Ball zwischen ihren Beinen und Sansa glaubte, vor lauter Lust zu vergehen. Die Laute, die ihr nun über die Lippen kamen, waren ihr peinlich, doch sie ließen sich nicht unterdrücken, sie versuchte, still zu genießen, doch das war schlichtweg nicht möglich. Als er seinen Finger aus ihr herauszog, schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. „Nicht!" keuchte sie und presste ihre Schenkel fest zusammen, um ihn aufzuhalten, als er ihrem Wunsch auch schon nachkam und erneut in sie eindrang. Sie schluchzte auf. Wieder zog er sich aus ihr zurück, nur um seinen Finger langsam von neuem in ihrem feuchten Schoß zu versenken. Er wiederholte die Bewegung und jedes Mal, wenn er so in sie eintauchte, war es ein bisschen tiefer. Sansa spürte ihren Mund trocken werden. Ihr Herz schlug so hart und schnell, als wollte es aus ihrer Brust fliegen. „Sandor", keuchte sie leise. Ihr gesamter Körper spannte sich an, sie spreizte die Beine so weit, dass es schmerzte und kam ihm bei jeder Bewegung entgegen. „Ja, sag meinen Namen, kleiner Vogel!" hörte sie ihn murmeln. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand legten sich an ihre linke Brustwarze und begannen, sie langsam und fest zu reiben. „Sandor!" Es war ein lauter, hilfloser Schrei, den sie ausstieß und er nahm die Hand von ihrer Brust und legte sie fest auf ihren Mund. Sie wehrte sich und schlug nach ihm, hörte nicht mehr, was die Worte waren, die er ihr nicht gestattete, laut herauszuschreien.

Als er den zweiten Finger in sie schob, kam sie noch einmal.


	8. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen

Nie hatte sie Vergleichbares verspürt, eine solche Lust, in einer solchen Intensität. Daheim in Winterfell hatte sie sich manchmal, wenn sie nicht einschlafen konnte, eine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd geschoben und sich zwischen den Beinen gestreichelt. Septa Mordane hatte sie irgendwann, als die Anzeichen dafür, dass sie bald eine Frau sein würde, nicht mehr zu übersehen waren, davor gewarnt, „sich der Lust hinzugeben", wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte, doch Sansa hatte damals nicht genau verstanden, was diese damit gemeint hatte. Sie hatte in diesen Nächten lediglich ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl verspürt, das sie entspannte und letztendlich in den Schlaf hinübergleiten ließ, doch dies hier … Dies hier war etwas gänzlich anderes, etwas Erregendes und Berauschendes, ja, Verzehrendes, das alles überlagerte, was sie kurz vorher noch gefühlt hatte. Die Angst vor Stannis, die Angst vor dem Bluthund, ihre Schmerzen. Alles wurde einfach von ihr heruntergewaschen und fortgespült wie von einer gewaltigen Welle, sie vergaß alles, sie vergaß sich selbst, vergaß ihren eigenen Namen. War nur noch Gefühl, und schreien wollte sie, nur noch schreien. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und ihr ganzer Körper erbebte. Ihr Hals bog sich wie von selbst zurück, seine Hand rutschte von ihrem Mund und sie schrie laut auf. Einmal dachte sie, jetzt sei es vorüber und erfuhr einen kurzen Moment der Entspannung, doch dann tat er etwas mit seinen Fingern und nur Sekunden später war die zweite Welle da, etwas schwächer zwar, doch nichtsdestotrotz heftig genug, um sie erneut zum Keuchen zu bringen und sie wand sich wie von Sinnen unter Cleganes festem Griff.

Sie bekam kaum mit, wie er seinen Platz neben ihr verließ und sich auf sie legte. Ein leises „Oh!" war alles, was ihr entschlüpfte, als sie einen kurzen, brennenden Schmerz fühlte und sein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen vernahm, als er tief in sie hineinglitt. Er schaffte nur zwei, drei harte Stöße, ehe er über ihr zusammenbrach. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in sein lustvoll verzerrtes, schweißnasses Gesicht, hörte ihn einen Laut ausstoßen, der wie ein Schluchzen klang, und dann zog er sie so wild an sich, dass es ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er schien erst mit einiger Verspätung zu merken, dass er ihr wehtat, doch nachdem er ihren leisen Schmerzenslaut vernommen hatte, lockerte er seinen Griff sofort.

Der Bluthund stützte sich erneut auf seine Unterarme, und sie sah, dass sie zitterten. Er blieb in ihr, hob eine Hand an ihre Wange und wischte ihr ein paar schweißnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Beide sagten sie kein Wort, sondern sahen sich nur an, während sich seine breite Brust hob und senkte. Sansa war nicht weniger außer Atem. Vorsichtig und ohne den Blick von seinen grauen Augen zu nehmen, hob auch sie die Hand, um behutsam seine Wange zu streicheln. Sie entschied sich für die vernarbte und er ließ sie gewähren. Als ihre Finger das harte, ledrige Gewebe der alten Brandwunden berührte, fühlte es sich nass an, ob von Schweiß oder gar Tränen, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Vorsichtig berührten ihre Fingerkuppen jede noch so kleine Unebenheit, die Erhebungen und Vertiefungen seiner Wange waren für sie wie eine Landkarte, die sie selbst mit geschlossenen Augen lesen konnte. Sansa versuchte, sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Wenn sie doch bloß noch ein einziges Mal die Gelegenheit bekäme zu zeichnen! Dann wäre er es, dessen Gesicht sie versuchen würde, auf Pergament zu bannen. So, wie er sie jetzt ansah, war er wunderschön, fand sie.

Das Laken unter ihr war feucht von ihrem Schweiß und noch etwas anderem, was sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein fremder Geruch, herb und schwer, _sein Geruch_ , doch sie empfand ihn nicht als unangenehm. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel davon vergangen war, als er schließlich langsam aus ihr herausglitt und sich neben ihr auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Die Matratze neigte sich gefährlich zur Seite und sie rollte zu ihm hinunter, wo sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte und ihren linken Arm quer über seinen Brustkorb legte. Wieder konnte sie spüren, wie sein Herz schlug, es schien zu rasen und nicht anders verhielt es sich bei ihr. So lag sie da, ermattet, verschwitzt, die Lippen geschwollen von seinen Küssen. Ihr Schoß brannte und pochte, doch es war ein süßer Schmerz.

„Sandor?" „Hm?" „Das …, das war …" Es gab keine Worte, um das zu beschreiben, was sie gefühlt hatte, sie brauchte es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Wahrscheinlich würde es erbärmlich klingen, hölzern und nichtssagend. „Tat es weh?" kam es nach kurzem Schweigen von ihm. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und strich mit der Hand zärtlich durch den Wald aus weichem, schwarzem Haar auf seiner Brust. „Kaum." Er grunzte zufrieden, streckte sich und gähnte. „Sandor?" „Sag nicht, du willst jetzt ein Gespräch mit mir führen", knurrte er. „Dein Gesang war schön, aber kannst du nicht mal eine Minute deinen Schnabel halten, kleiner Vogel?" Er klang nicht unfreundlich. „Nein, ich habe jetzt das Bedürfnis, mit Euch zu reden." Sie hörte ihn leise stöhnen. Sansa dachte nach. Der Drang zu reden war einfach übermächtig. „Wir können reden … oder es noch einmal tun?" fragte sie zaghaft. Sie erntete dafür ein leises Auflachen seinerseits. „Du bist köstlich, kleiner Vogel. Vor zwanzig Jahren hätte ich dich nicht lang warten lassen. Verglichen mit dir bin ich ein alter Mann, vergiss das nicht. Nein, du musst dich gedulden. Gönn mir eine Pause." Sansa schnitt eine Grimasse und seufzte enttäuscht, dann legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und tastete nach seinem Herzschlag. So lagen sie eine Weile stumm da, dann ergriff zu Sansas Überraschung der Bluthund das Wort. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass mein kleiner Vogel auch ganz andere Worte kennt als die höflichen, die man ihm beigebracht hat." Sansa krauste die Stirn. „Wie meint Ihr das?" gähnte sie. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sehr müde. Er nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen in die Hand und ließ sie langsam durch seine Finger gleiten. „Vorhin, als du … für mich gesungen hast." Er grinste anzüglich. „Du warst … sagen wir mal, du warst sehr deutlich in deiner Wortwahl, als es darum ging, was ich mit dir tun sollte." Verwundert starrte sie ihn an. Hatte sie überhaupt etwas zu ihm gesagt währenddessen? Sie erinnerte sich nicht. „Als ich dich heute Nacht hier aufgesucht habe, hattest du noch Probleme, dieses Wort auszusprechen. Es beginnt mit F", neckte er sie. Sansa errötete tief. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt." „Doch, das hast du, kleiner Vogel, du hast es sogar laut geschrien, und nicht nur einmal." Ihr Kopf sank an seiner Schulter hinab und am liebsten hätte sie ihn in seiner Achselhöhle versteckt, so sehr schämte sie sich. Der Bluthund lachte nur und meinte, das sei gar nicht schlimm gewesen und es hätte ihn nur noch härter werden lassen.

„Ich habe verstanden, was Ihr gemeint habt vorhin", murmelte sie schläfrig, als sie spürte, dass der Schlaf nicht mehr weit war. Sie durfte nicht einschlafen, sie wollte wach bleiben. Jede Minute mit ihm war kostbar, die feindliche Armee stand sicher schon bald vor den Toren der Stadt. „Das mit dem König. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass es noch besser werden kann. Mir hat Eure Hand schon sehr gefallen …" Er lachte leise. „Was du nicht sagst. Falls das hier nicht unsere letzte Nacht ist, wirst du es schon herausfinden. Ich für meinen Teil kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, als noch einmal in dir zu sein. Nicht mit meiner Hand, sondern richtig. Das erste Mal ging viel zu schnell, ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle." Sansa gähnte. „Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr bereit seid." Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu und grinste. „Wenn ich bereit bin, wirst du es schon merken, kleiner Vogel."

Sansa fuhr zusammen, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. Sie war kurz davor gewesen, wegzudösen, völlig entspannt und erschöpft. Neben ihr fuhr Sandor in die Höhe, mit den schnellen Reaktionen eines Kämpfers war er bereits aus dem Bett, bevor sie sich auch nur aufgesetzt hatte. Mit leichten Schritten, die sie einem so großen und schweren Mann nie zugetraut hätte, lief er zu der Kommode an der Wand gegenüber und nahm so leise wie möglich sein Schwert in die Hand. Jemand drückte vehement die Türklinke herunter, aber da der Riegel vorgeschoben war, gab die Tür keinen Deut nach. Sansa bedeutete Sandor, sich hinter dem Vorhang zu verstecken, der auf den langen, schmalen Korridor zum Abtritt führte. „Wer ist da?" rief sie verängstigt.

„Mylady?" Die Stimme gehörte Raneah und sie klang alarmiert. Jetzt war auch Sansa auf den Füßen, hastig fuhr sie in ihr Nachthemd, das glücklicherweise direkt zu ihrer Linken auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Sie eilte zur Tür, schob den Riegel zurück und öffnete sie. Raneahs bleiches Gesicht erschien im Türspalt. Ihre grünen Katzenaugen waren kleine Schlitze in ihrem vom Schlaf ganz verquollenen Gesicht. „Ich hörte Euch rufen, Lady Sansa! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sansa, die wusste, dass der Bluthund außer Sicht war, öffnete die Tür ein wenig weiter. „Ja. Nein. Ich … ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum. Stannis hat den Roten Bergfried gestürmt und stand vor mir mit einem blutigen Schwert in der Hand!" Die Lüge kam ganz leicht über ihre Lippen und das Zittern und ihr verschwitztes Gesicht mussten einfach glaubwürdig erscheinen. Raneah schien erleichtert. „Das tut mir leid für Euch, Mylady. Ich befürchtete schon, etwas Schlimmes sei passiert. Verzeiht mir, dass ich so lang zögerte, ehe ich zu Euch kam, aber der Maester hatte mir Schlafsüß gegeben und ich bin noch etwas benommen. Und dann war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich richtig gehört hatte … Ich hätte es nicht nehmen dürfen, bitte verzeiht mir, Lady Sansa, aber auch ich habe Albträume …" Sansa schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Ich verurteile dich nicht, Raneah, geh wieder ins Bett und versuch noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen." „Kann ich Euch nicht noch etwas bringen? Ich habe noch ein wenig von dem Schlafsüß in meiner Kammer." Sansa zögerte. Sollte sie Raneah nicht besser zu Maester Verwine schicken, damit Sandor ohne Gefahr aus ihrem Gemach verschwinden konnte? Sie entschied sich dagegen. Es war eine äußerst egoistische Entscheidung, das war ihr klar, doch sie wollte nicht, dass er schon ging. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Zofe nicht durch die halbe Burg schicken, verschlafen wie sie war. „Nein, danke, Raneah. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es nur ein Traum war. Leg dich wieder hin." Die Zofe nickte ergeben und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und", fügte Sansa zögernd hinzu, „falls du mich heute Nacht noch einmal hörst, mach dir keine Sorgen und bleib, wo du bist. Es sind schlimme Zeiten, aber wie gesagt, bisher sind es zum Glück nur Träume." Raneah lächelte ihr traurig zu und verschwand.

Sansa schloss die Tür, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen und atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt konnte sie so richtig das Hämmern ihres Herzens spüren und auch der Schweiß brach ihr wieder aus. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Sandor neben dem Bett. Er hatte seine Hose bereits wieder angezogen und fuhr soeben in seine Stiefel. Sie stürzte zu ihm. „Nein, geht noch nicht! Ich bitte Euch! Ich habe sie weggeschickt. Sie wird heute Nacht nicht noch einmal zu mir kommen." Er sah sie nicht an, sondern griff nach seinem Hemd, dass halb unters Bett gerutscht war. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, doch er schüttelte sie grob ab. Verletzt blickte Sansa zu ihm hoch. Er streifte sich das Hemd über den Kopf, fuhr in die Ärmel und drehte sich zu seiner Rüstung um, die auf der Kommode lag. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Nein, das solltet Ihr nicht. Ich will, dass Ihr noch bleibt! Wir wollten doch …" Er reagierte nicht, sondern begann, sich den Brustpanzer umzulegen. Sie wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch er wehrte sie ein zweites Mal ab. Mit hängenden Armen sah Sansa zu, wie er sich mehr schlecht als recht die Rüstung anlegte und sich das Langschwert über den Rücken warf. „Was ist mit Euch? Habe ich Euch verärgert? Habe ich etwas gesagt, das …" „Hör auf zu piepen, kleiner Vogel", fuhr er sie an und sie zuckte vor ihm zurück. „Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier."

Sansa verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Eben war er ihr noch so nah gewesen, er war sogar _in_ ihr gewesen und jetzt sprang er mit ihr um, wie mit einem törichten kleinen Mädchen, das dummes Zeug plapperte und das geradezu danach schrie, schlecht behandelt zu werden. Was hatte sich bloß verändert? Langsam spürte Sansa, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, sie hatte alles geschluckt, was er ihr hingeworfen hatte, seine Beleidigungen, seine Ironie, seine Gleichgültigkeit. Und heute Nacht hatte sie eine völlig neue Seite an ihm entdeckt, doch so schnell, wie er sie ihr offenbart hatte, hatte er sie auch wieder verschwinden lassen.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wer Ihr seid?" zischte sie, als er sich in Richtung Tür wandte. „Kommt hier her und fickt mich und verschwindet danach einfach wieder wie ein Dieb in der Nacht!" Ihre Hand flog zum Mund, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diese Worte gedacht, geschweige denn ausgesprochen hatte. Ihm schien es noch nicht einmal aufzufallen. Noch immer hatte er sie nicht angesehen. Sansa ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei und stellte sich breitbeinig zwischen ihn und die Tür. Sie wollte ihm gerade sagen, was sie von seinem Verhalten hielt, als sie etwas an ihrem Bein hinunterlaufen spürte. Ihr Mondblut fiel ihr wieder ein und sie stieß einen leisen Laut der Überraschung aus. Doch als sie ihr Nachthemd anhob, war es kein Blut, das an ihrem Schenkel klebte, sondern eine weißliche Flüssigkeit. Sansa hob den Kopf und starrte den Bluthund an. Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte, aber was auch immer vor wenigen Minuten noch darin gelegen hatte, es war verschwunden. „Geh dich waschen, Mädchen. Deine kleine Zofe wird zweifellos wissen, was das ist und was du getan hast." „Was _wir_ getan haben", erinnerte sie ihn und bedachte ihn mit einem verbitterten Blick.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das Ganze deine Idee war?" schnappte er. Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren. Er nutzte ihre Überraschung und Beklemmung aus, um sich an ihr vorbeizuschieben, die Tür zu entriegeln, sie mit einem Ruck zu öffnen und grußlos mit nur einem leisen Klirren seiner Rüstung in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Sansa blieb allein und gedemütigt zurück, erfüllt von dem Wunsch, dem Bluthund die Augen auszukratzen, sollte sie ihm je wieder begegnen.

Sie stand an ihrer Waschschüssel und begann, ihn und seineeruch von sich abzuwaschen und dabei rollten ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen, Tränen der Wut und der Erniedrigung. Er hatte ihr die großartigsten Gefühle beschert, die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben je gehabt hatte und das sollte es nun gewesen sein? Noch nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte er sich. Und das, nachdem er sie mit einer Hingabe geliebt hatte, die sie nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Sansa konnte es drehen und wenden wie sie wollte, sie verstand sein Verhalten einfach nicht. Was bei allen Sieben Höllen war bloß in ihn gefahren?

Sie trocknete sich ab und entsorgte alle benutzten Stoffstreifen auf dem Abtritt. Als sie zurück in ihr Gemach trat, war die Luft schwer vom Geruch ihres Schweißes und seines Samens und über all dem hing noch immer der Gestank von verbranntem Stoff, der ihr im Laufe der Nacht kaum mehr aufgefallen war. Sansa öffnete beide Fenster soweit es ging und ließ die frische Nachtluft ein. Sie blieb einige Augenblicke am Fenster stehen und sah in den Hof hinab. Von hier aus konnte sie den Weißen Turm sehen. Irgendwo dort unten war Sandor. Noch immer konnte sie die Wut in ihrem Bauch spüren, ein kleiner, rotglühender Feuerball, der mal hierhin, mal dahin rollte. Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung würde sie ihm sagen, was sie von ihm und seinem Verhalten hielt. Er hatte ihr heute Nacht kaum Zeit gelassen, angemessen darauf zu reagieren. Dann fiel ihr König Stannis wieder ein. _Spätestens übermorgen soll er hier eintreffen. Ob ich Sandor überhaupt noch einmal sehen werde? Wenn er in der Schlacht stirbt, dann werde ich nie erfahren, warum er sich mir gegenüber so schlecht benommen hat._

Sie riss sich vom Fenster los und wandte sich dem Bett zu. Es war wichtig, dass sie Schlaf bekam, doch sie fühlte sich kein bisschen mehr müde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie je wieder in diesem Bett würde schlafen können, in dem sie von Sandor Clegane entjungfert worden war, ohne daran erinnert zu werden. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen, roten Fleck auf dem Laken. Sie trat näher heran und setzte sich aufs Bett. Der Fleck war in etwa so groß wie ihr Daumennagel, nicht größer, und er war von einem hellen Rot. _Ich brauche noch nicht einmal Angst zu haben, dass sich jemand etwas dabei denkt,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Sie werden es alle für Mondblut halten._

Sansa warf sich aufs Bett und schnupperte am Laken. Neben dem Blutfleck entdeckte sie weitere Flecken, hellere. Sie meinte, vage seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen, seinen herben, männlichen Geruch, und sie fragte sich, ob ihre Zofen und Dienerinnen das auch konnten. Ihn nur riechen, aber nicht bei sich haben zu können, machte sie fast wahnsinnig, und sie raffte das Laken zusammen, erhob sich und ging zu ihrer Kleiderkommode, wo sie es in die unterste Schublade zwischen ihre Leibwäsche stopfte. Vielleicht ließ sich die Erinnerung so besser bewahren. Doch in diesem Moment wollte und konnte sie den Beweis für ihre Liebesnacht nicht vor Augen haben.

Die Dienerinnen hatten am Morgen vorsorglich ein Ersatzlaken dagelassen, das sie nun aufzog. Schaudernd dachte Sansa an den riesigen Blutfleck zurück, in dem sie erst einen Tag zuvor aufgewacht war. Zum Glück war von dem kleineren Fleck im Laken nichts auf der Matratze zurückgeblieben. Langsam kroch sie sich zurück ins Bett und seufzte tief. _Nein, ich werde nicht einschlafen können_ , sagte sie sich und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Kissen aus. Sie drückte es sich fest an die Brust und seufzte erneut. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien Sandor Cleganes Gesichtsausdruck, als er sie verlassen hatte, kalt und abweisend. Erneut packte sie die Wut und sie hieb mit heftigen Faustschlägen auf das Kissen ein, immer und immer wieder. Dann begannen die Tränen von neuem zu fließen und sie ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Hatte sie seine Gefühle denn so falsch gedeutet? Nach einem besonders harten Schlag platzte der Kissenbezug an einer Seite auf und Dutzende kleiner, weißer Daunenfedern flogen durch die Luft und schwebten auf sie hernieder. Es erinnerte sie an den ersten Schnee im Spätsommer zuhause in Winterfell. Sie weinte lange und hemmungslos und irgendwann schlief sie vor lauter Erschöpfung ein.


	9. Ein leiser Verdacht

Gegen Morgen träumte ihr, sie sei zurück in Winterfell, das sie als halbes Kind verlassen hatte. Aber in ihrem Traum war sie erwachsen, sie lag in ihrem vertrauten Schlafgemach auf warmen Fellen in ihrem Himmelbett. Sie konnte sogar die Kälte riechen, die durch eine Ritze am Fenster zu ihr hereinströmte. Als sie sich auf die Seite drehte, gewahrte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Neben ihr lag Sandor Clegane. Einige Strähnen seines lockigen braunes Haars waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und er schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Doch als sie eine Hand ausstreckte und sachte seine vernarbte Wange berührte, schlug er die Augen auf und sah sie an. Sansa ließ ihre Hand an seinem Hals hinuntergleiten und strich langsam über seine breite, behaarte Brust. Als sie seine Brustwarze berührte, wurde sie hart. Sofort war er über ihr und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss, den sie erwiderte und alsbald spürte sie seine Hände, die ihr Nachthemd hochschoben und ihre Brüste streichelten. Sie taten noch andere Dinge in dieser Nacht, Dinge, die zu tun sie sich niemals hatte vorstellen können. Als sie erwachte, war die Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln wieder heiß und feucht, doch sie war noch immer allein.

Eine ihrer Dienerinnen hatte ihr Frühstück gebracht, doch Sansa verschmähte es gänzlich. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, spürte ihrem Traum nach und fühlte sich wie zerschlagen. Sie spürte noch immer leichtes Ziehen und Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen. Das war kein Traum gewesen, nein, das war wirklich passiert. _Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Und ich habe mich einem Mann hingegeben, der mir erst Schmerzen zugefügt und mich dann verlassen hat._ An das Schöne, was in der Zeit dazwischen passiert war, mochte sie nicht denken. Dann würde sie wieder anfangen zu weinen oder sie würde ihre Wut auf ihn verlieren, und sie wollte keines von beidem. Sie wollte nicht schwach sein und Wut war immer noch besser als Verzweiflung. Wenn sie _ihm_ so sehr diente, wieso dann nicht auch ihr?

Das, was ihr in der Nacht zuvor an Müdigkeit gefehlt hatte, legte sich jetzt dumpf und schwer auf ihr Haupt und auch Raneahs gutgemeinte Ermahnung, doch aufzustehen und sich anzukleiden, weil der König zu einer neuerlichen Versammlung des gesamten Hofstaates aufgerufen hatte, konnte sie erst in letzter Minute dazu bewegen, sich zu erheben. Ihre Zofe bedachte sie mit wachsamen Blicken, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden, insbesondere im Hinblick auf ihr Mondblut und erzählte Sansa die neuesten Gerüchte zur bevorstehenden Schlacht. Weil sie kaum aus dem Bett gekommen war, erreichte Sansa den Thronsaal nicht so sorgfältig gekleidet und frisiert wie sonst immer, sondern mit nachlässig gebundenem Zopf und in einem der für sie an der Brust zu eng gewordenen Kleider. Raneah und sie waren mit die letzten, die in den Saal schlüpften, bevor die Flügeltüren geschlossen wurden.

Vom König war glücklicherweise noch nichts zu sehen. Sansa hätte sich die Zusammenkunft gern von der Galerie aus angesehen, wo sie immer ein bisschen das Gefühl hatte, losgelöst von allem, und was noch wichtiger war, nicht in Reichweite des Königs zu sein, doch da sie noch immer als Joffreys Verlobte galt, blieb den beiden jungen Frauen nichts anderes übrig, als sich bis ganz nach vorn zu den Stufen des Eisernen Throns durchzudrängeln. Die Menschen standen dicht an dicht und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Sansa und Raneah die erste Reihe erreichten und sich zum Gnomen, Ser Kevan und seinem Sohn Lancel sowie Prinz Tommen gesellten. _Hoffentlich hat niemand mein Zuspätkommen bemerkt,_ dachte Sansa. _Das wäre schon wieder ein Grund für Joffrey, mich von einem seiner Gardisten prügeln zu lassen._

Der junge Prinz entdeckte Sansa und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das aber den Ausdruck von Angst und Sorge nicht aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben konnte. Sansa lächelte zurück. Sie empfand große Zuneigung für Tommen und gleichzeitig tat er ihr leid. Wahrscheinlich war es für ihn auch nicht einfach gewesen, mit einem solch bösartigen und unberechenbaren Bruder aufzuwachsen. Genauso wenig wie für … Sandor Clegane. Ihr Herz stolperte, als sie den Bluthund auf der rechten Seite des Throns stehen sah, nur wenige Meter von dort entfernt, wo sie selbst stand. Auf dessen anderer Seite stand die Königinregentin in einem raffinierten, spitzenbesetzten rot-goldenen Kleid, dass ihr langes lockiges Haar gut zur Geltung brachte. Cersei sah wie immer perfekt aus. _Wie wunderschön sie ist_ , dachte Sansa. _Und gleichzeitig intrigant, verschlagen und kaltblütig._ Als könne sie ihr Gedanken hören, drehte Cersei den Kopf in ihre Richtung und starrte sie an. Sansa bildete sich ein zu sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen vor Missbilligung kräuselten. _Ich bin zu spät und nicht adrett genug gekleidet für ihren Sohn. Gäbe es nicht wichtigere Dinge im Moment, wäre das wieder ein Anlass für großen Ärger. Wenn sie nur wüsste …_

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Bluthund. Er wirkte so schlecht gelaunt wie eh und je und starrte grimmig über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg, behielt im Auge, wer sich wo auf der Galerie befand, dann musterte er die ersten Reihen unter dem Thron. Seine Augen waren ständig in Bewegung. Als er diejenigen fixierte, die geradeaus vor ihm standen, sah er geradewegs durch Sansa hindurch, die schluckte und am liebsten wieder geweint hätte. Nie hätte sie ihm gegenüber so tun können, als hätte es die letzte Nacht nicht gegeben. Sie konnte nicht gut lügen und sich erst recht nicht verstellen. Und jetzt stand sie da wie eine liebeskranke Närrin und verschlang ihn mit ihren Blicken. Seltsamerweise wirkte alles, was sie an ihm früher höchstens als gewöhnlich empfunden hatte, sein leicht gelocktes, braunes, etwas über kinnlanges Haar und der ebenfalls braune Bart, oder als Angst erregend, wie seine immense Größe, sein grotesk verunstaltetes Gesicht und die stechenden grauen Augen, plötzlich anziehend auf sie und ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Raneah sie forschend anblickte. _Ich muss aufhören, ihn anzustarren._ Als sie ihre Zofe ansah, hatte sich auf deren Stirn eine steile Falte gebildet. Sansa fühlte sich ertappt. „Er macht mir Angst", murmelte sie mit einer leichten Kinnbewegung in Richtung des hünenhaften Mannes. Raneah folgte ihrem Blick, dann sah sie wieder Sansa an. Ihre Dienerin zögerte, dann sagte sie sehr leise, wie zu sich selbst: „Aber offenbar nicht halb so viel wie mir." Sansa registrierte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme, und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. _Sie weiß etwas_. Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte sie und sie tat, als hätte sie Raneahs Worte nicht gehört. Gerade wollte sie etwas zur Ablenkung sagen, als der Ausrufer den König ankündigte. Anscheinend hatte er nur wenige Meter hinter seinem Hund im Schatten gestanden und schritt nun leichtfüßig um Clegane herum und das halbe Dutzend Stufen zum Eisernen Thron hinauf. Währenddessen ebbte das Gemurmel der Menge langsam ab und nachdem Joffrey oben Platz genommen hatte, war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Der Kindkönig fing an zu sprechen und Sansas Gedanken schweiften sofort ab. Sie glaubte nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was Joffrey seinem Hofstaat weißzumachen versuchte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das alles von Ser Kevan und Cersei eingeflüstert worden. Dass die Hauptstadt die bessere Streitmacht besitze. Dass die Moral unter all jenen, die für die Lennisters kämpften, zehnmal höher sei als auf Seiten des Gegners. Sansa hatte anderes gehört, andere Zahlen, andere Pläne. Wahrscheinlich kam das, was bei ihr landete, der Wahrheit auch nicht viel näher als das, was Joffrey von sich gab. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie darauf vertrauen konnte, was man ihr am Hof tagtäglich glauben machen wollte. Angeblich stimmte es nicht, dass Stannis' Heer der von Königsmund aus befehligten Streitmacht drei zu eins überlegen war. Sansa hatte sich nie für Politik und Heeresführung interessiert und mittlerweile bereute sie ihr Unvermögen, die politische Lage besser einschätzen zu können. In der Hauptstadt gab es niemanden, dem sie vertrauen konnte, außer einem ehemaligen Ritter, der heute ein machtloser und versoffener Narr war. Sie reckte den Hals, doch konnte sie Ser Dontos aus dem Hause Hollard nirgendwo entdecken.

Nein, hier konnte sie keinem Menschen wirklich trauen. Ihr Vater war tot, die Götter wussten, wohin es ihre Mutter verschlagen hatte, Jon Schnee war an der Mauer, und von Rob hörte sie nur Gerüchte und hoffentlich stimmte auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie hörte. Von Arya ganz zu schweigen. Der junge Wolf wurde gefürchtet, so viel war ihr klar. _Bitte, Rob, reite gen Königsmund und bring mich fort von hier, rette mich aus Joffreys und Cerseis Klauen, ich werde nie eine Löwin, aber immer eine Wölfin sein. Nicht so wild und kompromisslos wie Arya, aber dennoch … der Norden vergisst nicht._

„Die Stadt wird nicht fallen. Ich wiederhole: _Die Stadt wird nicht fallen._ Denn ich bin der rechtmäßige Erbe des Eisernen Throns. Weder Stannis, noch Rob Stark, noch irgendein Möchtegernregent von den Eiseninseln wird jemals hier oben sitzen. Wir werden siegen, denn wir alle hier dienen der gerechten Sache." Sansa beobachtete ihren Verlobten, die lässige und gleichzeitig gerade Pose, in der er sich auf dem Thron hielt, hörte seine von Selbstgefälligkeit triefende Stimme. Im Grunde wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass Stannis am Ende über sie alle triumphieren würde. Aber was würde dann aus _ihr_ werden? Und was aus dem Bluthund? Ihn würden sie töten, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Und sie selbst würde als Geisel genommen werden und das hieße, das sich für sie selbst aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kaum etwas ändern würde.

Erst als die Anwesenden sich zu zerstreuen begannen, wurde Sansa bewusst, dass sie bis auf wenige Sätze die gesamte Rede des Königs versäumt hatte. Zu sehr war sie verstrickt in ihren eigenen Kummer, ihre eigene Angst, ihre eigene Wut. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Bluthund, bevor sie an Raneahs Seite ebenfalls den Rückzug antrat, doch der hatte sich bereits abgewandt und folgte Joffrey und dessen Mutter in Richtung der königlichen Gemächer. Der König schien dieser Tage kaum Notiz von seiner Verlobten zu nehmen, aber das war Sansa nur recht, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit in den letzten Wochen doch überwiegend daraus bestanden, sie von seinen Untergebenen demütigen und züchtigen zu lassen.

„Morgen also", sagte Raneah tonlos, als sie die Wendeltreppe zu ihren Gemächern erklommen. Sansa sah sie irritiert an. „Was ist morgen?" fragte sie ihre Zofe. Jetzt war es an Raneah, irritiert zu gucken. „Habt Ihr nicht gehört, was Euer Verlobter gesagt hat? Seine Streitkräfte rechnen damit, dass Stannis' Flotte allerspätestens morgen Abend hier eintreffen wird. Sie sind auf dem Weg den Schwarzwasser hinauf." Sansa erschrak. Weniger darüber, dass Stannis so bald in der Hauptstadt anlangen würde, sondern eher darüber, dass anscheinend wirklich der größte Teil von Joffreys Rede an ihr vorbeigegangen und Raneah das ganz offensichtlich auch nicht entgangen war. Denn jetzt blieb sie mitten zwischen zwei Stockwerken auf einem Treppenabsatz stehen und sah Sansa mit ihren grünen Katzenaugen ernst an. „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Lady Sansa? Ihr wirkt so abwesend. So als ob Euch, verzeiht mir meine Worte, der ganze Krieg nichts anginge. Gibt es etwas, was Ihr mir sagen möchtet?" Raneahs Augen wirkten vertrauenswürdig, trotzdem wusste Sansa, dass Vorsicht geboten war. Die Lyseni war, bevor sie Sansas Zofe wurde, in Cerseis Diensten gewesen, was Sansa aber nicht von ihr selbst, sondern von einer der zahlreichen anderen Mägde erfahren hatte. Auch wenn dies nur ein weiteres Gerücht war, sie, die sie früher allzu vertrauensselig gewesen war, hatte bitter dafür bezahlt und würde niemals wieder den Fehler begehen, der falschen Person zu vertrauen. Oder war ihr dieser Fehler bereits wieder unterlaufen? Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, mit einer anderen Person?

„Ich lebe in ständiger Angst, Raneah", antwortete sie deshalb. „Irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem mehr Furcht einfach nicht möglich ist. Tun kann ich sowieso nichts. Jetzt gilt es, einfach nur abzuwarten und zu beten." Die Zofe bedachte sie mit einem wachsamen Blick, dem Sansa sich entzog, indem sie einfach weiterging. In ihrem Gemach angekommen, legte sie den Riegel vor die Tür und begab sich sofort wieder ins Bett.

Der Tag verstrich quälend langsam. Irgendwann hielt sie es im Bett nicht mehr länger aus und floh in die Septe, wo sie stundenlang abwechselnd vor einem der Sieben kniete und betete. Normalerweise ging sie dazu in den Götterhain, denn sie war im Glauben an die Alten Götter erzogen worden, doch in der Burg und auf den Mauern wimmelte es von Soldaten, also ging sie in die Septe. Wahrscheinlich war es gleichgültig, an welche Götter sie sich wandte und vielleicht hatten ihre Alten Götter des Nordens hier unten im Süden auch gar keine Macht.

Am meisten Zeit verbrachte sie vor der Mutter und dem Krieger. _Vielleicht sollte ich Euch darum bitten, Stannis zu unterstützen. Wenn er mich nur leben ließe, könnte meine Gefangenschaft unter ihm auch nicht schlimmer sein als die unter Joffrey._ Doch auch für ihren Bruder Rob betete sie. Für alle Familienmitglieder, wo auch immer sie sich gerade aufhielten. Und zum Schluss sogar für den Bluthund. _Gebt ihm seine Wut zurück, wenn es das ist, was er für diese Schlacht braucht. Aber ich bitte Euch, sorgt dafür, dass sie ihn nicht verzehrt. Niemand sollte so leben wie er. Ohne Freunde und ohne Liebe._ Bei diesem letzten Gedanken spürte sie ihr Herz flattern. War es das, was sie für Sandor Clegane empfand, Liebe? _Nein, du dummes Ding_ , schalt sie sich. _Eine Nacht der Lust und gegenseitiger Begierde bringt noch lange keine Liebe hervor. Er hat getan, worum du ihn gebeten hast, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und anschließend hat er entschieden, dass das Ganze ein Fehler war. Wahrscheinlich liegt er gerade bei einer vollbusigen Hure in Flohloch und nimmt sie so hart, wie er es bei mir nicht konnte._ Der Gedanke daran verursachte ihr Herzstiche. _Ich bin eifersüchtig_ , erkannte sie. _Eifersüchtig auf eine Hure in Flohloch, die wahrscheinlich gar nicht existiert._

Seufzend erhob sie sich. Baelors große Septe war dieser Tage voll von Menschen, die sich Schutz und Rat von den Sieben erbaten. Sansa sah Frauen, in Tränen aufgelöst, die kleine Kinder an sich drückten und vor den Steinfiguren knieten, betend, flehend. Und sie dachte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie froh war, keinen aus ihrer Familie mehr in der Stadt zu wissen. Sie war allein in Königsmund, doch zum ersten Mal erfüllte sie dieser Gedanke mit Erleichterung. _Ich hoffe, dass Arya wirklich nicht mehr hier ist. Bitte, ihr Sieben, beschützt auch sie._

Als sie die Septe endlich verließ, war die Dunkelheit bereits über Königsmund hereingebrochen. Normalerweise wurde es um diese Zeit still in den Straßen und Gassen, doch an diesem Abend waren sie voller Menschen, die geschäftig hin und her eilten. Sansa hatte ihr auffälliges, rotschimmerndes Haar zur Vorsicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen, doch unter den vielen Menschen fühlte sie sich relativ sicher. Keinesfalls hätte sie Raneah oder eine ihrer anderen Zofen bei sich haben wollen. Sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Zeit zur inneren Einkehr, dabei konnte sie keine Gesellschaft gebrauchen.

Im Roten Bergfried angekommen, sorgte Sansa dafür, dass Raneah ihre Rückkehr bemerkte. Sie sagte zwar nichts, doch an ihrem missbilligenden Blick erkannte Sansa sehr wohl, dass es ihrer Gesellschafterin missfiel, dass sie so viele Stunden ohne jegliche Begleitung unterwegs gewesen war. Sansa machte ihr jedoch klar, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr brauche und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

Als sie ihr Gemach betrat, brannten nur ein paar vereinzelte Kerzen auf dem Tisch, dem Fensterbrett und ihrem Nachtschränkchen. Sie schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie von innen, bevor sie sich entkleidete und ihre Notdurft verrichtete. Sie wusch sich gründlich und legte ihr Nachthemd an. Einer Eingebung folgend, trat sie zu ihrer Wäschekommode und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Sie wühlte zwischen ihrer Leibwäsche herum, leerte fast die gesamte Schublade aus, doch das blut- und samenbefleckte Laken war verschwunden. Sansa hätte später nicht sagen können, was sie mehr erschreckt hatte, die Einsicht, dass jemand zwischen ihren privaten Sachen herumgestöbert hatte oder das leise Klirren von Stahl und das Knirschen von Hartleder, das sie urplötzlich hinter sich vernahm. Eine eisenbehandschuhte Hand legte sich hart auf ihren Mund und ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte. _Sie haben es herausgefunden,_ war ihr einziger Gedanke. _Und jetzt haben sie Ser Meryn geschickt, um mich …_ Sie wurde mit festem Griff umgedreht, doch das Gesicht, in das sie blickte, war nicht die feiste Fratze von Meryn Trant, sondern das von wüsten Narben übersäte Gesicht des Bluthundes. Nie war ihr sein furchterregender Anblick so lieb gewesen wie heute Abend und sie seufzte hinter seiner großen Hand hörbar auf. Langsam nahm er die Hand fort und seine grauen Augen starrten zu ihr hinunter, sein Blick wirkte unstet und sie nahm einen deutlichen Alkoholgeruch an ihm wahr. _Er ist schon wieder betrunken. Was will er hier?_

Sansa versuchte, ihre Gesichtszüge, die sich bei seinem Anblick zu einem erleichterten Lächeln geweitet hatten, wieder in neutrale Bahnen zu lenken, schließlich hatte sie ihm sein schlechtes Benehmen in der vorherigen Nacht noch nicht verziehen. „Was habt Ihr hier suchen?" fragte sie kühl. „Und wie seid Ihr überhaupt hier hereingekommen?" Sie warf einen Blick auf die schwere Eichentür. Sie war noch immer verriegelt. Erst jetzt registrierte sie sein Langschwert und den glänzenden Helm in Form eines Hundekopfes auf ihrer Kommode. Der Bluthund bedachte sie mit einem nachlässigen Blick. „Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile hier." „Ihr habt bekommen, was ich Euch versprochen hatte. Die Erste Nacht. Mehr habe ich Euch nicht zu bieten." „Du hast noch eine ganze Menge mehr zu bieten, kleiner Vogel", sagte Clegane. Seine Stimme klang vom Alkohol noch rauer als sie es für gewöhnlich schon tat und er sprach leicht undeutlich. „Das Lied, das du mir gestern sangst, hat mir gut gefallen. Ich hatte dich für eine von der Sorte gehalten, die die Zähne nicht auseinanderkriegt, doch ich habe dich unterschätzt. Sing mir noch eins." Er stieß sie mit dem Zeigefinger leicht gegen die Brust und sie wich zurück. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und ihr wurde ganz heiß. Da war es wieder, dieses intensive Ziehen in ihrem Schoß. _Er will mich noch einmal._

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass er zurückkommen und ihr genau dies sagen würde. Doch seine Trunkenheit ließ sie zögern. Sie hatte nicht umsonst darauf bestanden, dass er beim ersten Mal nüchtern blieb. Der Bluthund war schon in nüchternem Zustand unberechenbar, es konnte sich als großer Fehler erweisen zuzulassen, dass er sich betrunken zu ihr legte. „Hast du etwa immer noch Angst? Ansehen kannst du mich mittlerweile, aber fürchtest du dich wirklich immer noch vor mir?" Mit seinem feinen Gespür für ihre Stimmungen hatte er den Nagel einmal mehr auf den Kopf getroffen. Sansa fühlte sich durchschaut und gleichzeitig hätte sie schwören können, dass ihre Angst vor Clegane ihre Begierde noch verstärkte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gleich in seine Arme geworfen, doch sie musste standhaft bleiben.


	10. Noch ein Geschenk

Der Bluthund legte den Kopf schief, schwankte leicht und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Ich bin ein Hund, schon vergessen? Ich knurre dich ab und zu an, aber habe ich dich jemals gebissen?" Sansa wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie war hin und hergerissen. Einerseits sehnte sie sich nach seinen Berührungen, nicht nur vom Kopf, sondern auch von ihrem Körper her, wie sie an der sich gerade zwischen ihren Schenkeln ausbreitenden Nässe feststellen konnte. Andererseits wusste sie immer noch nicht, wie weit sie ihm tatsächlich vertrauen konnte. „Warum seid Ihr gestern einfach so gegangen? Ihr wart sehr unhöflich", sagte sie aufs Geradewohl, um ihn abzulenken und Zeit zu gewinnen. Er maß sie lange mit seinen Blicken, bevor er antwortete. „Niemand schenkt dem Hund irgendwas einfach so, Mädchen. Er hat nie ein schöneres Geschenk bekommen als die Erste Nacht mit seinem kleinen Vogel und damit kann er nicht umgehen. Jetzt möchte er ihm etwas schenken." Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dich küssen will, Mädchen."

Seine Ehrlichkeit ließ ihr Herz dahinschmelzen, doch Sansa war noch nicht bereit, es einfach dabei bewenden zu lassen. Sie schüttelte sich und versuchte, äußerst kühl dabei zu wirken. „Ich will Euch nicht küssen, Ihr stinkt nach Wein." „Du brauchst mich nicht zu küssen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er langsam. Sie sah ihn spöttisch an. „Unsinn. Wie soll das gehen, wenn ich nicht … oh." Er sah sie vielsagend an und sie errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Ja, deswegen bin ich hier, kleiner Vogel. Ich will dich küssen, dort unten zwischen deinen weichen, roten Federn." Eine Hitzewelle erfasste sie und ihr ganzer Körper prickelte. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Als sie endlich daran dachte, ihn zu schließen, spürte sie, wie trocken er war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der hart pochenden Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Wie von selbst tastete ihre Hand nach der Weinkaraffe, die direkt neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie schenkte sich mit zitternden Händen einen Kelch voll ein, verschüttete die Hälfte, setzte ihn an ihre Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Sie verschluckt sich fast augenblicklich und begann erbärmlich zu husten. Grinsend klopfte der Bluthund ihr mit einer Pranke auf den Rücken, bis sie wieder atmen konnte. „Haben meine Worte dich verstört?"

Clegane wollte ihr den Kelch aus der Hand nehmen, aber sie hielt ihn hinter ihrem Rücken außer Reichweite. Er furchte die Brauen. „Ja, genau, ich darf, aber Ihr dürft nicht", sagte sie in einem überheblichen Tonfall, von dem sie hoffte, er würde ihre vollkommene Verlegenheit überspielen. Er seufzte. „Du behandelst mich schlecht, kleiner Vogel." Seine Stimme war leise und rau. „Ich werde nichts mehr trinken, weil ich weiß, dass du das nicht magst. Noch lieber würde ich dich jetzt nehmen, gleich hier auf dem Tisch, von hinten, so wie ich es am liebsten mag. Bis du wund bist und mich um Gnade anflehst. Aber du hast Glück. In ein paar Stunden wird Stannis hier sein und ein Mann sollte in der Nacht vor einer Schlacht nicht bei einer Frau liegen. Er sollte seine Kräfte für den Kampf aufsparen." „Ein Mann sollte sich aber auch nicht so betrinken, dass er sein Schwert nicht mehr halten kann. Ich mag Euch nicht, wenn Ihr getrunken habt, Ihr seid dann so … vulgär." „Ich bin immer vulgär."

Trotz seiner rüden Worte hatte Sansa sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. „Warum müsst Ihr immer so …" „Willst du das jetzt wirklich mit mir ausdiskutieren? Die Zeit wird langsam knapp, Mädchen. Willst du mein Geschenk nun oder nicht? Schnattern kannst du mit deiner Zofe, aber ich wette, die Lyseni fickt dich nicht halb so gut wie ich es kann." Sansa rollte nur mit den Augen. Der Bluthund sah sie erwartungsvoll an und wirkte dabei nicht mehr halb so betrunken wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Sie entschied sich dazu, den Seitenhieb auf Raneahs Herkunft zu ignorieren und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sie sich entschieden. „Ich will Euer Geschenk." Auch ihre Stimme war jetzt belegt. Der Bluthund ließ sich nicht lang bitten. Er hob sie hoch, als wöge sie nichts und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie an der Bettkante ablegte, so dass ihre Füße den Boden berührten. Er löste ihr Haarband, ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen und griff mit beiden Händen in ihr kupferrotes, seidiges Haar. Sansas Herz begann wieder zu rasen, als er sich vor ihr hinkniete. Sie setzte sich auf. „Wollt Ihr nicht Eure Rüstung ablegen?" Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht mehr, die Frage kam als heiseres Krächzen heraus. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, kleiner Vogel", murmelte er und drückte ihren Oberkörper sanft, aber bestimmt zurück aufs Bett. Als er ihr Nachthemd hochschob, hinauf bis über ihre Brüste, kam das Zittern. Sie trug nichts darunter. Seine Hand war kalt von dem eisenbeschlagenen Handschuh, den er erst kurz zuvor abgelegt hatte. Langsam fuhr er damit ihren Rippenbogen entlang, streichelte ihren flachen Bauch, ehe er sich ihren Brüsten widmete. Sansa lag mit fest geschlossenen Augen da, versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch vermochte sie es kaum. Sie fühlte wildes Verlangen, und die Sehnsucht, seinen warmen Körper an ihrem zu spüren, war auf einmal überwältigend. Doch wo auch immer sie ihn anfasste, berührte ihre Hand nur kalten Stahl. Leises Klirren und Knarzen verriet ihr, dass er seine Position veränderte. Als sein Mund ihre rechte Brustwarze umschloss, seufzte sie leise auf. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Mund und saugte daran, was sie zum Seufzen brachte. Dasselbe tat er mit ihrer anderen Brust, während er zeitgleich die jeweils andere mit seinen Fingern liebkoste. Sansa war schon längst wieder bereit für ihn, wenn er sich noch länger Zeit ließe, würde sie kommen, bevor er tun konnte, was er versprochen hatte, mit ihr zu tun. Und sie sagte es ihm.

„Ich habe nie eine Frau wie dich gekannt", flüsterte er. „Du wirkst so unschuldig, aber in Wahrheit bist du einfach nur …" Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Sie lachte verschämt auf. „Wir müssen leise sein", wisperte sie, als sie spürte, wie er sich zurückzog um von neuem vor ihr auf die Knie zu gehen. „Meine Zofe hat vielleicht etwas mitgekriegt." „Du meinst, _du_ musst leise sein, mein kleiner Singvogel." Sie meinte, ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. „Öffne deine Schenkel für mich, Kleine." Sansa zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ich bin so … alles da unten ist so …" „Nass?" schlug er grinsend vor. „Ist das nicht unangenehm für Euch?" flüsterte sie. „Im Gegenteil", knurrte er und eine Sekunde später spürte sie eine warme und feuchte Berührung an ihrer intimsten Stelle. Ein Laut der Überraschung und der Wollust entwich ihr. „Wollt Ihr wirklich …?" „Du möchtest also dabei reden, ja? Ich kann nicht reden und dich gleichzeitig lecken, dummer kleiner Vogel." „Nein, äh, doch, zumindest am Anfang. Verzeiht mir, das … das ist alles so neu für mich." „Für mich auch", antwortete er zu ihrem großen Erstaunen. „Auch für mich gibt es ein erstes Mal, kleiner Vogel, ich tu das nur mit dir. Jetzt halt den Schnabel und lass mich dir zu Willen sein, bevor ich's mir anders überlege."

Sansa traute sich nicht mehr zu sprechen. Sie schämte sich, so vor ihm zu liegen, die Schenkel weit gespreizt, und ihn ihre Lust so unverhüllt sehen und spüren zu lassen. Doch ihre Scham währte nicht lang. Als er sie das nächste Mal küsste, berührten seine Lippen sie genau an dem kleinen, Kirschkern großen Punkt, der vor lauter Erregung schon hart und geschwollen war. Sie fuhr zusammen und ihre Finger krallten sich fest in die Matratze. Sein Bart kitzelte sie und seine Zunge fuhr so unglaublich weich über ihre feuchte Haut, teilte ihre Lippen und liebkoste sie auf eine Weise, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sansa wand sich, streckte ihm ihren Schoß entgegen, öffnete sich mit jeder Bewegung ein klein wenig mehr. Sie stöhnte laut und als sie glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, biss sie sich in ihr Handgelenk und er gönnte ihr eine kurze Pause, um sie daran zu hindern, vorschnell zu kommen. „Ich ertrinke hier fast zwischen deinen Schenkeln, Mädchen", flüsterte er und strich ihr zärtlich durch das feuchte, rote Haar zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft, tastete nach seiner Hand und als sie sie fand, drückte sie sie so fest sie konnte. „Du bist schon kurz davor, nicht wahr?" Seine dunkle Stimme war eine einzige Liebkosung. „Soll ich dich jetzt über den Punkt bringen? Oder soll ich noch warten?" Erst nickte sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Lasst mich nicht länger warten", flüsterte sie heiser.

Schon jetzt rannen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter und vermischten sich mit den Schweißperlen, die den Weg über ihre Schläfen genommen hatten. Sie hielt seine Hand weiter in ihrer und führte sie an ihre Wange, nah genug an ihren Mund, um ihn rechtzeitig mit ihr bedecken zu können. „Gib mir mehr von dir, kleiner Vogel, halt dich nicht zurück", waren seine Worte, bevor er wieder in ihren Schoß tauchte und sie dazu brachte, sich ihm so weit zu öffnen, wie es ihr möglich war. Und dann war seine Zunge ganz in ihr, während zwei seiner Finger ihren Lustpunkt liebkosten, dann wieder saugte er an ihr, während sie in hitziges Keuchen ausbrach, was nach wenigen Augenblicken in lautem Schluchzen gipfelte und Sansa kam mit seiner Zunge tief in sich, sie kam noch heftiger als am Abend zuvor und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not, ihre hilflosen Schreie zu dämpfen, indem er ihr wieder die Hand auf den Mund presste. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über die Muskeln ihrer Beine, sie zitterten dermaßen, dass sie glaubte, es nicht ertragen zu können, kurz fühlte es sich an, als werde sie ohnmächtig, sie hörte sich selbst nicht mehr, wie sie nach ihm rief, und mit einem letzten haltlosen Aufbäumen entließ die Welle der Lust sie in die seichten Gewässer vollkommener Befriedigung.

Danach lag sie einfach nur da und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie weinte, die Gefühle übermannten sie einfach und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Zu gern hätte sie sich jetzt an seinen warmen Körper geschmiegt, doch er weigerte sich, die Rüstung abzulegen, und sei es auch nur für kurze Zeit. „Wenn die große Glocke von Baelors Septe läutet, muss ich dich verlassen, kleiner Vogel. Heute Nacht befehlige ich mehrere Hundert Männer. Ich sollte gehen. Jetzt. Man wird sich schon fragen, wo ich mich herumtreibe." Der Bluthund hatte sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt und beäugte sie neugierig. „Warum flennst du jetzt? Sag nicht, ich hätte etwas getan, was du nicht wolltest." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte, dann zog sie ihr Nachthemd zurecht, weil sie plötzlich fröstelte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich weine. Wahrscheinlich, weil es so unglaublich schön war. Und, weil ich Euch nicht in meine Arme schließen kann", setzte sie leise hinzu. „Wenn ich zu dir zurückkomme, schenke ich dir eine Nacht, die du nie vergessen wirst, das verspreche ich dir." „ _Wenn_ Ihr zurückkommt …" „Zweifelst du an meinen Kampfkünsten, kleiner Vogel?" „Nein, aber Ihr könnt nicht immer gewinnen." „Das ist wohl wahr. Aber ich habe es fest vor, jetzt, da ich dir schon wieder ein Geschenk versprochen habe." „Eigentlich bin ich wieder mit dem Beschenken dran. Ich wüsste auch schon etwas …" Er registrierte ihren schamlosen Blick und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Bei allen Sieben Höllen, Mädchen, ich werde in deinen Armen sterben." Sie musste lächeln. „Seid gewiss, ich werde schon diese Nacht nicht vergessen. Genauso wenig wie unsere erste." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Sandor?" fragte sie leise. Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, all diese tiefen Krater und Furchen wie gegerbtes Leder. „Ich glaube, ich könnte Euch lieben … wenn Ihr mich nur lasst."

Lange blickte er sie an. „Erwarte nicht zu viel von einem alten Hund, Mädchen. Du bist so unglaublich jung, ich wusste nicht, ob ich es wagen durfte, dich überhaupt anzurühren. Ich war dein erster Mann, und es hat dir gefallen, da ist es nur natürlich, dass du so denkst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich glücklich machen kann. Irgendwann wirst du dich nach deinesgleichen sehnen." „Sagt sowas nicht!" Sansa setzte sich auf und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich weiß, wie naiv ich war. Der junge, stattliche Ritter auf seinem weißen Ross, ja, Ihr hattet schon recht damit. Und Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass im Leben nichts so ist, wie es scheint. _Ihr_ seid ein wahrer Ritter, Sandor Clegane, mehr als alle anderen, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Macht mich zu der Euren!" „Hört, hört", grinste der Bluthund. „War ich wirklich so gut, dass du schon so weit denkst? Du bist die erste, die mir das gesagt hat, kleiner Vogel." „Falls … falls Euch heute Nacht etwas zustößt, möchte ich, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass Ihr …, dass Ihr mir so wichtig werden würdet. Wenn Ihr heute Nacht nicht auf Euch aufpasst, werde ich Euch das niemals verzeihen. Ich habe für Euch gebetet. Es wird Euch wahrscheinlich nicht verwundern, dass ich ebenfalls dafür gebetet habe, dass die Stadt fällt. Als ich Euch gestern Abend auf dem Dach traf, war ich wirklich fast so weit, mich von der Mauer zu stürzen. Ich habe Angst, dass Joffrey auch mich tötet. So wie er es mit meinem Vater gemacht hat. Ich muss weg von hier, Sandor."

Wieder bedachte er sie mit einem seiner langen Blicke. „Ja, das musst du. Der kleine Vogel ist schon viel zu lange eingesperrt gewesen. Wenn ich die Schlacht überlebe, bringe ich dich von hier fort, das verspreche ich dir." Sie ließ sich gegen ihn sinken und seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es wart, der …" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihren Mund auf seinen. Er öffnete sich ihr und sie küssten sich lange und tief. Sie konnte sich selbst in seinem Mund schmecken, doch es machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil … In diesem Moment zerriss ein dunkler, volltönender Klang die Nacht und beide fuhren auseinander. „Die Glocke", flüsterte Sansa überflüssigerweise.

Sandor war sofort auf den Beinen, warf sich sein Langschwert über die Schulter und griff nach seinem Helm und den Handschuhen. Sie bückte sich nach dem grünen Haarband, mit dem sie sich früher am Tag den Zopf gebunden hatte und hielt es ihm hin. „Tragt es. Um meinetwillen", drängte sie. Er zögerte nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, dann nahm er es entgegen, wickelte es um sein Handgelenk und sie knotete es fest. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen letzten, schnellen Kuss. „Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Vogel. Du weißt, wo du hingehen musst?" Sie nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. Ein letzter Blick, in dem sie etwas zu sehen glaubte, was Sehnsucht sehr nahekam, dann war er aus der Tür. Sie lauschte dem sich entfernenden Klirren seiner Rüstung, doch Sansa blieb keine Zeit zu trauern, sie musste ebenfalls zusehen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von hier wegkam. Sie streifte sich hastig ihre Kleider über, zog ihre Stiefel an und griff nach dem Beutel mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die ihr wichtig waren und den sie in weiser Voraussicht schon vor mehreren Tagen gepackt hatte. Mit ihm in Händen und wehenden Haaren eilte sie aus ihrem Gemach, Raneah direkt in die Arme.


	11. Raneahs Verrat

Sansas Zofe schien nicht aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen, sondern aus dem Korridor, der zur Wendeltreppe führte. Sie bedachte Sansa mit einem Blick, den diese nicht zu deuten wusste. „Komm, Raneah, wir müssen zu den Gemächern der Königin!" Sie griff nach ihrer Hand, doch die Zofe entzog sie ihr. „Ich brauche noch etwas aus meiner Kammer." Die Lyseni öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Gemach und schlüpfte hindurch, wobei sie die Tür wieder anlehnte. Durch den Spalt sah Sansa sie in einer Kommode wühlen und etwas an sich nehmen, was sie eilig in den Ärmel ihres Kleides stopfte. Sansa wandte sich schnell ab, dann kehrte das blonde Mädchen auf den Gang zurück. Zusammen liefen sie durch verwaiste Korridore, rannten Treppen hinab, über den Innenhof und in den Teil des Roten Bergfrieds, der der Königlichen Familie vorbehalten war. In einem mittelgroßen Saal, an dessen Türen Ser Ilyn Payne höchstselbst Wache bezogen hatte, drängten sich all die Hofdamen, ranghohe und rangniedere, die am Hofe ein und ausgingen, während ihre Männer, Väter und Brüder draußen auf den Mauern standen und sich auf die Schlacht vorbereiteten. Sansa wurde ganz schlecht, als sie sich fragte, wie viele von ihnen ihre Lieben überhaupt lebend wiedersehen würden. Ein paar kleinere Kinder liefen, von der allgemein gedrückten Stimmung noch nicht angesteckt, jauchzend durch den Raum und spielten Fangen zwischen den Beinen der Erwachsenen.

Sansa und Raneah ließen sich auf seidenen Kissen nieder, die auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Mondbub, der erste Hofnarr, bewegte sich auf Stelzen durch den Raum und zu ihrer Erleichterung sah Sansa nun auch endlich Ser Dontos, der ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versprochen hatte, ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Auch er steckte in einem Narrenkostüm aus Dutzenden von ineinander genähten bunten Flicken. Sie nickte ihm zu und er lüpfte im Vorbeigehen seinen lächerlichen Hut für sie. Zusammen mit des Königs Scharfrichter waren die Narren die einzigen Männer im Raum.

Sansa fragte sich, ob Kleinfinger noch immer nicht von seiner Reise zurück war. Würde er kämpfen, wenn er hier wäre? Sie hatte ihn noch nie ein Schwert halten sehen und konnte sich ihn auch nicht mit einem vorstellen. Doch als Mündel ihres Großvaters Hoster Tully musste er wohl gelernt haben, mit Waffen umzugehen. _Einerlei_ , sagte sich Sansa, denn Petyr Baelish war nicht hier.

Als sie sich umdrehte, war Raneah verschwunden. Sie versuchte, sie in dem überfüllten Saal auszumachen, konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. Sie wollte schon aufgeben, dann erblickte sie sie doch noch. Sansa runzelte die Stirn. Auf einer Empore in der hinteren rechten Ecke des Saales saß die Königin, ganz in Schwarz und mit offenem, goldenem Haar, mit Prinz Tommen, der ein kleines, gestreiftes Kätzchen an seine Brust drückte. Der sonst immer so fröhliche und unbeschwerte Junge wirkte sehr still und in sich gekehrt und blickte sich mit großen, ängstlichen Augen um. Hinter ihm, halb durch seine mollige Statur verdeckt, stand Raneah. Sie sprach mit der Königin, der sie etwas hinhielt. Sansa verengte die Augen. Ein Taschentuch, so sah es aus, weißes Leinen, soweit sie es erkennen konnte. Ihr Magen zwickte schmerzhaft. _Konnte das …?_ Ihr wurde ganz kalt. Sie sah, wie Cersei Raneah das weiße Tuch abnahm und etwas zu ihr sagte. Raneah nickte und knickste, dann drehte sich die Zofe um und kam die Stufen der Empore hinunter. Schnell blickte Sansa in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo Mondbub gerade so tat, als würde er von seinen Stelzen fallen. Sie gab vor, in die Kunststücke des Narren vertieft zu sein und die Abwesenheit ihrer Gesellschafterin gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Als Raneah sich wieder zu ihr setzte, trug sie zwei Gläser Wein in Händen, wovon sie eins Sansa hinhielt mit den Worten: „Befehl der Königin. Wir sollen Wein trinken, so viel wir wollen. Wenn Ihr das hier ausgetrunken habt, erwartet sie Euch oben an ihrem Tisch, Mylady." _Zum Glück bin ich eine langsame Trinkerin_ , dachte Sansa. _Obwohl ich nach den beiden letzten Tagen dieses Urteil über mich vielleicht revidieren sollte._ Sie nahm das exquisit geschliffene Glas von ihrer Zofe entgegen. „Warst du deshalb bei ihr? Um dir von ihr Wein zu erbitten?" Sansa beobachtete Raneah genau, aber die sah sie nicht an. „Sie rief mich zu sich, weil sie mit Euch sprechen möchte, Mylady." Sie nickte in Richtung des Kelches in Sansas Händen. „Lasst sie lieber nicht zu lange warten." Sansa nahm einen winzigen Schluck, dann drehte sie das Glas in ihren Händen. Als sie aufsah und Raneahs Blick suchte, merkte sie, wie ihre Zofe ihr auswich. Das Mädchen aus Lys versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinem Weinglas und nahm einen langen Schluck. „Du weißt, dass ich mit dem Bluthund geschlafen habe." Sansa wusste nicht, woher sie die Dreistigkeit nahm, diese Worte auszusprechen, doch da sie sich ihrer Sache sicher war, hatte sie sowieso nichts zu verlieren, was nicht schon längst verloren war.

Raneah jedoch war völlig überrumpelt. Sie verschluckte sich und hustete Wein aus, während Sansa ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken klopfte. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du von nichts, du hast mich doch selbst gerade an Cersei verraten." Sansa war jetzt sehr ruhig, ein Zustand, den sie mittlerweile kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Er stellte sich ein, wenn die höchste Stufe der Angst bereits erreicht war und mehr einfach nicht ging. Raneah blickte sie an und wirkte dabei so verzweifelt, als wolle sie sich Sansa am liebsten vor die Füße werfen und im Staub kriechen. „Mylady, ich weiß, Ihr werdet mir niemals verzeihen, aber ich musste es tun! Ich musste es ihr sagen, denn wenn herauskommt, dass ich davon wusste, töten sie mich! Ich will aber nicht sterben, ich will doch nur heim nach Lys, zu meinen Brüdern und Schwestern …" Die mandelförmigen grünen Augen des Mädchens waren voller Tränen. Sansa wusste selbst nicht, warum, aber sie war nicht wütend. Auch nicht verzweifelt. Sie spürte einfach gar nichts. „Ich weiß, wie es ist", sagte sie leise und wischte ihrer Zofe eine Träne ab, die gerade ihre Wange herunterkullerte. „Sie haben dasselbe mit mir gemacht und mich dazu gebracht, meinen Vater zu verraten." _Ich bin mitschuldig an seinem Tod_ , das erkannte sie wieder einmal nur zu deutlich. _Vater, vergib mir._

„Ich verurteile dich nicht, Raneah. Du hast nur getan, was du tun musstest." Sie ergriff die Hand des Mädchens und drückte sie. „Du hast uns gehört, nicht wahr? Mich und Sandor." Raneah nickte widerstrebend. „Ich wurde wach und … hörte Eure Stimme. Ihr habt geschrien." Sie schniefte. „Erst dachte ich wirklich, jemand hätte sich Zugang zu Eurem Gemach verschafft, um Euch etwas anzutun, doch als ich dann vor Eurer Tür stand, hörte ich an Eurer Stimme, dass derjenige etwas tat, was … was Euch anscheinend sehr gefiel." Raneah lächelte ein trauriges kleines Lächeln. „Ich als Lyseni erkenne den Unterschied sofort. Und außerdem habt Ihr seinen Namen gerufen." Sansa lächelte wehmütig in Erinnerung an ihre Erste Nacht. „War es …" Raneah zögerte. „War es wirklich … angenehm für Euch, Mylady?" „Was glaubst du denn, du hast uns doch gehört." „Und Ihr habt ihm nicht … vielleicht das geboten, was er hören wollte?"

Sansa verstand erst nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf. „Ob ich ihm etwas vorgespielt habe, meinst du? Nein, das musste ich gar nicht. Sandor ist ein guter Liebhaber und ich wollte ihn. Ich habe ihm befohlen, in dieser Nacht zu mir zu kommen." Raneah machte große Augen. Sansa blickte verstohlen um sich. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn die Details nicht bei Cersei landen. Obwohl es eigentlich keinen Unterschied macht. Sie kann mich töten lassen für das, was ich getan habe, schließlich bin ich dem König versprochen. Und wenn sie es nicht tut, tut Joffrey es sicher mit Vergnügen." „Es tut mir so leid, Lady Sansa", versicherte ihr Raneah nochmals unter Tränen. „Aber ich freue mich für Euch, dass Ihr Eure Erste Nacht so genossen habt, Lady Sansa. Nicht vielen Frauen ist ein solches Glück vergönnt." Ihre Hände spielten mit den Spitzenaufschlägen ihres Kleides. „Darf ich Euch etwas fragen, etwas Persönliches, Mylady?" Sansa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Wir leben vielleicht nur noch wenige Stunden. Was willst du wissen?" Raneahs Frage war sehr kurz. „ _Warum er_?" Sansa lächelte. „Weil er ein wahrer Ritter ist." Ihre Zofe schien verwirrt. „Ist er nicht. Angeblich hat er nie den Eid geschworen." „Das stimmt. Aber ich habe ihn erwählt, weil er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Mehrmals." Raneahs Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Das ist sehr romantisch." „Ja, nicht wahr?" Sansa nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Langsam fand sie Gefallen daran. „Hat es nicht wehgetan? Er ist sehr groß und große Männer …" Raneah machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung und unterdrückte ein anstößiges Lächeln, wenn auch nur halb. „Oh, es hat ziemlich wehgetan. Doch er war gut zu mir. Er hat aufgehört, als er merkte, wie weh es mir tat." Die Lyseni schien beeindruckt. „So hätte ich ihn nie eingeschätzt." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein und Sansa tat es ihr nach. „Ich auch nicht."

Sansa sah sich um. Mittlerweile war der Saal von Frauen und Kindern bevölkert. Maester Verwine war jetzt ebenfalls vor Ort und versuchte zusammen mit Lady Tanda mit vereinten Kräften, deren jüngster Tochter Lollys eine Flüssigkeit einzuflößen, die verdächtig nach Schlafsüß aussah. Die junge Frau war einem Zusammenbruch nah und schrie die ganze Zeit, dass sie alle sterben würden, was natürlich die anderen Anwesenden umso mehr verängstigte. Jetzt liefen keine jauchzenden Kinder mehr umher. „Ich habe ihn eben aus Eurem Gemach kommen sehen." „Wie bitte?" Sansa drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Zofe um. „Clegane. Er war heute Abend wieder bei Euch, Lady Sansa." „Ja." „Habt Ihr wieder …?" „Was glaubst du?" „Euren Schreien nach zu urteilen, habt Ihr ziemlich heftig …" Sansa spürte nun den Wein. „Ich frage mich, wie Cersei es aufnehmen wird, wenn ich ihr ins Gesicht sage, dass ich mir vom Wachhund ihres Sohnes die Spalte habe lecken lassen." Sansa hatte ihre Zofe nie erröten sehen, doch jetzt tat sie es. „So habe ich Euch noch nie reden hören, Lady Sansa." Sansa nahm noch einen Schluck, dann war ihr Kelch leer. „Tja, Tatsache ist, ich mich auch nicht. Das ist _seine_ Art zu reden, fürchte ich. Und mittlerweile, das gebe ich zu, färbt sie auf mich ab." Sie erhob sich und es gelang ihr, nicht zu sehr zu schwanken. „Ich habe jetzt eine Unterredung mit der Königinregentin." „Bitte passt auf, was Ihr sagt, Mylady! Ich will Euch nicht schon verlieren, bevor die Schlacht begonnen hat." „Ich werde wieder versuchen, eine Lady zu sein, wenn es das ist, was du meinst, Raneah." „Ja, seid einfach wie immer." _Nur, dass ich es nicht mehr bin_ , dachte Sansa. _Denn seitdem ich das letzte Mal mit Cersei gesprochen habe, ist mir der Schleier vom Gesicht genommen worden._ Doch um Raneahs Willen würde sie sich zurückhalten. Ein letztes Mal.

Auf der Empore angekommen, wandte Sansa sich nach rechts und als sie Cerseis Tisch erreicht hatte, knickste sie artig. „Sansa, Täubchen!" empfing die Königin sie mit einem Lächeln, das ihre perfekten Zähne zeigte. „Du hast deinen Wein schneller getrunken, als ich von dir erwartet hätte." „Ja, meine Königin. Er hilft gegen die Angst, nur habe ich das erst jetzt erkannt." „Die Unerfahrenheit der Jugend, meine Süße. Aber jetzt bist du eine Frau und weißt es besser." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wer hat es dir beigebracht?" Sansa überging die Frage, doch sie hielt Cersei ihr leeres Glas hin, als diese die Karaffe hob, um ihr nachzuschenken. „Setz dich zu mir. Tommen, geh und bring dieses Vieh weg, es ruiniert mir mein Kleid." Tommen sah seine Mutter verletzt an, die sich weiße Katzenhaare vom samtenen Ärmel ihres dramatischen schwarzen Kleides zupfte, aber er gehorchte. Cersei musterte Sansa von oben bis unten. „Du vernachlässigst dich, Kind. Du hältst anscheinend nichts mehr von schicken Frisuren. Schau dich an, dein Haar ist zerwühlt, du trägst eines deiner ältesten Kleider. Wir Frauen dürfen uns nicht gehen lassen, auch nicht, wenn ein Krieg droht. Gerade dann nicht. Wir müssen Haltung bewahren." „Ich habe geschlafen, meine Königin." „Oh, ganz sicher hast du das." Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie fragte: „Interessiert es dich eigentlich nicht, was dein Verlobter in diesem Augenblick tut? Deine Begeisterung für deinen zukünftigen Gemahl hat in den letzten Wochen stark nachgelassen, so kommt es mir vor." „Ich habe für Joffrey gebetet, meine Königin. Sicher ist er mit seinem Onkel auf der Mauer und macht den Männern Mut. Oder er führt selbst das Schwert, sollte es unseren Feinden gelingen, die Burg zu stürmen." _Oder er versteckt sich hinter dem Rücken des Gnomen, was um einiges schwerer sein dürfte als hinter dem breiten Rücken seines Hundes._ Sandor Clegane war fast doppelt so groß wie Tyrion Lennister. Cersei lächelte säuerlich. _Sie weiß ganz genau, dass ihr Sohn ein erbärmlicher Feigling ist. Selbst Arya konnte besser mit einem Schwert umgehen._

„In der Tat, der König ist dort, wo er sein sollte, bei seinen Männern. Er …" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ser Lancel Lennister kam im Laufschritt in den Saal. „Ich habe ihm befohlen, mich stündlich über den Stand der Dinge der unterrichten", vertraute Cersei Sansa an, in einem Ton, als habe sie keine Angst vor schlechten Neuigkeiten. _Sicher hast du ihm auch noch ganz andere Dinge befohlen_ , dachte Sansa. Noch ein Gerücht, das die Spatzen des Hofes mittlerweile von allen Dächern pfiffen. Jaime Lennister war, soweit Sansa wusste, immer noch Gefangener ihres Bruders, und anscheinend brauchte Cersei ein wenig Abwechslung. _Doch nach gestern Nacht verstehe ich sie zumindest in dem Punkt besser._ Trotzdem fragte sie sich, was sie an dem Jüngling fand. Er war nicht viel älter als Sansa, vielleicht war es das, was sie reizte. _Und er ist ihr Cousin. Bei Cersei bleibt alles in der Familie._ _Wahrscheinlich ist der Gnom der Einzige, den sie nicht fickt._ Sie errötete noch nicht einmal bei diesem Gedanken.

Ser Lancel kam auf die Empore herauf und ging geradewegs auf sie zu. Er war sehr blass. „Die Schlacht hat begonnen, meine Königin. Einige von Stannis Leuten haben versucht, vom Ufer aus durchs untere Tor in die Burg zu gelangen, doch der Bluthund und seine Männer haben das verhindert. Stannis Schiffe sind jetzt fast alle hier." „Zum Teufel mit seinen Schiffen", zischte Cersei ihn an. „Wo sind die unseren?" „Ich … ich weiß nicht. Der Gnom hat sich etwas ausgedacht. Er befehligt auch die Schiffe." „Das weiß ich, Dummkopf", sagte die Königin kalt. „Geht da raus und sagt mir, was die kleine Missgeburt vorhat." „Sehr wohl, meine Königin." Sansa sah ihm nach, wie er sich einen Weg durch die Frauen und Kinder bahnte und an Ser Ilyn vorbei aus dem Saal eilte. Der Zufluchtsort war gut gewählt, fand sie, er befand sich inmitten der Burg, hatte also keine Fenster, durch die man hätte schauen und beunruhigende Dinge hätte sehen können. Leider war es genau das, was Sansa immer nervöser machte. Und selbst vom Getöse einer Schlacht war hier drinnen nicht das mindeste zu hören.

Sansas Angst war zurück, sie spürte sie deutlich in ihrem Magen. Doch zumindest etwas hatte sie erfahren. Noch war Sandor Clegane offenbar nichts zugestoßen. Cerseis Gesicht hatte einen verbitterten Ausdruck angenommen. „Wie ich es hasse, hier eingepfercht zu sein. Wie in einem Schafstall komme ich mir vor, während draußen der Schlachter sitzt und seine Messer wetzt." Ein guter Vergleich, fand Sansa. Nur, meinte sie mit dem Schlachter Stannis oder Ser Ilyn? „Lieber wäre ich da draußen, kämpfend und blutend, als mich hier zu verkriechen. Ich bin eine Löwin. Und was bist du?" Sie sah Sansa herausfordernd an. Und hatte sie in einem unbedarften Augenblick erwischt. Was sollte sie antworten? Kurz dachte sie an Raneah und erwog, sich zu den Schafen zu zählen. Doch dann fiel ihr ihr Vater wieder ein, der auf dem Schafott sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte und sie spürte, wie der ganze Hass, der sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte, zurückkehrte. Sie hob den Blick und bohrte ihn fest in Cerseis kalte, grüne Augen. „Ich bin noch immer eine Wölfin", sagte sie leise, doch mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wem ihre Loyalität galt. Cersei bedachte sie mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Falsch." Es klang so, als betone sie jeden einzelnen Buchstaben in diesem kurzen Wort. „Du bist eine läufige Hündin, meine Kleine."

Sansa war sprachlos. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Cersei ihr Blatt so schnell ausspielen würde. Cersei war wie eine Katze, die mit Mäusen spielte, bevor sie ihnen auf grausame Art und Weise den Garaus machte. Seltsamerweise blieb ihr Magen, wo er war, ihr Herz blieb, wo es war. Es schlug noch nicht einmal schneller. Cerseis Mundwinkel verzogen sich noch ein wenig weiter nach oben, doch ihr Lächeln war eine Maske. „Der Bluthund, so, so. Du bist anscheinend nicht besonders wählerisch. Warum er? Willst du meinen Sohn beschämen? Ja, das ist es, nicht wahr? Du willst, dass sie Joffrey auslachen, ist es nicht so, du kleine Hure?" Sansa konnte nicht anders, sie musste das Versprechen brechen, dass sie Raneah gegeben hatte. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich hätte einen anderen erhört, aber leider habe _ich_ keinen Bruder in dieser Burg."


	12. Das Maß ist voll

Die Ohrfeige kam scheinbar aus dem Nichts, doch sie war dennoch so fest, dass es laut klatschte und Sansas Kopf zur Seite flog. Raneahs bestürzter Blick flog ihr zu, über die Köpfe all derer hinweg, die sie anstarrten. Unter den am nächsten Stehenden breitete sich betroffenes Schweigen aus, dann, als nichts weiter passierte, setzte nach und nach wieder unterdrücktes Gemurmel ein. Sansa schenkte Raneah ein beruhigendes Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder Cersei zu, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Deren Miene war jetzt vor Wut verzerrt. „Irgendwann zeigt jeder sein wahres Gesicht, ist es nicht so, Täubchen, auch du. Deine ständige Höflichkeit und dein unterwürfiger Gehorsam … das war alles zu schön um wahr zu sein. Du und dein Verrätervater, ihr seid aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt. Warte nur ab, was Joffrey dazu sagt, wenn er erfährt, was du getan hast, und er wird es erfahren, verlass dich drauf, du dreckiges Flittchen! Ich wollte es nicht glauben, als deine kleine Zofe eben zu mir kam und mir den Beweis deines Verrats an meinem Sohn brachte."

Sie deutete auf den rechten Ärmel ihres schwarzen Samtkleides, aus dem ein Zipfel weißes Leinen hervorlugte. „Glaub mir, dafür werdet ihr beide büßen, du und dieser Drecksköter." Als Sansa nicht reagierte, änderte die Königin ihre Strategie. Plötzlich erschien ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Kind, du bist nicht die große Ausnahme, für die du dich vielleicht hältst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten Frauen im Grunde eine Schwäche für das Animalische im Mann haben. Und warum sich nicht den Hund nehmen, wenn er sich dir so bereitwillig vor die Füße legt?"

Sansa bemerkte ein leichtes Flattern von Cerseis linkem Augenlid, kurz bevor sie fragte: „Wie war er bei _dir_?"

Sie hatte mit allen Gemeinheiten gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Zwar konnte Sansa sich verkneifen, einen Laut der Überraschung auszustoßen und sie errötete auch nicht, doch ihr war, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. „Oh ja, mein Täubchen, es ist die traurige Wahrheit und ich bin wirklich nicht besonders stolz darauf, lass mich es dir sagen. Aber es gibt Augenblicke, da braucht eine Frau einen Mann wie … Sandor Clegane." Sie wollte nicht, dass sie seinen Namen aussprach, sie beschmutzte ihn. _Sie lügt. Nie würde sich Sandor zu einer wie ihr legen._ Cersei schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Es ist schon lange her, kleine Sansa. Noch nicht einmal Joffrey war auf der Welt. Der Bluthund kam aus der Mitte der Westlande zu uns auf den Stein. Ich habe gleich gemerkt, dass er mich wollte. Aber es war erst nach unserem Umzug nach Königsmund und meiner Hochzeit mit Robert, dass wir es taten. Ich traf eines Abends im Stall auf ihn und …" „ _Ihr lügt_." Sansas Stimme war ruhig, obwohl ihr gesamter Körper in Aufruhr war. _Gib ihr nicht das, was sie haben will._ „Sandor würde lieber die älteste und versiffteste Hure in ganz Flohloch ficken, bevor er sich zu Euch legt." „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, kleine Taube. Sprich ihn ruhig darauf an, falls du ihn nach dieser Nacht noch einmal lebend sehen solltest." Sie lächelte fein. „Du redest schon wie er, Kindchen. Du plapperst einfach alles nach, was man dir vorsetzt, noch immer." _Dasselbe findet er auch_ , dachte Sansa verbittert. Was hatte er doch gleich zu ihr gesagt, als er sie auf Joffreys Geheiß nach dem Turnier der Hand zurück in die Burg geleitet hatte? „Du bist wie einer dieser Vögel von den Sommerinseln, die alles nachplappern, was man ihnen vorsagt." Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau, welche Worte der Bluthund benutzt hatte, aber so oder ähnlich hatten sie gelautet.

Vor dem Saal erklang das Geräusch von lauten Schritten, die die Treppe heraufhasteten. Wieder war es Lancel Lennister. „Der Schwarzwasserfluss steht in Flammen", schnaufte der Jüngling, kaum dass er Cersei erreicht hatte. „Der Gnom hat ihn in Brand gesteckt – mit Seefeuer!" Sansa starrte ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was Seefeuer war - gab es überhaupt mehrere Arten von Feuer? - doch ein ungutes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer. Sie begriff nicht, wieso und weshalb, konnte es nicht genau festmachen, aber allein das Wort machte ihr Angst.

Sie schloss die Augen und ballte die Fäuste, während sie zum Krieger betete und ihn anflehte, Sandor zu beschützen und zur Mutter, dasselbe für sie zu tun. _Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr bloß die Tochter eines Verräters, ich bin selbst zur Verräterin geworden. Wenn Stannis verliert, bleibt entweder alles, wie es ist, oder unsere Köpfe stecken auf Spießen gleich neben denen meines Vaters und meiner Septa. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Sandor ungeschoren davonkommt, wenn Joffrey erfährt, von wem er sich hat beschenken lassen._

Cersei schien Ser Lancels Information zu befriedigen. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Rotwein und schenkte sich sofort nach. Sansa ließ ihren noch halbvollen Kelch zwischen ihren kalten Fingern hin und her rollen, als Lady Tanda mit ihren Töchtern Falyse und Lollys zu ihnen auf die Empore trat. Die Jüngere trug jetzt einen eigentümlich entrückten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Anscheinend war es dem buckligen Maester gelungen, sie zu beruhigen. Auch Tommen war plötzlich wieder da. Cersei entließ Sansa mit einer Handbewegung, mit der man etwas Lästiges wie eine Fliege verscheucht. Die junge Wölfin erhob sich und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie erleichtert sie war, sich endlich zurückziehen zu können. Selbst wenn sie sich Cersei gegenüber zum ersten Mal offen zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, machte die Königinregentin ihr immer noch eine Heidenangst. Auch Ser Lancel nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, schnell wieder zu verschwinden. _Vielleicht jagt ihm die Schlacht weniger Angst ein als das Gebaren der Königin._

Raneah erwartete sie bereits mit blassen Wangen. „Was ist geschehen, Mylady?" wollte sie sogleich wissen. „Mein Kopf sitzt noch auf meinen Schultern", erwiderte Sansa lakonisch. „Aber wie lange noch, kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen." Raneah sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Sansas Profil begutachtete. „Ich kann noch immer den Abdruck ihrer Hand sehen, ganz rot. Warum hat sie das getan? Ihr wolltet der Königinregentin doch keinen Anlass dazu geben, Euch zu schlagen, nicht wahr, Lady Sansa?" Raneahs kummervolle Augen machten Sansa ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Mir ist da sowas rausgerutscht." Die Zofe fragte nicht weiter.

Das lange Warten begann. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Hier drinnen fehlte es ihnen an nichts, es gab Wein und erlesene Speisen, doch nur wenige der anwesenden Frauen und Kinder wollten davon essen. Dem Wein wurde eher zugesprochen. Tobte dort draußen wirklich eine Schlacht? Es war kaum zu glauben, sie wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Aber würde Ser Ilyn sie überhaupt passieren lassen? Sansa trank langsam, sie wusste, mit drei oder vier Gläsern würde sie sich ins Vergessen trinken können, doch das durfte sie nicht. Wenn die Burg dem Angriff nicht würde standhalten können, bräuchte sie ihren ganzen Verstand und alles, was sie an Mut noch aufbringen konnte, um sich vielleicht doch noch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ob sie sich verstecken könnte oder sogar kämpfen müsste, würde sich zeigen, wenn es so weit war, doch einfach so ergeben würde sie sich nicht, da dachte sie ähnlich wie Cersei. Nicht jetzt, da es wieder einen Grund für sie gab zu leben.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte sie sich gefühlt wie eine Schiffbrüchige auf einem winzigen Floß, das von hohen Wellen mal hierhin, mal dorthin geworfen wird. Mal ritt sie auf dem Kamm, mal fand sie sich im Tal wieder, wo sie Gefahr lief, von den Wassermassen unter sich begraben zu werden. Sansa wusste nicht, wie lange sie das noch aushalten würde, ohne ernstlich seekrank zu werden. Sie versuchte, sich die Schlacht am Ufer des Schwarzwasser vorzustellen, brodelnde Feuer, sterbende Männer, überall lautes Stöhnen und Schreien. Es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder schob sich ein anderes Bild davor. Ein dunkler Stall. _Sein_ Stöhnen und _ihr_ Schreien. _Bei allen Sieben Höllen, Sansa, dort draußen tobt eine der grässlichsten Schlachten der letzten zwanzig Jahre und du kannst nur daran denken, wie eifersüchtig du bist. Sie lügt, sie lügt, sie lügt, ganz sicher lügt sie._

Ser Lancel war gekommen und wieder gegangen, mehrmals, soweit sie es mitbekommen hatte. Von Cerseis Gesicht versuchte Sansa abzulesen, welche Neuigkeiten ihr Cousin gebracht hatte, gute oder schlechte. Ein paar Mal war sie kurz davor, wieder zur Empore hinaufzugehen und die Königin einfach zu fragen, wie die Lage sich verhielt, doch im letzten Moment entschied sie sich dann doch jedes Mal dagegen. _Ein falsches Wort und ich werde mich auf sie stürzen und ihr die Augen auskratzen,_ dachte sie. _Oder noch besser, ihr die Kehle herausreißen. Ich bin eine Wölfin._

Ob der Morgen schon angebrochen war? Sie hätte es nicht sagen können. Vielleicht war er gekommen und wieder gegangen und der Tag hatte sich von der nächsten Nacht ablösen lassen. Sämtliches Zeitgefühl war ihr abhandengekommen. Sie öffnete den Beutel mit Habseligkeiten, den sie aus ihrem Gemach mitgenommen hatte. Darin befand sich auch eine kunstvoll gearbeitete Puppe, das letzte Geschenk ihres Vaters an sie. Das Haar der Puppe hatte die gleiche kupferrote Farbe wie Sansas. Sie seufzte, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie wütend sie auf ihren Vater gewesen war, als er sie ihr geschenkt hatte. Dass sie seit Jahren schon nicht mehr mit Puppen spiele, hatte sie ihm ins Gesicht gespien und alles nur, weil er sie und Arya zurück nach Winterfell hatte schicken wollen. _Hätte ich damals nur die Gefahr erkannt, so wie mein Hoher Vater sie erkannt hatte, dann wäre ich jetzt daheim in Sicherheit. Und hätte Joffrey meinen Vater nicht hinrichten lassen, wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nicht zum Krieg gekommen._ Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte sie sich von einem naiven Mädchen zu einer misstrauischen jungen Frau entwickelt. Der Tod ihres Vaters war der Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben gewesen, aber noch lange nicht der Tiefpunkt ihres langen Leidensweges in den Fängen der Lennisters. Aber nun gab es Sandor. Er hatte immer über sie gewacht, ohne dass sie es so recht mitbekommen hatte. Durfte sie hoffen, dass ihr Schicksal sich doch noch zum Guten wendete?

Als sie wieder einmal mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß und in Gedanken vor dem Fremden kniete, ihn anflehend, Sandor noch nicht zu sich zu holen, ergriff Raneah ihre Hand. „Ihm passiert sicher nichts, Mylady. Vielleicht solltet Ihr besser für diejenigen beten, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen müssen." Wie recht sie hatte. Sansa wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie von der Tür her lautes Aufkeuchen und erstickte Schreie vernahm. „Was ist da los?" wisperte Raneah und ihre Lippen verloren alle Farbe.

Sansa erhob sich schnell und drängte sich bis kurz vor die Empore durch. Plötzlich war Ser Dontos neben ihr. „Was ist die Ursache dieses Tumultes, Ser?" fragte Sansa beunruhigt. Der Narr konnte mühelos über die Köpfe der Hofdamen hinwegschauen. Dann wandte er sich Sansa zu, sein Blick war ernst. „Ser Lancel ist zurückgekommen, Lady Sansa. Aber diesmal ist er verletzt." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und konnte Cerseis Cousin nun vor ihr knien sehen, eine Seite seines roten Umhangs wies einen großflächigen, dunkelroten Fleck auf. Ser Dontos zog Sansa mit sich, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, nun, da alle zur Tür strömten. „Was geht da draußen vor sich?" begehrte sie zu wissen. „Niemand sagt uns etwas, die Königinregentin behält alles für sich." Ser Dontos zupfte sich sorgenvoll den Kinnbart. „Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Welche wollt Ihr zuerst hören?" „Bei allen Sieben Höllen", zischte Sansa, packte den ehemaligen Ritter an den Aufschlägen seines Narrenkostüms und schüttelte ihn. „Ich will jetzt keine Ratespielchen spielen." Der Narr hätte sich eigentlich über Sansas Gebaren wundern müssen, seine Jonkyll, sonst immer ein Ausbund an Sanftmut und Höflichkeit, war auf einmal wie verwandelt. Doch leider war er, wie fast immer, betrunken. „Wie dem auch sei", nuschelte er, „dem Gnomen ist es anscheinend gelungen, mehr als die Hälfte von Stannis' Flotte zu versenken. Das bedeutet, dass sie uns auf dem Fluss höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr schlagen können. Doch die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass es wohl trotzdem viele der Männer, die sich auf den Schiffen befanden, ans Ufer geschafft haben. In diesem Moment sind sie dabei, die Mauern zu stürmen und durch die Tore zu brechen." Sansa erschauerte. „Aber Sandor sollte doch … Sollte der Bluthund sie nicht aufhalten?" Ser Dontos sah sie aus unsteten Augen an. „Nach allem, was ich hörte, wurde dieser Teil unserer Armee fast vollständig aufgerieben. Und der Bluthund …"

„Wagt nicht, mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen!" gellte eine Stimme durch den Raum. Sie gehörte Cersei, doch wem ihre Wut galt, war nicht auszumachen. Dann rief sie nach ihrem jüngsten Sohn. „Tommen! Tommen! Komm her zu mir, mein Junge!" Ser Dontos, der sich bei dem Lärm umgedreht hatte, wurde von Sansa unsanft zurückgerissen. „Was ist mit ihm?" Der Narr zwinkerte verständnislos. „Was ist mit wem? Mit dem Prinzen?" Sansa stöhnte auf. „Der Bluthund, was ist mit ihm? Ihr sagtet gerade …" „Er ist fort." Sansas Hände, die sich in das Narrenkleid des Betrunkenen gekrallt hatten, ließen los und sanken kraftlos herab. Sie spürte etwas, das sich wie die Nachwirkungen eines heftigen und dumpfen Schlages anfühlte, ohne den Schlag selbst verspürt zu haben. Ihr Mund schmeckte plötzlich nach Galle und sie sah weiße Blitze am Rand ihres Gesichtsfeldes zucken, während ihre bleischweren Beine sie in Richtung Boden zogen _. Ich werde wieder ohnmächtig. Wie vor Baelors Septe. Ich muss …_

Der Narr fasste sie um die Taille und hielt sie fest. „Jonkyll, liebste Jonkyll! Seht mich an! Was kümmert Euch ein treuloser, räudiger Hund? Wenn der König ihn erst wieder eingefangen hat, wird sein Kopf rollen. Kommt mit mir und ich werde Euch aus dieser Burg führen, vielleicht gelingt es uns, in den Wirren der Schlacht zu entkommen!" Halb zog, halb trug er Sansa einige Meter durch den Raum, bevor es ihr gelang, durch die vor ihren Augen wabernden Nebelschleier überhaupt wieder sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Auch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren ließ nach. „Stellt mich hin!" keuchte sie. „Untreu? Einfangen? Was wollt Ihr mir damit sagen, Narr?" Enttäuschung malte sich auf das Gesicht des dickbäuchigen Mannes. „Was ist nur mit Euch, meine edle Jonkyll, ich bin es, Euer Florian! Der Hund hat den Schwanz eingezogen und ist von dannen geschlichen, aber nicht ohne vorher den König auf das Schändlichste zu beleidigen, Ihr wisst doch, wie er ist." „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Sicher ist es nur ein Gerücht. Oder Ihr habt es falsch verstanden." Dontos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es von Ser Lancel und der war dabei. Stand direkt daneben. Das Ganze ist schon vor über einer Stunde geschehen." Sansa, deren Gesicht jede Farbe verloren hatte, zupfte den Betrunkenen am Ärmel. „Was hat er ihm gesagt? Der Bluthund? Was hat er zu Joffrey gesagt?" Der Narr schaute sich flüchtig um, ob jemand sie belauschte, dann beugte er sich zu Sansas Ohr hinunter und flüsterte: „Wenn ich Lancel Lennister richtig verstanden habe, sagte er: ‚Scheiß auf den König!'" Eine plötzliche Wärme durchflutete sie, sie konnte wieder hören, sie konnte wieder sehen und ihre Beine trugen sie wieder. _Oh ja, das klang ganz nach ihm._

Sansa kam nicht dazu, ihre Erleichterung einsinken zu lassen, denn ein schwarzer Schatten flog auf sie zu, einer riesenhaften Fledermaus gleich, dann lag ein Paar schmaler, doch kräftiger Hände um ihren schlanken Hals und drückte gnadenlos zu. Es war Cersei, die wie eine Naturgewalt über sie gekommen war. „Du hast ihm das eingeflüstert, gib es zu, du elendes, kleines Drecksstück!" schrie sie und Spucketröpfchen flogen aus ihrem Mund in Sansas Gesicht. Obwohl betrunken, reagierte Ser Dontos schnell und packte nun seinerseits Cerseis Hände, bog ihre Finger auseinander, ehe Sansas Gesicht blau anlaufen konnte. Dann war Raneah hinter ihr und zog sie aus der Gefahrenzone, wo sie vornübergebeugt hilflos röchelnd stehen blieb und sich an den Hals fasste, dann langsam in die Knie ging. Als drittes erschien Mondbub und half Ser Dontos, die Königin zu bändigen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies und sich selbst ein Narr nicht trauen durfte.

„Lasst mich los, ihr nutzlosen Possenreißer!" An Sansa gewandt, keifte sie: „Das wirst du mir büßen! Du steckst dahinter, du Heuchlerin! Dass der Bluthund verschwunden ist, geht auf deine Rechnung!" _Sie ist verrückt vor Angst um Joffrey_ , erkannte Sansa. _Und außerdem ziemlich betrunken._ Sie versuchte, die sich heftig Wehrende zu beruhigen. „Ich bin so überrascht wie Ihr, meine Königin. Bitte glaubt mir, das muss ein Irrtum sein!" krächzte sie. „Das hättest du gern, Verräterin!" Dann wandte sie den Kopf in Richtung Tür und schrie lauthals nach Ser Ilyn. „Kommt hier her, ich befehle es Euch, Eure Königin!" Und an Sansa gewandt spie sie: „Du verlässt diese Burg nicht lebend, Täubchen, das schwöre ich bei den Sieben!" Doch Ser Ilyn schien den Befehl nicht gehört zu haben, wahrscheinlich stand er noch immer vor den Türen zum Saal Wache und dort drinnen war es mittlerweile ziemlich laut. Kinder weinten, Frauen kreischten, Stühle wurden gerückt und das ein oder andere Weinglas zerschellte am Boden, während Panik um sich griff.

Raneah ergriff Sansas Hand. „Wenn Ihr hierbleibt, Mylady, wird der Henker Euch finden. Kommt mit mir, schnell!" Sansa, die wie ein Häuflein Elend auf einem Sitzkissen gekniet hatte, rührte sich endlich, während Cersei sich in Richtung Tür aufmachte und abwechselnd nach Tommen und Ser Ilyn schrie. Sansa stolperte rückwärts, ihren Beutel an die Brust gepresst, Raneah zog sie mit sich durch die Menge und schlug einen Bogen, bis sie beide sich nahe der Tür befanden. Dort herrschte großes Gedränge, einige Frauen wollten durch die Tür und fliehen, andere standen einfach nur da, versperrten den Weg und wussten nicht, ob sie sich ihnen anschließen oder besser bleiben sollten.

Raneah zerrte Sansa hinter ihren Rücken, als Ilyn Payne sich wenige Meter neben ihnen durch das Gedränge schob. „Jetzt", zischelte ihre Zofe und schubste Sansa vor sich über die Türschwelle, wo sie beide von anderen Fliehenden eingekeilt wurden. Panik erfasste Sansa, als sie kurzzeitig zwischen einem halben Dutzend nach Angst stinkender Leiber steckenblieb und ihre schweißnasse Hand aus Raneahs zu rutschen drohte, die irgendwo hinter ihr war. Doch das Mädchen aus Lys war nicht zimperlich, unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte schob und schubste es Sansa vorwärts und ein paar Herzschläge später waren sie beide durch den Menschenpfropfen hindurch und stolperten den Korridor entlang. Raneah strauchelte, als sie fast einen Schuh verlor. An der breiten Treppe angekommen, wählten die meisten der fliehenden Hofdamen und Kinder den Weg nach oben. „Wohin?" rief Sansa atemlos. „Nach unten! Ich weiß, wohin wir laufen müssen!" Dann war ihre Zofe wieder neben ihr, sie fassten einander bei den Händen, mit der anderen Hand hielten sie die Säume ihrer Kleider hoch, um nicht zu stürzen. „Nach unten", wiederholte Raneah schnaufend. „Schauen, ob sie schon im inneren Hof kämpfen!" Es ging mehrere Stockwerke hinunter, und es war nicht einfach, Hand in Hand nebeneinander zu laufen, doch Sansa wollte Raneah nicht loslassen und Raneah Sansa nicht. Während des Laufens schlug Sansas Stoffbeutel ihr immer wieder unangenehm gegen ihre Beine. Im Erdgeschoss begegneten sie einigen Soldaten, doch die waren in das Scharlachrot der Lennisters gekleidet, beachteten die beiden jungen Frauen gar nicht und rannten in Richtung der äußeren Burgmauern davon. So gelangten die beiden unbehelligt bis in den inneren Hof. Dort blieben sie stehen, vor Anstrengung und Überraschung laut keuchend. Sansa hatte erwartet, den Hof mit Leichen übersät vorzufinden, doch außer ihnen war keine Menschenseele dort, weder tot noch lebendig. Raneah zeigte wortlos nach oben. Beide starrten mit weitaufgerissenen Mündern. Der Himmel über ihren Köpfen war nicht schwarz, sondern hellgrün.


	13. Gefangener der grünen Hölle

„Was, bei allen Sieben Höllen, ist das?" keuchte Sansa. Das intensiv leuchtende Grün des Himmels über dem Schwarzwasser spiegelte sich in Raneahs ebenfalls grünen Augen und gaben ihnen einen beunruhigenden Glanz, ganz so als seien sie nicht von dieser Welt. „Seefeuer!" raunte ihre Zofe beinahe andächtig. „Das kann nur Seefeuer sein. Ich habe immer nur davon gehört, es aber noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen." Sansa musste zugeben, dass sie, bevor Ser Lancel es Cersei gegenüber erwähnt hatte, von einem solchen Schauspiel weder gehört noch es selbst miterlebt hatte. Es war beängstigend. In der Ferne war ein Brüllen zu hören und das Grün zischte und zuckte am Himmel; sie musste sich klarmachen, dass dies hier nur der Widerschein von etwas weitaus Furchterregenderem war, was unten auf dem Schwarzwasser um sich griff und tobte. _Es könnten genauso gut Drachen sein_ , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie wollte sich nicht vor ihrer Zofe lächerlich machen, indem sie ihre Vermutung laut äußerte. _Im Osten sollen Drachen gesichtet worden sein. Vielleicht ist Stannis ihrer habhaft geworden und hat sie hierhergeführt, damit sie die Schlacht für ihn gewinnen. Wenn er seinen Bruder Renly von einem schwarzen Schatten mit Stannis' eigenem Gesicht ermorden lassen kann, dann kann er noch ganz andere Dinge. Falls die Gerüchte stimmen, dass er mit einer Roten Priesterin aus Asshai im Bunde ist._

Von links ertönte plötzlich lautes Kampfgeschrei und das Geräusch klirrender Schwerter klang nicht allzu weit entfernt. „Wir müssen hier weg, Mylady!" Raneah zog Sansa weiter. Sie hasteten über den Hof, doch als Raneah an der Tür, durch die man zu der langen, engen Wendeltreppe und somit zu ihren Gemächern gelangte, nicht haltmachte, blieb Sansa abrupt stehen. „Wohin willst du? Ich dachte, wir verstecken uns oben bei uns!" „Viel zu gefährlich", japste Raneah. „Ich sagte doch … ich weiß … wohin wir müssen. Vertraut mir, Mylady!" „Sag mir, wohin du willst. Dann entscheide ich, ob ich mitkomme." Sansa stemmte ihre Fersen in den Boden, damit Raneah sie nicht weiterziehen konnte. Jetzt blickte die Lyseni sich fieberhaft um und flüsterte dann: „Ich kenne einen geheimen Weg aus der Burg. Lord Varys hat ihn mir verraten als Dank für meine Dienste." Sansa riss die Augen auf. „Du hast auch für ihn spioniert? Für ihn _und_ Cersei?" Ihre Zofe nickte ernst. „Ich will zurück nach Lys. Und jetzt habe ich das Geld für die Überfahrt beisammen." Sie legte ihre kleine Faust um eine runde Ausbuchtung an ihrer Hüfte, die von ihrem Kleid verdeckt wurde. „Ich bleibe nicht hier, Lady Sansa. Ihr könnt mit mir kommen, bis nach Lys, wenn Ihr mögt, aber ich halte es keine Sekunde länger an diesem Hof aus."

Sansa sah in ihr Gesicht und entdeckte eine Entschlossenheit, die sie nicht in Frage stellen würde. „Ich kann nicht mit dir weggehen, ich muss Sandor finden! Sicher ist er noch in der Nähe. Er wird mich von hier fortbringen. Komm du mit uns und …" „Nein." Raneah schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Mylady, aber ich traue niemandem mit dem Namen Clegane. Für Euch hoffe ich, dass Ihr ihn findet und dass er Euch beschützt, wie er es versprochen hat zu tun, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Sansa konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Zofe sie verließ, noch dazu ganz allein den Weg über das weite Meer wagen wollte. Aber Sansa würde sie nicht aufhalten. Alles war besser als in dieser Burg eingesperrt zu sein. Die beiden jungen Frauen umarmten sich mit Tränen in den Augen und wünschten einander Glück. „Bitte denkt nicht schlecht von mir", murmelte Raneah, als sie sich von Sansa losmachte. „Aber genau wie Ihr möchte ich einfach nur heimkehren." Sansa hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Sie nickte stumm. Beide sahen sich ein letztes Mal an und Raneah erhob die Hand zu einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand lautlos wie eine Katze in der Dunkelheit.

Sansa betrat die Feste und lief die Wendeltreppe hinauf zu dem Korridor, der zu ihren Räumlichkeiten führte. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Gemach, warf sie hinter sich zu und legte in aller Eile den Riegel vor. Bis auf eine einzige Kerze waren alle anderen erloschen und der Raum war in zitternde Schatten getaucht. Sie warf ihren Beutel auf einen Stuhl und sah sich hastig um. Ob sie es schaffte, eine der schweren Kommoden allein vor die Tür zu rücken? Es würde niemanden aufhalten, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zu ihr vorzudringen, doch es würde ihr Zeit verschaffen. _Zeit wofür?_ fragte sie sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster zum Hof, hinter dem das unheimliche Grün des Seefeuers noch immer am Nachthimmel erstrahlte. Dies war der einzige Fluchtweg und wenn sie den nahm, würde es für sie höchstwahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer enden als wenn sie sich den Eindringlingen stellte, denn einen Sturz auf das Pflaster im Hof würde sie aus dieser Höhe nicht überleben. Der kleine Korridor, der zum Abtritt führte, war eine Sackgasse, dort ging es nicht weiter. Es sei denn, Lord Varys kannte auch dort einen Geheimgang oder sogar in ihrem eigenen Gemach. _Ich hätte mich mit der Spinne gut stellen sollen wie Raneah es getan hat, dann wüsste ich vielleicht jetzt besser, wohin ich mich wenden soll. Jetzt die Wände abzuklopfen wird mir kaum helfen. Wo ist bloß Sandor? Bei den Göttern, bitte lasst ihn nicht ohne mich fortgegangen sein. Er hat es mir versprochen. Und der Bluthund hält seine Versprechen, oder etwa nicht?_

Sansa hasste ihre Hilflosigkeit. _Denk nach! Arya hätte sich nie einfach so in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Sie hätte nicht darauf gewartet, dass man ihr sagt, was sie tun soll, sie hätte einfach auf eigene Faust etwas unternommen._ Und was noch wichtiger war: ihre kleine Schwester hätte dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht unbewaffnet war. Doch ihr, Sansa, waren andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen. Höflichkeit, Gehorsam, ihre äußere Erscheinung. _Was nutzt mir irgendetwas davon, jetzt, wo es danach aussieht, als würde es unweigerlich zum Schlimmsten kommen?_

Ein leises Klirren von Stahl ließ sie zusammenfahren und ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten löste sich aus dem Dunkel, wo ihr Bett sich befand und sie hätte beinahe vor Entsetzen laut aufgeschrien. Dann erkannte sie den Bluthund und unbändige Freude und Erleichterung durchfluteten sie. Sie atmete auf, doch als er sich ihr wortlos näherte, erschrak sie von neuem. Das Licht der einsamen Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch fiel auf seine vernarbte Wange und sie konnte sehen, dass sie von Blut verkrustet war. „Sandor!" presste sie hervor. „Seid Ihr verletzt?" Der Atem stockte ihr und sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. Sansa bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, sie nahm eine frische Fackel aus dem Ständer zu ihrer Rechten und hastete hinüber zu ihrem Nachtschränkchen, wo sie sie an der Kerze entzündete. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm mit der Fackel in Händen, bis deren Schein ihn in helles Licht tauchte. Sein Anblick war grotesk, überall war Blut, es klebte in seinen Haaren, auf seiner Rüstung, an seinen Händen. Sie konnte es sogar riechen, ein Geruch nach Blut, Erbrochenem und Wein umgab ihn und ihr wurde übel. Er stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Kein Feuer mehr, kleiner Vogel, davon habe ich genug gehabt heute Nacht. Leg die Fackel weg, ich bitte dich." Sansas Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in ihrer zu engen Brust, etwas war ganz und gar falsch. Der Bluthund hatte sie noch nie um etwas gebeten, er verlangte oder gab Befehle, aber er verabscheute es, um etwas zu bitten. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Fackel noch etwas höher, so dass ihr Schein mitten auf sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht fiel. Erst dann trat sie zum nächsten Fackelhalter an einem der Holzbalken in der Mitte des Raumes und steckte die Fackel hinein.

 _Seine Augen_. Sie hatte seine Augen gesehen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihnen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit _ihm_. Die Augen wirkten riesig groß und seltsam starr. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm wieder, wie man sich einem Tier nähert, von dem man nicht weiß, ob es die Flucht ergreifen oder zum Angriff übergehen wird. „Was ist mit Euch? Seid Ihr verletzt?" wiederholte sie. Er sah an sich hinunter, auf seine blutverschmierten Hände und die fleckige Rüstung, als würde er sich seines desolaten Zustandes erst jetzt richtig bewusst werden. Endlich - es schien ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit - fing er wieder an zu sprechen. „Ich kann dich beruhigen, kleiner Vogel, das meiste davon ist nicht meins." Sansa war alles andere als beruhigt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Weinschlauch, der von seiner rechten Hand baumelte. Sie wollte ihn ihm wegnehmen, doch er zog seine schwielige Hand zurück und schwankte. Mit der anderen griff er nach einem der Bettpfosten, um sich abzustützen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Schlauch und dann noch einen. Bisher hatte er sich mit dem Trinken zurückgehalten, wenn sie zusammen gewesen waren, doch nun schien es nicht so, als wolle er damit aufhören. Sie wusste es besser, als es ihm zu verbieten. Irgendetwas war geschehen und er schien den Wein jetzt wirklich zu brauchen. Nur was? Nach eigener Aussage liebte er es zu töten und er selbst war ganz offenbar nicht verletzt, was also konnte ihm so zu schaffen machen? „Was geht da draußen vor sich?" verlangte Sansa zu wissen. „Wer gewinnt die Schlacht? Ist es so schlimm wie Ser Dontos mir berichtet hat? Wird Stannis uns alle niedermachen?" „Ich weiß nicht, was der Narr dir berichtet hat, doch das da draußen ist schlimmer als alle Sieben Höllen zusammen," murmelte er und wischte sich kalten, übelriechenden Schweiß, vermischt mit Blut, von der Stirn. Sein Blick war unstet und das Feuer der Wut, das stets darin gelodert hatte, war erloschen. Vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes, was fort war. Sansa lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Und in diesem Moment verstand sie. Wie dumm sie gewesen war! Das Gefühl, das sie oben im Saal verspürt hatte, als Ser Lancel das Seefeuer erwähnte, hatte sie nicht getrogen. Es hatte mit dem Feuer zu tun. Das, was sie gefühlt hatte, nachdem sie den Kopf ihres Vaters vom Richtblock hatte rollen sehen - wenn sie überhaupt etwas gefühlt hatte - dasselbe musste er jetzt fühlen! Die Taubheit, die Schwere in den Gliedern und die Unfähigkeit, auf Reize von außen angemessen zu reagieren, kam ihr gefährlich bekannt vor. _Bei den Göttern, er hat tatsächlich Angst. Schreckliche Angst vor Feuer. Und jetzt ist er nicht mehr er selbst, genauso wie ich damals nicht mehr ich selbst war._

Vielleicht war sein Zustand nicht so schlimm wie sie es von sich selbst in Erinnerung hatte, sie war damals nur Augenblicke später in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch nach dem Erwachen hatte sie sich gewünscht, schnellstmöglich wieder zurück in den seligen Zustand des Vergessens katapultiert zu werden. Aber natürlich das war nicht geschehen. Tagelang hatte sie sich nicht rühren können, hatte nichts gegessen und kaum getrunken, nur das, was ihre Zofen ihr mit Gewalt eingeflößt hatten. Sie hatte fast nur geschlafen und selbst zum Abtritt war sie nur dann gegangen, wenn Raneah sie buchstäblich aus dem Bett dorthin gezerrt hatte. Das Gefühl der absoluten Taubheit hatte mehrere Tage angehalten und die Lethargie sogar mehrere Wochen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte die dumpfe Schwere erst dann nachgelassen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Stannis auf dem Weg nach Königsmund war. Und von da an hatte die Angst wieder das Ruder übernommen. _Was für ein Leben …_

Sansa war erschüttert. Frauen hatten ständig Angst, es wurde gar nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet als bibbernd zusammenzuhocken, während die Männer in einer Schlacht ihr Leben riskierten. Sie selbst war sogar dankbar dafür, sie war eben nicht Cersei Lennister. Doch selten hatte sie die Anzeichen einer solchen Angst in den Augen eines Mannes gesehen. Schon gar nicht in denen des Bluthundes, der sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht hatte zu kämpfen und zu töten und gewiss Dinge gesehen hatte, die sie sich nie und nimmer vorstellen mochte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wusste er um die Erkenntnis, hatte er deswegen so viel getrunken? Natürlich wusste er es. Jetzt, da sie es auch wusste, fielen ihr sogar mehrere Episoden ein, bei denen sie hätte merken können, was mit ihm los war. Aber sie hatte sich eigentlich nie Gedanken über den Bluthund gemacht. Außer, dass er hässlich war und ihr Angst machte.

Sie stand da, mit hängenden Armen, und wusste weder ein noch aus. Nie hatte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so hilflos gefühlt, er war immer ihr Schutzschild gewesen, ein harter Fels, an dem alles, was ihm in die Quere kam, entweder abprallte oder zerschellte und sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er eines Tages Schwäche zeigen könnte. Ser Dontos' Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn: ‚Der Bluthund hat den Schwanz eingekniffen und ist von dannen geschlichen.' _Das Seefeuer muss ihn dermaßen schockiert haben, dass er nicht mehr hat kämpfen wollen, und dann ist er einfach zu Joffrey gegangen, als er nicht mehr wusste was er tat und hat dem König einfach ins Gesicht gesagt, was er von ihm hält._

Scheu betrachtete sie ihn. „Ruht Euch ein paar Stunden aus. Kurz bevor es hell wird, können wir versuchen, uns aus der Burg zu schleichen." Er schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf. „Nein." „Nein?" fragte Sansa erschrocken. „Wir müssen hier weg, bevor die ganze Burg weiß, dass Ihr desertiert seid. Ihr habt es mir versprochen!" Jetzt sah er sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend richtig an. „Wir gehen nicht im Morgengrauen, kleiner Vogel. Wir gehen jetzt. Jetzt sofort. Der Bluthund schleicht aus keiner Burg, er wird sich den Weg mit seinem Schwert freikämpfen. Morgen früh wird es dafür zu spät sein. Und wenn ich mich jetzt in dein schönes, weiches Bett lege, stehe ich vielleicht nie wieder auf." Das Gefühl kannte Sansa nur zu gut. Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Er wollte noch immer mit ihr weggehen. Aber er sah nicht länger so aus, als sei er unbesiegbar, im Gegenteil, er wirkte matt und entkräftet, so als würde er kein Schwert mehr halten können, geschweige denn damit kämpfen. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr es schafft, uns beide hier rauszubringen?" fragte Sansa verhalten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er merkte, dass sie seinen Zustand als den erkannt hatte, der er war, eine Kombination aus lähmender Angst und totaler Erschöpfung.

Er sah sie lange an, dann seufzte er tief. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich in Sicherheit bringe und genau das habe ich vor zu tun, und wenn ich dabei draufgehe." Er zog die Nase hoch und schüttelte den Weinschlauch, doch er war leer. Auch darüber war Sansa erleichtert, doch sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Bluthund, sturzbetrunken und am Ende seiner Kräfte, viel für sie tun konnte, falls sie auf eine Übermacht stießen.

Er fuhr sich mit seiner blutigen Hand durch das wirre, schweißnasse Haar. „Mit ein bisschen Glück steht mein Ross noch unten im Stall. Du solltest dir ebenfalls ein Pferd nehmen. Und trag einen Umhang mit Kapuze, damit dich niemand erkennt. Ich werde auskundschaften, durch welches der Tore wir am besten aus der Stadt herauskommen. Falls der Stall sicher ist, warte dort auf mich. Falls nicht, komm hierher zurück, dann hole ich dich, sobald ich weiß, wohin wir reiten müssen." Sansa bekam beim Gedanken an eine Flucht zu Pferd weiche Knie. Sie hatte noch nie besonders gut reiten können, hatte immer einen gehörigen Respekt vor diesen riesigen Tieren gehabt, während all ihre Geschwister als Kinder verrückt nach Pferden gewesen waren. Am liebsten wollte sie mit auf Sandors Ross reiten, so dass er sie festhalten konnte, doch sie kannte das Tier und fand es Furcht erregend. Fremder war genauso riesig, übellaunig und angriffslustig wie sein Besitzer und sie hatte es noch nie gewagt, sich ihm zu nähern. Arya hatte es versucht und dabei fast ein paar Finger verloren. Außerdem würde Sandor nicht gut vom Pferd aus sein Schwert schwingen können, wenn sie mit im Sattel saß. Wie sie es drehte und wendete, ihr graute vor dem nächtlichen Ritt durch die chaotische Stadt.

Er streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus und stützte sich auf sie. Sansa wurde angst und bang. Wie sollte ihnen so die Flucht gelingen? Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben und wollte ihr beruhigend übers Haar streichen, doch als sein Blick auf seine blutbesudelten Hände fiel, überlegte er es sich noch einmal. „Hab keine Angst, kleiner Vogel. Ich beschütze dich. Die besten Krieger kämpfen in der Schlacht, und mit dem Abschaum werde ich schon fertig." Er schien sich nach seinem Augenblick der Schwäche wieder gefangen zu haben und trat zur Tür, entriegelte sie und öffnete sie weit.

„Komm, kleiner Vogel, und flieg aus deinem Käfig." Sansa zögerte keine Sekunde, griff bloß nach ihrem Stoffbeutel, schnappte sich ihren warmen Kapuzenumhang von einem der Haken neben der Tür und verließ ein letztes Mal ihr Gemach. Sie sah sich nicht um.


	14. Auf der Flucht

_Liebe Leser/innen, leider fehlen in der spanischen und englischen Übersetzung manchmal ganze Passagen, wie in Kapitel 12 und 13, die ich nur teilweise durch leichte Veränderungen des Textes hinzugefügt habe. Das ist sehr schade, weil Szenen damit aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen werden … Eure Gruselbad_

Vor Kälte schlotternd stand Sansa am Rande eines schmalen, gewundenen Baches in einem dichten Laubwald. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wo genau sie sich befanden, doch Sandor, der die Gegend leidlich kannte, hatte ihr versichert, es sei nicht mehr weit bis Harrenhal. Sie waren seit über zwei Wochen unterwegs und waren Steinsepte ziemlich nah gekommen, da sie aus Angst vor den Truppen der Lennisters den Königsweg nicht benutzen konnten. Also waren sie der Straße großräumig nach Westen ausgewichen. Das machte ihr Vorankommen nur halb so schnell, aber es war sicherer als den Königsweg hinaufzupreschen und sich alle zwei Stunden in die Büsche schlagen zu müssen, weil sich Löwen näherten.

Rückblickend war ihre überstürzte Flucht aus der Hauptstadt für Sansa nicht so schlimm gewesen wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sandor hatte sich für das Königstor im Südwesten entschieden, um sie aus der Stadt hinauszuführen. Natürlich war es verschlossen und bewacht gewesen und obwohl das Gerücht vom entlaufenen Hund anscheinend noch nicht bis zu den Wächtern vorgedrungen war, wollte man ihnen das Tor nicht ohne weiteres öffnen. Sandor hatte zwei Mitglieder der Stadtwache töten müssen, bevor die anderen seinem Befehl nachkamen und sie durchließen. Glücklicherweise war es bei den zwei Männern geblieben und man hatte davon abgesehen sie zu verfolgen.

Sansa hatte sich zuvor im königlichen Stall für einen Apfelschimmel entschieden, eine Stute, die nicht allzu groß war, aber kräftig wirkte. Nachdem sie das Tor passiert hatten, ritten sie nach Westen, stundenlang, jedoch soweit vom Schwarzwasser entfernt, der jetzt ein gewöhnlicher Fluss war, so dass sie von Booten aus nicht gesehen werden konnten.

Der hellgrüne Widerschein des Seefeuers hatte sie die ganze Zeit begleitet, doch sie trafen weder auf Kämpfende noch auf andere Menschen, mit Ausnahme von ein paar wenigen, von denen sie jedoch nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschten, ehe diese von dem Pfad, die sie hinuntergaloppierten, auch schon wieder verschwunden waren.

Wie lange genau sie in Richtung Westen geritten waren, hatte sie vergessen, todmüde, wie sie gewesen war, vielleicht war es der späte Nachmittag des Folgetages gewesen, als sie abermals umschwenkten, diesmal in Richtung Norden. Ab da war es schwieriger geworden, denn Sandor entschied sich bald dafür, auch die verlassensten Pfade zu meiden und nur noch querfeldein zu reiten. Die ersten Stunden hatte es schnell gehen müssen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, aufgehalten zu werden. Und dann hatte das Versteckspiel begonnen.

 _Auf diese Weise wird es Monate dauern, bis wir überhaupt Schnellwasser passieren_ , dachte Sansa, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. Auch wenn sie voll und ganz auf ihn angewiesen war, sie vertraute Sandor Clegane, der große Mann wusste, was er tat.

Außer ein paar wurmstichigen Äpfeln und weichen Möhren, die Sansa im Stall gefunden und eingesteckt hatte, hatten sie kaum Proviant gehabt, nur das, was Sandor an Notration in seiner großen Satteltasche gehabt hatte. Er besaß außerdem eine Schlafmatte, eine Decke und einen Bogen zum Jagen, Sansa hatte in ihrem Beutel sogar Wäsche zum Wechseln, und ihren Umhang konnte sie wahlweise als Decke oder Unterlage benutzen. Sandor besaß noch sein ganzes gespartes Geld, doch sie konnten nichts damit anfangen, zumindest nicht in dieser Region, so nah an der Hauptstadt, wo sie in jedem noch so kleinen Weiler erkannt werden konnten. Sie kamen zurecht, aber der Ritt war hart und die Nächte, zumindest für Sansa, noch härter. Sie war noch nie gezwungen gewesen, im Freien zu schlafen, immer, wenn sie eine Reise hatte antreten müssen, was selten der Fall gewesen war, hatte es zumindest ein Zelt gegeben, in das sie sich zurückziehen konnte, während Sandor nichts anderes gewohnt war, als sich zum Übernachten auf die harte und kalte Erde zu betten. In den ersten Tagen regnete es fast ununterbrochen, auch des Nachts, und alles war bestenfalls klamm, wenn nicht sogar durch und durch nass, wenn sie morgens aufwachten, egal ob sie einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten oder nicht.

Sie redeten wenig. Während der ersten zwei Tage hatte Sansa noch versucht, den Bluthund in Gespräche zu verwickeln, doch wenn er überhaupt geantwortet hatte, war er einsilbig geblieben, also befahl sie sich, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Er trug noch immer ihr grünes Haarband, es war jetzt dunkel und ganz steif vom Blut derer, die es gewagt hatten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, doch in den Nächten schlief er von ihr abgewandt, wenn er überhaupt schlief, denn die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Manchmal stöhnte und zitterte er im Schlaf, doch sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzufassen oder gar zu wecken. Auch Sansa schlief schlecht, meist war ihr kalt oder ihre Kleider waren nass, meist beides zusammen, außerdem fürchtete sie sich in den Wäldern, in die sie sich meist für die Nacht zurückzogen.

Doch am schlimmsten für sie war, dass sie sich nicht an ihn schmiegen konnte, wie sie es am liebsten getan hätte. Zwar hatte er es ihr nicht ausdrücklich verboten, aber er wirkte so abweisend, dass sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal getraut hatte, ihn zu berühren. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sie ihm Zeit geben musste.

Nachdem sie vier Tage geritten waren, zwang sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, sich waschen zu gehen, nachdem sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie den Gestank von Schweiß und Blut nicht eine einzige Nacht länger mehr würde ertragen können. An diesem Tag war es noch immer bedeckt, doch zumindest hatte es zu regnen aufgehört. Die Temperaturen waren gestiegen und so ging er zu dem kleinen See, an dem sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, zog sich aus und wusch sich gründlich, während sie seine Kleidung einweichte und reinigte und zudem versuchte, die getrockneten Blutflecken mit Sand, den es am Ufer in Hülle und Fülle gab, von der Rüstung zu kratzen. Deren Reinigung erwies sich als schwierig, die des Kettenhemdes als noch schwieriger. Sie tat ihr Bestes, doch mit dem Ergebnis war sie ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Beide entschieden sich dazu, noch eine Nacht am See zu bleiben, um alle Kleider trocknen zu lassen und so konnte Sansa sich auch noch auf die Suche nach Beeren machen, während Sandor im Morgengrauen des zweiten Tages jagen ging. Sansa achtete darauf, nicht gleichzeitig mit ihm das Lager zu verlassen, da sie schreckliche Angst hatte, sie könnten sich aus den Augen verlieren. Zumindest äußerlich war Sandor jetzt wieder ganz der Alte, was sie mit deutlicher Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Die ersten Tage waren schrecklich gewesen, er hatte wie ein gebrochener Mann auf sie gewirkt, doch langsam, aber sicher schienen seine Lebensgeister wieder zu erwachen.

Trotz ihrer Erleichterung spürte Sansa wachsende Frustration. Seitdem es ihm besser ging und sie sich ein wenig an die neue Situation gewöhnt hatte, war ihr Verlangen nach ihm schlagartig wieder aufgeflammt. Besonders in den Nächten war es eine wahre Qual, wenn sie, die Muskeln im Unterleib schmerzhaft verkrampft, still neben ihm liegen musste, obwohl sie sich am liebsten heftig an ihn gepresst hätte. Tagsüber warf sie ihm manchmal fragende Blicke zu, doch die schien er nicht zu bemerken oder tat zumindest so. Während sie am See lagerten, zog sie sich morgens zum Waschen splitternackt aus, doch sein Blick schien nach innen gewandt und er nahm ganz offenbar keinerlei Notiz von ihren weiblichen Reizen. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie ratlos.

Nachdem er fast zwei Wochen lang keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, sich zu ihr zu legen, verführte Sansa ihn eines Abends in einer abgelegenen, alten Scheune, die sie sich zu ihrem Schlaflager auserkoren hatten. Draußen regnete es wieder, doch innen war es trocken und warm und Sansa hatte ihnen zum ersten Mal ein halbwegs bequemes Bett aus Stroh herrichten können. An diesem Abend beschloss sie, dass sie es keine einzige Nacht länger aushalten würde, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Eine innere Stimme riet ihr davon ab, ihn küssen zu wollen, obwohl sie nichts lieber getan hätte, also schob sie stattdessen einfach ihre Hand unter seine Decke und verbuchte es als Erfolg für sich, dass er sie nicht sofort wieder abwehrte, doch es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er erregt war. Später war er in ihr und sie bemühte sich, ihn so weit in sich aufzunehmen wie sie konnte. Als er sich langsam und vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen begann, dauerte es nicht mehr lang, doch kurz bevor er kam, fasste er in ihr Haar und versuchte sie fortzuziehen, doch sie wich seiner Hand aus und krallte stattdessen die ihren in seine Hinterbacken und nur Augenblicke später kam er mit einem gequälten Stöhnen.

Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, in dieser Nacht auf ihr eigenes Vergnügen zu verzichten. Sie spürte, dass er sich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern würde, wenn er soweit war und für den Moment reichte ihr das. In dieser Nacht gab sie sich damit zufrieden, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich von ihm wärmen zu lassen. Es war überhaupt die erste Nacht, in der sie durchschlief und als sie erwachte, stand vor dem Fenster die Sonne schon hoch, der Himmel war klar und von einem kühlen Blau und der fremdartige und zugleich erregende Geschmack seiner Liebe lag noch immer auf ihrer Zunge.

Die Landschaft veränderte sich, je weiter sie nach Norden kamen. Sie mussten das Götterauge längst passiert haben, aber so weit westlich, dass Sansa es nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Die Gegend war dafür bekannt, dass sich Söldner und Strauchdiebe dort herumtrieben und so waren Clegane und sie dazu übergegangen, nur nachts zu reiten und das Ganze meist querfeldein. Sie bewunderte Sandor um seine Fähigkeit, sich an den Sternen zu orientieren und ihren Weg auch dann zu finden, wenn diese sich hinter den Wolken versteckten. Sansa selbst hätte gar nicht beurteilen können, ob sie in die richtige Richtung ritten, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn fragte, beruhigte Sandor sie und meinte, er habe alles im Griff.

Ursprünglich hatte sie gehofft, nach spätestens sechs Wochen in Winterfell anzukommen. Leider konnte sie sich nicht mehr genau erinnern wie lange der Tross König Roberts damals bis zurück in die Hauptstadt gebraucht hatte. Sie waren mit großen, schwerfälligen Wagen im Schlepptau geritten und da sie und Sandor nur zu zweit waren, hätte sie sich gewünscht, alles würde ein bisschen schneller gehen, doch da machte das Schicksal ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sansas Stute strauchelte und begann später zu lahmen, was ihre tägliche Wegstrecke beträchtlich verkürzte. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit begann eine fiebrige Erkältung Sandor zu schaffen zu machen und sie war diejenige, die darauf bestand, dass sie nicht weiterritten, sondern sich in eine kleine Hütte, die eine halbe Ruine war, zurückzogen, bis das Fieber abgeklungen war. Sansa kramte ihr gesamtes Wissen über Heilpflanzen aus dem Gedächtnis hervor, was sowohl Maester Luwin von Winterfell als auch Septa Mordane ihr hatten angedeihen lassen. Als es dann endlich so weit war, dass es ihm besser ging, war die Erkältung auf Sansa übergegangen und sie verloren wieder ein paar Tage.

Sie zählte die Tage nicht mehr, wie sie es anfänglich getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren seit ihrem Aufbruch schon mehr als drei Wochen vergangen, eher vier. Seit längerem hatten sie weder Lennisters von weitem noch anderes Volk von nahem gesehen und auch sonst geschah nicht viel. Zwischenfälle hatte es wenige gegeben, doch einmal war Sandor erkannt worden. Derjenige, der ihn erkannte, hatte jedoch nicht lange genug gelebt, um anderen von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten. Der Bluthund selbst kannte den Mann nicht, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, ihn mit einem Streich seines Schwertes zu köpfen. Ein schneller und schmerzloser Tod, wie er der erschrockenen Sansa versicherte.

„Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, wie leicht es dir fällt, einen Menschen zu töten", murmelte sie eines Abends, kurz bevor ihr die Augen zufielen. Sie hatten es gewagt, ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden, denn die Nächte wurden immer kälter, und hatten ein für ihre Verhältnisse reichhaltiges Abendessen genossen, Wild mit Pilzen und frischen Kräutern, zum Nachtisch für jeden eine Handvoll Beeren. Er sah sie ernst an. „Meinst du es, wie du es gesagt hast, kleiner Vogel? Dass du mich liebst?" Sie schrak auf. Hatte sie die drei großen Worte wirklich ausgesprochen? Sie wandte ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte verschlafen. „Ja, das tue ich." Er starrte sie durchdringend an, aber von ihm kam nichts, keine Bekräftigung, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Doch mittlerweile kannte sie ihn so gut, dass sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken mehr machte. Sandor Clegane hegte zweifellos Gefühle für sie, doch er war nicht der Typ Mann, der diese Gefühle in Worte fasste. Sie selbst hatte sich zwar innerhalb der letzten Monate ziemlich verändert, doch sie war nun einmal romantisch veranlagt, woran sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch nie etwas ändern würde und sie hätte ihm wohl über kurz oder lang ohnehin ihre Liebe gestanden, da war es ihr einerlei, was ihr in einem unaufmerksamen Moment entschlüpft war. Sie schämte sich nicht für ihre Gefühle und insgeheim hoffte sie, dass er sie zu der Seinen machen würde, wenn sie erst einmal in Winterfell angekommen waren. Doch das würde sie ihm gegenüber niemals erwähnen. Er war ihr zugetan, doch sie würde ihn nicht unter Druck setzten. Sie wünschte sich jedoch, dass er es wäre, der dazu auserkoren war, einmal ihr Hoher Gemahl zu werden. Zwar wäre er nicht der junge, stattliche Ritter auf dem weißen Ross, von dem sie stets phantasierte hatte, wenn sie mit Jeyne Poole in der Nähstunde saß und Septa Mordane abgelenkt war, sondern ein was Alkohol betraf maßloser, von hässlichen Narben gezeichneter und vulgärer Mann ohne den Eid eines Ritters, der fast dreimal so alt war wie sie und dessen Pferd so schwarz war wie seine Seele, ein Teufel, der seinem Besitzer in Punkto Übellaunigkeit in nichts nachstand. Doch bevor es so weit war, musste sie sich einer Sache gewiss sein.

Eines Abends, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, fasste Sansa sich ein Herz. Sie lagen eng umschlungen in der erdigen Kuhle unter einem umgestürzten Baum am Rande eines dunklen Waldes, während ihre Pferde nicht weit von ihnen entfernt an einer jungen Eiche angebunden grasten. „Ich muss Euch etwas fragen, was sehr wichtig für mich ist." Sie erhielt ein Grunzen als Antwort, anscheinend war er kurz davor, in den Schlaf hinüberzugleiten. „Habt Ihr jemals …?" Die Kehle schnürte sich ihr zu und sie musste von vorn beginnen. „Habt Ihr jemals bei der Königin gelegen?" Seine Antwort bestand in einem ungläubigen Schnauben. „Cersei die Schlampe Lennister? Wie bei allen Sieben Höllen kommst du denn auf _die_ Idee, kleiner Vogel?" Sansa spürte, wie ihre flatternden Nerven sich ein wenig beruhigten. „Sie selbst hat es mir gesagt. In der Nacht der Schlacht gegen Stannis, nachdem Raneah mich an sie verraten hatte. Sie meinte, Ihr hättet sie genommen, im Stall des Roten Bergfrieds, noch vor Joffreys Geburt." Er lachte bellend auf. „Ich verstehe. So lange hast du das jetzt schon mit dir rumgeschleppt, mein kleiner Vogel? Ich kann dich beruhigen. Das irre Weib hat gelogen." Der Stein, der Sansa von der Brust fiel, schien das Gewicht eines kleinen Hauses zu haben. „Eher war es anders herum." „Wie meint Ihr das?" fragte sie argwöhnisch. Es war dunkel und sie konnte eher hören, dass er grinste, als dass sie es sah. „Kleiner Vogel, bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Dazu besteht keine Veranlassung. Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst … Verdammt, ich hatte es schon fast vergessen. Cersei war ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, schön anzusehen, doch sie schien sich für keinen Mann ernsthaft zu interessieren, obwohl alle Männer in Casterlystein verrückt nach ihr waren. Und schon damals gab es Gerüchte über sie und ihren Zwillingsbruder. Die Szene im Stall, die sie erwähnte, hat wirklich stattgefunden. Der Königsmörder war fort, ziemlich lange, auf irgendeinem Feldzug. Ich hätte mit ihm reiten sollen, doch im Buhurt brach ich mir einen Arm und musste in der Burg bleiben und mich von diversen Maestern behandeln lassen, wobei einer beschissener war als der andere. Man hatte mir aufgetragen, die Pferde zu versorgen, das konnte ich selbst mit einem Arm noch hinkriegen. Tja, und dann stand sie auf einmal vor mir." „Was hat sie gesagt?" „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir der genaue Wortlaut entfallen. Aber das ist scheißegal, sie wollte von mir gefickt werden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Mann merkt sowas." „Und Ihr habt ihrem Wunsch nicht entsprochen?" „Jaime Lennister ist einer der besten Schwertkämpfer in den Sieben Königslanden, wenn auch nicht so gut wie ich. Ihn sollte man sich nicht zum Feind machen. Ich hab sie stehen lassen." Sansa musste lächeln. Dem Bluthund mangelte es nicht an Selbstgefühl, was seine Fähigkeiten anging. „Aber begehrt habt Ihr sie trotzdem", stellte sie fest. Er nahm sie fest in den Arm. „Damals ja. Aber ich habe sie nie so begehrt, wie ich dich begehre, kleiner Vogel." Sie glaubte ihm und dies blieb das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie den Vorfall erwähnte.

Etwa eine Woche später erreichten sie ein winziges, verschlafenes Dorf. Dort gab es zu Sansas großem Entzücken sogar ein Gasthaus, in welchem sie nach reiflicher Überlegung einkehrten. Sie war es, die sich durchgesetzt hatte, immerhin waren sie nicht mehr auf von Lennisters besetztem Gebiet und Sansas Meinung nach wurde es höchste Zeit, sich den ein oder anderen Luxus, sprich, ein Bett mit Matratze und Daunendecken sowie ein Essen zu leisten, das nicht sie selbst gekocht hatte. Als sie durch das Dorf ritten, sahen sie, dass der Wiederaufbau einer hölzernen Septe gerade in vollem Gange war. Einige verkohlte Balken zeugten davon, dass der Krieg anscheinend auch vor diesem Marktflecken nicht haltgemacht hatte. Ein paar alte Männer versuchten gerade vergeblich, eine dickbauchige bronzene Glocke mit Seilen hinauf in den Glockenturm zu ziehen, doch das schwere Ding hob sich immer nur kurz von der Erde, bevor es mit einem hohlen Gong wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Nachdem er sich das Trauerspiel ein paar Augenblicke lang angesehen hatte, bot Sandor an, beim Hochhieven der Glocke behilflich zu sein, denn es gab offensichtlich im ganzen Dorf nicht genug junge und kräftige Männer für diese Aufgabe. Da Sandor kräftig genug für drei war, gelangte die Glocke in einem einzigen Anlauf hinauf in den Glockenturm und Sansa und Sandor wurden von einem freudestrahlenden Septon dazu eingeladen, ein reichhaltiges Abendessen im Gasthaus des Dorfes mit ihm zusammen einzunehmen. Sandor lehnte ab, hatte er doch noch mehr als genug Geld, für sie beide zu bezahlen, denn sie hatten auf ihrer Flucht selten die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, sein lange verwahrtes Geld für die Annehmlichkeiten einer so bequemen Übernachtung und Essen auszugeben, doch davon wollte der dankbare alte Mann nichts wissen. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass der Bluthund bis Sonnenuntergang beim Aufbau der Septe helfen würde, das waren noch einige Stunden und danach wäre es für ihn in Ordnung, sich einladen zu lassen. So wurde es gemacht.


	15. Neue Kleider

Das Essen war eine Offenbarung verglichen mit dem, wovon sie sich die letzten Wochen ernährt hatten und sie ließen es sich schmecken. Doch fast noch wichtiger als die aufgetragenen Speisen waren die Informationen, die sie nach rund einem Monat Flucht zum ersten Mal vorgesetzt bekamen. Königsmund hatte die Schlacht vom Schwarzwasser, wie sie gemeinhin genannt wurde, leidlich überstanden, aber angeblich nur deswegen, weil Lord Tywin Lennister im letzten Augenblick mit einer Armee aus dem Norden heruntergeritten war, geradewegs bis in den Thronsaal, wenn man dem eifrig erzählenden Septon glauben wollte. Der Gnom war schwer, wenn auch nicht tödlich verwundet worden, doch leider schien Joffrey sich noch immer bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen. Sansa hoffte, dass sie mittlerweile schon so weit im Norden waren, dass niemand den Bluthund erkennen würde, denn sie war davon überzeugt, dass man ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Und höchstwahrscheinlich galt dasselbe für sie. _Wie praktisch, dass wir beide ein so unauffälliges Paar sind_ , dachte sie voller Ironie. Ein Riese von einem Mann mit furchterregenden Narben und ein blutjunges Mädchen mit auffällig rotem Haar.

Sansa zog sich bald nach dem Essen aus der vollen und stickigen Schankstube zurück, sie war todmüde und wäre fast auf ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen, also bedankte sie sich höflich bei Septon Yarmen und stieg langsam die enge Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo man ihnen ein gemeinsames Zimmer zugewiesen hatte. Seit Wochen hatten sie beide nicht mehr in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen. Obwohl sie kaum die Augen offenhalten konnte, hoffte Sansa, dass sie nicht allzu lange auf Sandor würde warten müssen, schließlich wollte sie die Lage ausnutzen und ein bisschen mehr tun als in diesem Bett nur schlafen, doch er ließ auf sich warten. Zwar hörte sie die neue Glocke nicht Mitternacht schlagen, doch sie merkte auch so, dass es ziemlich spät geworden war und schließlich ging sie hinunter in den Schankraum und fand Sandor mit einem Horn Bier am selben Tisch vor, an dem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, in ein Gespräch mit Septon Yarmen vertieft, der ebenfalls Bier trank. Vor den beiden Männern stand bereits ein gutes halbes Dutzend leerer Hörner aufgereiht wie Zinnsoldaten, ein Beweis dafür, dass sie dem Alkohol bereits reichlich zugesprochen hatten. Die beiden schienen die letzten Gäste zu sein.

Sansa verließ den Schankraum mit einem unguten Gefühl, bevor Sandor ihrer ansichtig wurde. Dass er wieder trank, störte sie, obwohl es seine Entscheidung war und das, was sie darüber dachte, keine Rolle spielen sollte. Sie gönnte ihm sein Bier nach einem Tag harter Arbeit, doch seit der Nacht ihrer Flucht hatte er keinen Alkohol mehr angerührt, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil keiner da gewesen war, und sie hatte deutlich gespürt, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darauf zu verzichten. Dann und wann befiel ihn ein Zittern, kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und er zog sich von ihr zurück. Ihr fiel ein, dass Ser Dontos ihr von ähnlichen Symptomen erzählt hatte, die sich bei jenem bemerkbar gemacht hatten, als er angeblich einmal ernsthaft den Versuch unternommen hatte, sich vom Wein loszusagen.

Als Sandor spät in der Nacht doch noch zu ihr aufs Zimmer fand, stellte sie sich schlafend. Das Bier war die eine Sache, dass er sie so lange hatte warten lassen, eine andere. Konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn am heutigen Abend gern hier bei sich gehabt hätte? Wann hatten sie schon einmal ein gemütliches Bett gehabt auf ihrer nun schon fast sechs Wochen andauernden Reise? Und er zog es vor, mit einem alten Septon zu saufen als sich mit einer hübschen, gerade erblühten und noch dazu willigen Frau in einem Bett zu wälzen? Nur allzu deutlich nahm sie den Geruch von Alkohol wahr, als er zu ihr ins Bett stieg und beide Arme um sie legte. Es kostete sie einiges an Kraft, sich weiterhin schlafend zu stellen, doch sie blieb bei ihrer Entscheidung, denn es war eines der wenigen Male auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise, dass sie ernsthaft wütend auf ihn war. Dass er einschlief, sobald sein Haupt das Kissen berührt hatte, während sie sich bis zum Morgengrauen herumwälzte, während sie immer wütender wurde, machte die Sache nicht leichter.

Irgendwann war der Morgen da und sie erhob sich und verließ den Raum, ohne darauf zu warten, dass er aufwachte. Sie frühstückte allein und nahm ein wenig hartes Brot für Fremder mit in den Stall, das sie es ihm vor die Hufe warf, denn sie traute sich noch immer nicht, dem riesigen Streitross zu nahe zu kommen. Danach setzte sie sich für einige Zeit in den sonnenbeschienenen Innenhof. Mittlerweile war es so kalt, dass es jede Nacht Frost gab und sie ihren warmen Umhang auch während des Tages kaum ablegte. _Wir brauchen unbedingt neue Kleider_ , sagte sie sich. _Auch wenn ich mich dazu entschieden habe, vorerst nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden, muss ich Sandor daran erinnern, dass er warme Kleider für uns kaufen muss. Leibwäsche aus Wolle, für mich ein neues Kleid zum Wechseln, und er braucht einen wärmeren Umhang._

Wann immer sie irgendwo saß und nichts Rechtes zu tun hatte, dachte sie an Raneah. Ob ihre ehemalige Zofe es schon bis nach Essos geschafft hatte? Es hieß, die Herbststürme seien nicht zu unterschätzen. Je näher sie dem Norden kamen, desto näher kamen ihrem Herzen auch die Alten Götter, fühlte sie, und so waren diese es, die sie anflehte, das Mädchen aus Lys zu beschützen und es wohlbehalten in seiner Heimat ankommen zu lassen.

Als sie beschlossen hatte, dass es an der Zeit war, zurückzugehen, war es anscheinend schon später, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie betrat das Gasthaus und steuerte auf die Treppe zum ersten Stock zu, als ihr Sandor aus dem Schankraum entgegentrat. Er musterte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick, und als sie sich wortlos an ihm vorbeidrücken wollte, hielt er sie fest. „Hast du heute Morgen keinen Kuss für mich übrig, kleiner Vogel?" Sie heftete ihren Blick auf einen Punkt zwischen seinen Augen, ehe sie antwortete. „Ich habe niemals einen Kuss für Euch übrig, wenn Ihr nach Alkohol stinkt, das solltet Ihr eigentlich noch gut wissen." Er lachte. „Das Bier ist es also, das dir über die Leber gelaufen ist. Oder ist da noch was anderes?" Sie schwieg. Sollte er doch selbst drauf kommen. „Ich hole unsere Sachen. Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich mich gern auf den Weg machen. Die Sonne steht schon hoch." „Was würdest du davon halten, noch eine Nacht hierzubleiben? Ich finde, wir haben es uns verdient, eine längere Rast einzulegen. Der Norden wird auch morgen noch da sein. Oder übermorgen. In den letzten Tagen sind wir gut vorangekommen, alles in allem haben wir eine verdammt lange Strecke zurückgelegt. Was sagst du dazu, kleiner Vogel?" Sansa war hin und her gerissen. Sie war wütend auf ihn und das würde sie ihm sagen müssen. Andererseits, wenn sie noch einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht an diesem Ort hätten … oder sogar mehr … Sein Haar war frisch gewaschen und sein Bart gestutzt, fiel ihr auf. Sie mochte es, wie er aussah.

Sansa holte tief Luft. „Ich habe gestern Nacht auf Euch gewartet. Ich dachte, wir könnten …" Hier errötete sie und das machte sie ärgerlich. Als sie ihn anblickte, besaß er die Dreistigkeit zu grinsen. „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen, was du dir gedacht hast. Aber es läuft eben im Leben nicht immer alles so, wie du es gern hättest, Kleine." Seine abgeklärte Art zu reden machte sie erst recht wütend. „Ist es Euch wirklich wichtiger, mit einem alten Septon zu saufen, wo Ihr doch immer so gern behauptet, seinesgleichen zu verachten, als bei mir zu liegen? Wenn dem so ist, dann sagt es mir jetzt, wir können gerne auch getrennte Zimmer nehmen." „Du und getrennte Zimmer nehmen, kleiner Vogel, darüber könnte ich schallend lachen. Wenn es nach dir ginge, könnte ich jede Nacht dreimal über dich herfallen und es wäre dir immer noch nicht genug. Aber bitte, wenn es dir gefällt, geh zur Wirtin und bitte um ein zweites Zimmer, aber ich schwöre dir, der Hund wird seine läufige Wölfin nicht einlassen, wenn sie heute Nacht an seiner Türe kratzt und heult. Und davon mal ganz abgesehen, woher willst du das Geld nehmen?" Sansa kochte jetzt vor Wut, und sie erhob halbherzig die Hand gegen ihn, doch er brauchte nicht viel Kraft, um sie noch in der Luft abzufangen, bevor sie seine Wange traf. „Du vergisst dich, Mädchen", schnarrte er und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich hasse es, wenn Ihr so über mich redet!" schrie sie ihn an. „Tut nicht so, als sei allein ich die Wollüstige von uns beiden, Ihr wisst genau …!" Er verdrehte ihr schmerzhaft den Arm. „Wenn du weiter so laut schreist, wissen es gleich auch alle anderen unter diesem Dach. Mäßige dich, ich kann deinen Ärger verstehen, aber wenn du weiter so mit mir redest, werde ich dir wehtun." Sansa schluchzte auf, riss sich von ihm los und floh die Treppe hinauf. Er ließ sie gehen.

Schon als sie sich aufs Bett warf, bereute sie ihren Ausbruch. Bei den Göttern, was mochte er von ihr denken? _So, wie ich mich eben aufgeführt habe, wird er glauben, ich sei ihm hörig. Und damit hätte er sogar recht. Wahrscheinlich halte ich es keine halbe Stunde in diesem Zimmer aus, bevor ich zu ihm zurückkrieche und ihn um Verzeihung bitte._

Halbherzig vergoss sie ein paar Tränen, doch sie spürte schnell, dass sie sich nur selbst bemitleidete. Was war nur mit ihr los? Wie hatte sie sich in kürzester Zeit in eine solche Weltuntergangsstimmung hineinsteigern können? Als Arya noch bei ihr gewesen war, hatte es öfters ähnliche Situationen gegeben, in denen sie wütend geworden war, dabei waren es meist Kleinigkeiten gewesen, über die sie sich aufgeregte. Sansa hatte sich diesen Ausbrüchen entwachsen geglaubt, sie war schließlich schon lange kein Kind mehr und dieses Verhalten konnte man nicht anders als kindisch nennen. Sie war auch nicht launisch, warum also fing sie jetzt wieder damit an, sich wie ein verwöhntes Balg zu benehmen?

Sie sollte recht behalten, was ihre Ausdauer in Hinblick auf ihr Schmollen betraf. Nur der Form halber wartete sie, bis sie sicher war, dass mehr als eine halbe Stunde verstrichen war, ehe sie sich vom Bett erhob und reumütig zur Tür schlich, um hinunterzugehen und nach Clegane Ausschau zu halten.

Im Schankraum sah sie als erstes nach und war erleichtert, ihn dort nicht vorzufinden. Nur wenige Tische waren besetzt. Sie schämte sich ein wenig ob ihrer Vermutung und lief schnell weiter zum Stall. Fremder mampfte genüsslich Heu und sah noch nicht einmal auf, als sie über die Boxentür schaute. Wo konnte er sonst sein? Da fiel ihr die Septe ein. Vielleicht hatte er sich noch einmal dazu bereiterklärt, beim Aufbau mit anzupacken.

 _Auch er hat sich verändert. Bis vor ein paar Wochen wäre es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, anderen Leuten zu helfen. Er hätte es nur getan, wenn dabei etwas für ihn selbst herausgesprungen wäre. Und vielleicht noch nicht mal dann_. Sandor Clegane war kein selbstloser Mann, außer, wenn sie sich liebten. Dann konnte er sie stundenlang in den Armen halten, dabei lag es in seiner Natur, zu lieben wie er kämpfte, hart und rücksichtslos. Es bedurfte keinerlei Anweisungen ihrerseits, er konnte ihren Stimmungen entnehmen, ob und wie sie geliebt werden wollte. Und wenn er sie doch einmal zu hart anfasste, brauchte sie ihm nur zu sagen, dass er ihr weh tat. Oft sagte sie gar nichts. Beim Gedanken an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht bekam sie rote Ohren. Wie sehr er doch mit seinen Worten recht gehabt hatte. Und trotzdem fand sie, dass es nicht allein sie war, die um Verzeihung bitten musste. Der Bluthund hatte sich noch nie für irgendetwas entschuldigt. Doch das würde er lernen müssen, sollte es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide geben …

Während sie die Dorfstraße hinuntereilte, spürte sie ein Gefühl von Dringlichkeit. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie ihm nachlief, und sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengrube. In den letzten Wochen waren sie selten mehr als ein, zwei Stunden voneinander getrennt gewesen, und das auch nur dann, wenn er auf die Jagd gegangen war. Er schien Zeit ohne sie zu brauchen, während sie ihn am liebsten jede Sekunde eines jeden Tages um sich gehabt hätte. Es war kaum verwunderlich, dass es irgendwann unweigerlich zu einem Streit kommen musste, doch warum hatte sie gleich so ausfallend werden müssen? Ihre größte Furcht war es, dass er eines Tages genug von ihr haben könnte. Zwar begehrte er sie und bewies ihr dies beinahe jede Nacht aufs Neue und er hatte sich auch schon lange nicht mehr über ihre naive und angepasste Art lustig gemacht, wie er es in Königsmund immer getan hatte. _Doch eine Münze glänzt nicht ewig_ , dachte sie. _Irgendwann, wenn der Reiz des Neuen verflogen ist …_ Sie zwang sich, diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken.

In ihrer vorletzten Nacht hatte er ihr gestanden, dass er sich schon seit längerem zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hatte. Zuvor hatten sie sich heftig geliebt und wahrscheinlich war es das gewesen, was seine Zunge gelöst hatte, mehr noch als der Wein es vermochte. Der Bluthund sprach nicht über seine Gefühle, daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt. Doch in dieser Nacht hatte er es getan. Dass es eine Qual für ihn gewesen war, zuzusehen, wie Joffrey seine Verlobte misshandelte und er, Sandor, nichts für sie hatte tun können ohne sich selbst zu verraten und sie beide damit in Gefahr zu bringen.

Aber es war leicht, das Unerreichbare zu lieben, das wusste auch Sansa. Ja, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Hatte sie doch angefangen, für den Ritter der Blumen zu schwärmen, nachdem ihr bewusst geworden war, wie problematisch sich die Liebe mit Joffrey gestalten würde. Schwierig wurde es erst, wenn man das Ersehnte dann bekam. Wenn sie an Joffrey dachte, schauderte sie und die feinen Härchen an ihren Unterarmen stellten sich auf. Er war der einzige Mensch, dem sie je den Tod gewünscht hatte. _Soll er doch in den Sieben Höllen schmoren und seine Hure von Mutter gleich mit._

Als sie beim Haus der Sieben anlangte, waren zwei Männer gerade dabei, das erste Fenster einzusetzen. Die Sonne schien durch das Buntglas und das Muster, das immer wieder auf den hellen Marmorstufen erschien, die zu den kleinen Altären der Götter hinaufführten, zitterte und wieder verschwand, war einzigartig und wunderschön. Abwesend fragte Sansa sich, wieso Septon Yarmen Marmor für die Stufen gewählt hatte, während der Rest der Septe überwiegend aus Holz bestand. Und wie dieses winzige Dorf sich das leisten konnte. Der Innenraum des Gotteshauses würde sehr schön werden, das war bereits jetzt ersichtlich. Noch waren die Wände nackt, aber komplett und auch das Dach war bereits vollständig gedeckt. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis die Gläubigen hier ihre Gebete an die Sieben würden richten können. Sansa wünschte, sie könnte dabei sein, wenn es so weit war.

Sandor arbeitete nicht. Vielleicht hatte er es getan, doch jetzt stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr oben am Altar des Alten Weibes bei Septon Yarmen und einer sehr großen, schlanken jungen Frau mit hellblondem Haar, das ihr bis über die Hüften fiel. Sie war ein wenig älter als Sansa, schien es, und zweifellos eine Schönheit. Die Frau trug ein einfaches Kleid aus hellem Leinen mit schönen und aufwendigen Stickereien an der Brust und an den Ärmeln. In den Händen hielt sie ein langes, grünes Stück Stoff, das sie den beiden Männern hinhielt. Der Septon strich prüfend mit den Fingern darüber und nickte. Die Blonde sah zu Sandor auf, versuchte vergeblich, seine Narben zu ignorieren und lächelte ein scheues, nervöses Lächeln.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Sansa die Szene. Wer war diese Frau und was wollte sie hier? Septon Yarmen bemerkte Sansa als erster und nickte ihr zu. Sandor drehte sich um. Dann kam er langsam die Stufen zu ihr hinunter. Eine Stufe über ihr blieb der Bluthund stehen und überragte sie somit um weit mehr als eine Haupteslänge. Sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sein Blick war abwartend. „Wer ist sie?" fragte Sansa mit einer Kopfbewegung zu der jungen Frau hin. „Nicht weiter wichtig", grollte der Bluthund und sein verbrannter Mundwinkel zuckte zweimal. _Er ist nervös. Hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen?_ „Dann könnt Ihr es mir ja sagen." Er seufzte. „Sie ist Yarmens Nichte. Ihren Namen habe ich schon wieder vergessen." „Sie ist hübsch," sagte sie wie beiläufig und beobachtete ihn dabei genau. „Findest du? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Er wandte sich um und ließ den Blick über den Körper des Mädchens schweifen, das sich jetzt wieder mit seinem Onkel unterhielt. „Hm, ja, nicht übel." Sansas Hände ballten sich unter ihrem Umhang zu Fäusten. Es entstand eine Pause zwischen ihnen. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch. „Was macht sie denn hier?" „Die Frage ist doch, was du hier machst, kleiner Vogel." Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte zu Boden. Sie spürte, wie ihr Ärger zurückkam. „Warum könnt Ihr mir nicht einfach sagen …?"

Er legte eine große Hand um ihren schmalen Oberarm und drückte ihn leicht, aber warnend. „Lass gut sein und verschone mich mit deiner Eifersucht, Mädel." „Ich bin doch gar nicht …!" „Ich kenne diesen Blick, kleiner Vogel. Lüg mich nicht an, ich kann in deinen großen, blauen Augen lesen wie in einem Buch." Wieder seufzte er. „Vertraust du mir nicht?" Jetzt traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie blinzelte. „Doch, das tue ich." „Wo liegt dann das Problem?" Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und das Reden tat weh. „Es gibt keins. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Jetzt bin ich hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ihr hattet recht, bitte verzeiht mir meinen Ungehorsam. Ich hätte nicht so mit Euch reden dürfen." Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Du kannst ruhig öfters so mit mir reden, kleiner Vogel, das macht mir nichts aus. Allemal besser, als mir all deine braven, gefälligen Liedchen vorzusingen. Aber wenn du deine Hand gegen mich erhebst, werde ich dir das nicht durchgehen lassen." „Ich hätte Euch schon nicht geschlagen", murmelte sie verlegen. „Aber Ihr habt schändlich über mich gesprochen und das wollte ich nicht so hinnehmen."

Er blickte ruhig auf sie herunter. „Es ist wahr, kleiner Vogel, ich habe ehrlos über dich gesprochen und es tut mir leid. Aber du kennst mich. Ich werde dir jetzt nicht versprechen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt, denn zweifellos wird es das. Wenn du damit nicht leben kannst, sag es jetzt, bevor …" Er zögerte. „ _Kannst_ du damit leben, kleiner Vogel?" Sie starrte auf ihre Füße. „Ich hab dich was gefragt, Mädchen, und ich hätte gern eine Antwort." Seine Stimme war ernst und Sansa fühlte ein Kribbeln im Magen. Es fiel ihr schwer, wieder zu ihm hochzuschauen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Blick streifte seinen Umhang und sie bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er neu war. Sie räusperte sich. „Ich kann damit leben, wenn …" „Gut", unterbrach er sie. Dann trat er auch die letzte Stufe hinunter und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Ihre Hand schoss vor und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Was bei allen Sieben Höllen …?" Dann fing sie an zu weinen.


	16. Etwas geht zu Ende und etwas beginnt neu

Schneeflocken glänzten in ihren Haaren und sie beide hatten ihre erst kürzlich erworbenen Fellmäntel eng um sich gelegt. Ein eisiger Wind wehte über ihre Köpfe hinweg, ließ ein paar von Sansas Haarsträhnen, die sich unter der Kapuze hervorgestohlen hatten, tanzen, und der Schnee auf der Erde reichte Fremder bis fast an die Knie. Von der Anhöhe aus, auf der sie standen, konnten sie auf das Winterdorf und die dahinterliegende Burg hinabsehen. Sansa hatte Tränen in den Augen, die nicht nur von der Kälte herrührten. „Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Anblick noch einmal erleben würde."

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie ihre Flucht begonnen hatten, es konnte gut und gerne schon länger als zweieinhalb Monate her sein. Durch das ganze Querfeldeinreiten waren sie nur langsam vorangekommen, denn mehr als Trab traute Sansa sich nicht zu. Als Kind war sie unglücklich vom Pferd gefallen und wagte sich seitdem nicht mehr, im Gelände Galopp zu reiten. Zwischendurch war sie noch einmal krank geworden und sie und Sandor hatten wieder mehrere Tage auf ihrer Reise pausieren müssen. Es war eine Sache mit ihrem Magen gewesen, die zum Glück glimpflich verlaufen war, doch Sandor wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen und sie hatten in einer verlassenen Hütte Schutz gesucht und waren erst weitergezogen, nachdem Sansa zwei Tage am Stück nicht mehr erbrochen hatte. Doch seitdem ekelte sie sich vor Essen und hatte schon wieder an Gewicht verloren, obwohl sie schon seit dem Tod ihres Vaters zart wie ein junges Vögelchen war, wie Sandor stets betonte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und zittrig und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich anzukommen.

Und nun standen sie hier, ihr Ziel vor Augen. Fremder schnaubte leise. Auch er schien zu spüren, dass die Reise bald ein Ende haben würde. Ein gutes Stück hinter Maidengraben hatten sie Sansas Schimmelstute zurücklassen müssen, da das arme Tier wieder angefangen hatte zu lahmen, diesmal so schwer, dass es eine Qual gewesen wäre, es weiter anzutreiben. Doch Sansa hatte darauf bestanden, dass ein Bauer das Pferd bekam, der schwor, sich gut um das Tier zu kümmern. Bezahlen konnte er nichts, doch er hatte beide dazu gedrängt, sich unter seinen Besitztümern all das auszusuchen, was sie am dringendsten brauchten und dieses Angebot hatten Sandor und Sansa dankbar angenommen, denn seltsamerweise hatten sie in Septon Yarmens Weiler vergessen, warme Unterkleider und Mäntel zu besorgen, wie Sansa es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie von den vier Tagen, die sie Gäste im Dorf gewesen waren, mehr als die Hälfte im Bett verbracht hatten, wo sie sich, wie Sandor es ausdrückte, „um den Verstand gevögelt" hatten.

Sansa war errötet, als er dies so offen ausgesprochen hatte, doch seine lapidare Feststellung war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Am Nachmittag des dritten Tages hatte Sansa Blut auf dem Laken gefunden, das Mondblut hätte sein können, so wund, wie sie sich fühlte, wäre aber auch eine andere Ursache möglich gewesen.

Als sie den Abtritt besuchen wollte, der sich ganz am Ende des langen Korridors befand, war Sansa von der Wirtin abgefangen worden. Unter einigem Stottern und Erröten hatte diese ihr beigebracht, dass andere Übernachtungsgäste sich über laute, unanständige und allgegenwärtig scheinende Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer beschwert hatten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sich niemand getraut hatte, etwas zu sagen, solange der Bluthund anwesend war und dass die Wirtin schon seit ungefähr zwei Stunden auf der Lauer gelegen hatte, um Sansa allein zu erwischen.

Auch die junge Wölfin war äußerst peinlich berührt gewesen, doch zurück in Sandors Armen hatte sie einen Lachanfall bekommen wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Sie hatte diesen kurzen, intensiven Moment genossen, er trug den Geschmack von unbeschwerter Kindheit in sich, doch der Bluthund hatte es im Handumdrehen geschafft, sie von einem kichernden kleinen Mädchen zurück in eine zügellose, wollüstige junge Frau zu verwandeln.

Beide hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, absichtlich laut und unzüchtig zu stöhnen und unanständige Dinge zu brüllen, bis Sansa vor Lachen nicht mehr hatte weitermachen können. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie sich bei den Eheleuten, die das Gasthaus betrieben, entschuldigt, und Sandor hatte ein großzügiges Trinkgeld dagelassen, bevor sie im Morgengrauen schnell weitergeritten waren. Sandor scherte sich nicht um die Meinung der Leute, doch Sansa befürchtete, vor Scham im Boden zu versinken, sollte sie einem der anderen Gäste unter die Augen treten. Also hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen und beide waren ohne Frühstück aufgebrochen, was der Bluthund ihr für den Rest des Tages unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Einige Tage später hatten sie bei dem Bauern und seiner Frau auch das letzte Mal ein gutes und reichhaltiges Essen genossen, nur ein Ersatzpferd hatte der Mann ihnen leider nicht überlassen können.

Es schneite jetzt schon seit Tagen und zudem war es klirrend kalt. Sansa hatte ihre Kapuze weit über den Kopf gezogen und ihre empfindlichen Lippen mit einem Schal geschützt. Sandors Bart und seine buschige linke Augenbraue waren mit Raureif bedeckt. Sansas Brust schmerzte, schon seit Tagen. _Sehnsucht_.

Jetzt, wo Winterfell zum Greifen nah war, bekam sie fast Angst. Wie würde es Bran gehen, der nach seinem schrecklichen Sturz erst wiedererwacht war, nachdem Arya und sie mit ihrem Vater schon gen Königsmund aufgebrochen waren? Es hatte geheißen, er könne seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Wie ihr zweitjüngster Bruder wohl damit zurechtkam? Er war doch noch so jung. Und Rickon war bestimmt ein ordentliches Stück gewachsen. Maester Luwin, Rodric Cassel, vielleicht sogar ihre Mutter, würden sie noch da sein? Angeblich war Lady Catelyn bei Sansas Bruder Robb irgendwo in den Flusslanden, doch da sie und Sandor auf ihrer Reise kaum mit anderen Menschen gesprochen hatten, wussten sie auch nichts davon, was im Reich vor sich ging und waren auch nie irgendwelchen Truppen begegnet außer denen der Lennisters, und das lag schon Wochen zurück. Laut Septon Yarmen hatten sich Robb und seine Truppen zu der Zeit, als sie im Dorf gewesen waren, nicht in der Nähe aufgehalten.

Insgesamt war ihre Reise friedlicher verlaufen als sie beide anfangs zu hoffen gewagt hatten. _Vielleicht hätten wir an manchen Stellen einfach nur ein paar Meilen nach Osten oder Westen reiten müssen, dann wären wir Robb vielleicht begegnet._ Wenn Sansa so dachte, hüpfte ihr Magen und ihr wurde ein wenig übel vor Aufregung. Nein, das durfte sie nicht denken. Sicher würde sie alle wiedersehen. Wenn nicht heute, dann vielleicht in ein paar Wochen, Monaten oder in einem Jahr.

Auf der gesamten Wegstrecke hatte Sansa nach Arya Ausschau gehalten und sie hatte alle Menschen, auf die sie gestoßen waren, nach ihrer vermissten kleinen Schwester gefragt, wenn auch nicht namentlich, da sie noch immer vorsichtig sein mussten. Auch dem Bauern hatten sie sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben, obwohl sie da mittlerweile im Norden angekommen waren und sich das auch deutlich zeigte. Doch niemand schien Arya gesehen oder auch nur von ihr gehört zu haben. Sansa grämte sich wegen deswegen sehr und oftmals weinte sie, wenn sie sicher war, dass Sandor es nicht bemerkte, so wie jetzt, als er hinter ihr auf Fremder saß.

Sie hatte geglaubt, dass der Anblick der Burg und des Winterdorfes sie mit unbändiger Wonne und Glückseligkeit erfüllen würde, doch jetzt, als sie beides zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wiedersah, war alles, was sie fühlte, eine seltsame Leere und Niedergeschlagenheit. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und fühlte auch Sandor gegenüber ein nagendes schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sie bis hierher geführt, für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt und dafür, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte. Und sie fühlte noch nicht einmal einen Funken Freude in ihrem Herzen, jetzt, da ihre lange Reise zu Ende war.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als sie das Dorf erreichten, doch die Sonne stand hier viel tiefer als in Königsmund und würde schon bald hinter den Hügeln verschwunden sein. Sie hatte sich ihnen kurz gezeigt wie um zu beweisen, dass es sie noch gab. Nun war der Himmel wieder bedeckt, doch es hatte zu schneien aufgehört. Sandor und sie ritten durch das Wintertor und trotz Sansas Melancholie war dieses Gefühl unbeschreiblich. Sie sah sofort, wo sich etwas verändert hatte, hier eine neue Laterne an einem Haus, dort ein neuer Stall. Die meist kleinen und niedrigen Häuser schmiegten sich aneinander und duckten sich unter dem hohen Himmel, ganz so, wie sie es in ihrer Erinnerung getan hatten.

Sie sahen eine Menge altes Fachwerk und sogar den ein oder anderen Baum, der seine Blätter vollständig eingebüßt hatte. Ein paar Hunde hatten ihre Ankunft als erste bemerkt und eskortierten sie laut bellend in Richtung der Burg, die grau und trutzig vor ihnen aufragte, scheinbar unerschütterlich. Sie war nicht so hell und schön verziert wie der Rote Bergfried in der Hauptstadt, eher einfach und praktisch konzipiert, schnörkellos, doch sie wirkte nichtsdestotrotz sicher und schwer einnehmbar. Von hier waren es nur noch wenige hundert Meter bis zu ihrem Haupttor.

Einige wenige Menschen liefen die Straße entlang und beäugten die Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch, aber keiner rief Sansa an oder beugte das Knie vor ihr. Sie trug noch immer den Schal, der bis auf ihre Augen ihr gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte und hatte alle verirrten Haarsträhnen zurück unter die Kapuze ihres Mantels geschoben. Es erkannte sie schlichtweg niemand.

Als Fremder auf den engen und kleinen Marktplatz trottete, fing er an, nervös zu schnauben und zu tänzeln. Ungefähr zwei Dutzend Personen hielten sich dort auf, die meisten von ihnen waren damit beschäftigt, Marktstände abzubauen und nicht verkaufte Waren wieder einzupacken. Offenbar war gerade ein Markttag zu Ende gegangen. Sandor beruhigte sein Ross durch leichtes Klopfen seines langen Halses. Mehr als zwei Monate lang waren sie kaum auf Menschen gestoßen – und Menschen mochte dieses Pferd genauso wenig wie sein Herr und Meister.

Sandor lenkte Fremder in Richtung Brunnen, nach dem Ritt, den sie im Morgengrauen begonnen hatten, musste das Pferd durstig sein. Es hatte sich geweigert, Schnee zu fressen, die ganze Kälte und der eisige Wind ließen Fremder noch störrischer werden als er sowieso schon war. Sandor stieg ab um sich umzusehen und auch Sansa ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Dann führte sie das Streitross, das sich in der Zwischenzeit an sie gewöhnt hatte, an den Rand des Brunnens, der zum Glück eisfrei war und ließ es saufen. Dankbar dachte sie an die heißen Quellen, über denen die Burg errichtet worden war. War das Leben auch hart hier im Norden, es gab dennoch Annehmlichkeiten, die die Kargheit und Kälte dieser entlegenen Region wieder wettmachten.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie die Kapuze von ihrem kupferroten Haar gleiten, schlug den wollenen Schal zurück und ihr Blick fiel auf eine kleine Gestalt, die am Brunnen stand, einen kleinen, hölzernen Eimer in Händen. Es war eine Frau, sah Sansa nun, und sie musste schon alt sein. Das Haar, das unter ihrer Kapuze hervorlugte, war spärlich und schlohweiß. Sie mühte sich sichtlich damit ab, ihren Eimer in die dafür vorgesehene Verankerung zu hängen, und war schlichtweg zu klein, um an die Kette zu gelangen. Mit wenigen Schritten war Sansa bei ihr. „Lasst mich Euch helfen." Sie befestigte den Eimer an einem Haken an der Kette, betätigte die Winde und ließ ihn in den Brunnenschacht hinab. Er kam platschend auf, füllte sich, dann zog sie ihn wieder hoch, löste den Henkel und hielt ihn der Alten hin. Die kleine, gebeugte Frau drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein heiteres, zahnloses Lächeln. „Ich danke Euch, Lady Sansa. Wie schön, dass Ihr endlich heimgekehrt seid," sagte die Alte Nan.

Sansa konnte die Frau nur anstarren, die sich ihr nun zuwandte und ebenfalls die Kapuze ihres wollenen Umhangs vom Kopf zog. Ihre Augen waren von einem milchig-weißen Film überzogen und das Blau dahinter war nur noch zu erahnen. Außerdem war sie runzlig wie ein alter Apfel, doch es handelte sich ganz unverkennbar um ihre alte Kinderfrau. Sansas Herz begann vor Freude zu hüpfen. „Nan! Ich hätte nie gedacht, Euch noch einmal wiederzusehen!" Das hutzelige alte Weib strahlte sie an. „Habe ich Euch nicht schon damals gesagt, dass ich das Zweite Gesicht habe, Kind? Ich wusste, Ihr würdet zurückkehren." Sie trat dicht an Sansa heran und nahm ihre Hand. _Stimmt_ , dachte Sansa, _das hast du gesagt. Nicht nur einmal, sondern Dutzende von Malen._

Sie und ihre Geschwister hatten sich deswegen oft über die alte Frau lustig gemacht. Und nicht nur sie. Jeder in der Burg hatte sie insgeheim belächelt, doch niemand hatte es übers Herz gebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass diese Behauptung erfunden sein musste, genau wie die schaurigen Geschichten, die sie ihnen als Kinder immer erzählt und die besonders Bran so geliebt hatte. Jetzt, da sie daran zurückdachte, schämte Sansa sich.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Bruder fing ihr Herz an, schneller zu schlagen. „Geht es Bran und Rickon gut? Ist meine Mutter hier? Vielleicht sogar Robb? Ist Jon noch bei der Nachtwache?" Die Worte sprudelten ihr nur so aus dem Mund. Die Alte Nan lächelte beruhigend. „Euren Brüdern geht es gut, mein Kind, zumindest den beiden Kleinen, das weiß ich ganz sicher. Sie sind nämlich hier in der Burg. Und Jon Schnee ist an der Mauer, ganz so wie er es wollte. Und wie es der Zufall so will, kam heute Morgen ein Rabe von irgendwoher, fragt mich nicht, woher genau, Kindchen, Orte sind Schall und Rauch für mich. Eure Hohe Mutter ist noch bei Eurem Bruder Robb und es ist ihnen bisher nichts zugestoßen, obwohl zumindest der junge Wolf schon ein paar Schlachten ausgetragen hat."

Sansa seufzte erleichtert auf. Dann fiel ihr Arya wieder ein und ihr Herz sank. Die Alte Nan schüttelte kummervoll den Kopf auf die letzte Frage. „Nein, auch hier hat niemand von ihr gehört. Aber mein Herz weigert sich zu glauben, dass sie tot ist. Und mein Herz erzählt mir Dinge, wahre Dinge. Dinge, die noch nicht passiert sind, aber sich vielleicht am Ende bewahrheiten. So wie ich wusste, dass wir uns hier wiederbegegnen würden, meine Kleine, hier in der Heimat", wiederholte die Alte Nan unverzagt. „Ja, vielleicht", murmelte Sansa, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie glaubte einfach nicht an Nans Zweites Gesicht.

„Meine Augen sehen nicht mehr viel, und doch sehe ich, dass Ihr glücklich seid, mein Kind. Aber was rede ich altes Weib, Ihr seid nicht länger ein Kind", schalt die Alte sich. Ihre Hand drückte Sansas noch fester und die weißhaarige Frau schmunzelte. „Und welche Freude, Ihr seid nicht allein zurückgekommen, Lady Stark." Sansa wurde verlegen. „Da habt Ihr recht, wenn auch nur zur Hälfte. Ja, ich bin glücklich", sagte sie fest und erkannte im selben Augenblick, dass es stimmte, trotz aller Melancholie. „Aber ich bin nicht mehr Lady Stark von Winterfell, Nan. Mein Name ist jetzt Sansa Clegane. Darf ich Euch meinen Hohen Gemahl vorstellen? Ihr habt Sandor schon getroffen, scheint mir, vor ungefähr einem Jahr war er Teil von Robert Baratheons Tross nach Winterfell, als er meinem Hohen Vater das Amt der Hand des Königs anbot." Sansa wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf eine Erwiderung des alten Weibes. Wenn die Alte Nan Sandor damals wirklich kennengelernt hatte, dann hatte sie gewiss keine besonders hohe Meinung von ihm.

Die alte Kinderfrau nickte bedächtig in Sandors Richtung, der jetzt neben Fremder stand und seinem treuen Ross die Nase streichelte. Der große Mann antwortete ebenfalls mit einem stummen Nicken.

Mit klammen Händen knöpfte Sansa ihr dickes Schaffell auf, so dass die Greisin einen Blick auf ihren Brautmantel werfen konnte. Er war smaragdgrün und auf der linken Brust prangte, klein zwar, jedoch akkurat, das gestickte Wappen des Hauses Clegane, drei schwarze Hunde auf gelbem Grund. Gemessen an der kurzen Zeit, die ihr zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, war Septon Yarmens Nichte eine hervorragende Arbeit gelungen.

Das Lächeln der Alten Nan wurde noch etwas breiter. Falls sie Sansas Wahl nicht guthieß, so ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. „Ich trage ihn schon seit Wochen über all dem, was ich sonst noch an Kleidung besitze. Ich hatte wohl vergessen, wie unverschämt kalt es hier oben ist", lächelte Sansa nervös. „Mein liebes Kind, das wird nicht der einzige Grund sein, aus dem Ihr ihn tragt." Die kleine, alte Frau hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Dann richtete sie ihre nebelverhangenen Augen auf Sandor, der soeben zu ihnen getreten war.

„Ich weiß, wer der Bluthund ist, ich erinnere mich gut an ihn, Mylady. Und ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er auch hier ist. Welch seltsame Wege das Leben manchmal doch geht." Ihr Lächeln hatte nun etwas Neckendes, Verschmitztes. „Doch ihn habe ich nicht gemeint, als ich sagte, Ihr wäret nicht allein gekommen. Sansa blinzelte verständnislos und Sandor wandte gar den Kopf und blickte suchend über seine Schulter. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung …" Ihr Blick flog von der Alten Nan zu Sandor. Seine Miene war genauso verblüfft wie die ihre, seine Augen groß und fragend. „Ich … ich verstehe nicht." Jetzt kicherte das alte Weib unüberhörbar. „Oh, Ihr habt schon verstanden. Mir scheint, Lady Sansa, Ihr habt endlich Euren Ritter gefunden … Und falls in dieser Burg in absehbarer Zeit ein Kindermädchen gebraucht wird ... Ich wüsste da schon jemanden."

ENDE


End file.
